Between A Best Friend And True Love
by lovessamcedes
Summary: Quinn Fabray has a crush on the new boy at school, Sam Evans, but is afraid to get close to him. So she decides to seek help from her best friend Mercedes Jones. Little does she know that Sam only has eyes for Mercedes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a crush on the new boy at school, Sam Evans, but is afraid to get close to get to know him. So she decided to seek help from her best friend Mercedes Jones. Little does she know that Sam is interested in Mercedes. What happens next? This is a fun and angsty Samcedes fic with bits and pieces of season 2 but the story will mostly be original.

I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I were. :)

* * *

It was Sam Evans first day at Mckinley High School. He had just moved to Lima, OH at the end of the summer with his family. His Dad had gotten a promotion and his current position required him to work in Lima, which meant a move for his family. To be honest, Sam was actually happy to hear about the move. Ever since Kindergarten he had always attended an all-boy's school and he thought it would be a nice change to attend a coed school.

Due to the almost nonexistent female interaction brought on by his unfortunate educational environment, Sam had never had a girlfriend before. Oh, sure, his previous school would host functions that would provide limited and controlled co-ed interaction, and he'd had the occasional dates with the girls from a neighboring all-girl's school that resulted, but nothing serious ever came out of it.

As he drove into the grounds of Mckinley High, Sam's nerves were getting the best of him. He keeps muttering "You can do this Sam, it's just High School."

Usually at his previous school, his mom or dad would drop him off but this year since he was 15 and have just gotten his learners permit his mom had decided to let him drive while she monitored him from the passenger seat.

Mary Evans seeing the nerves in her son's face said "Sam don't worry honey, you'll do great".

Seeing the frown on his face she continued, "you've never had problems making friends in your old school before, so stop worrying yourself to death".

Sam wanted to believe his mother so badly but the self doubt was plaguing him, "you're just saying that because you're my mother. What if they think I'm a freak? I mean, I've only ever went to an all boys school before. What if they found out and think that I'm a big loser?"

Mary was starting to get agitated at her son, "Samuel Austin Evans you are not a freak or a loser! Don't ever say that in front of me again, you hear me?"

Softening her tone she said, "I know you're nervous honey but you cannot let your self-doubt win. You are better than that"

Looking at her watch she gestured for her son to leave the car, "You're going to be late! Have a nice day at school and try to make new friends. I will be back for you after school. I love you Sam." With that she gave him a kiss on his cheek, and drove off.

As Sam was walking into the school he noticed a few students looking at him. "Great not even 5 minutes here and I'm getting stared at like a freak" He decided not to think too much of it and continued walking.

Looking around the hallway, he was trying to figure out where the school office was, when he bumped into someone. Dropping the books he was carrying.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized. When he looked up, he was met with the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. The owner of those eyes was a brown skinned girl with a round nose, high cheek bones and juicy lips. For a minute he thought _what_ _it would be like to kiss those lips_.

He was brought out of his daydream when she said, "Its ok, it was an accident" She smiled at him. He thought that she was pretty before but when she smiled it was like he was seeing an angel. She then squatted down to help him pick up his books.

* * *

Mercedes picked up the books that the boy had dropped and looked up at him. He was a tall blonde haired boy with green eyes, and abnormally large lips. He really was good looking. _Probably,another jock _she mused_. _

They were silent for a while and just as she was about to say something her friend Santana Lopez walked up to her, completely ignoring the boy next to her "Hey Weezy, how was your summer?"

Santana was the loud mouthed girl from the glee club. She was also a cheerios cheerleader. Mercedes and Santana have always had a love-hate relationship which revolved mostly around the drama at glee club, but when they parted ways at the end of the last school year, they had oddly formed an unlikely friendship.

"Great, Santana, how was yours?" Mercedes replied.

"Not bad actually, I went to Orlando with Britts and had a blast at Disney World" Britney Pierce was Santana's girlfriend, who is also in the glee club and like Santana a cheerios cheerleader. She's a nice girl but could be quite naïve, to put it nicely.

"Anyway, I have to go. Gots to meet up with Britney for some lady kisses before school starts. See you at glee." She said as she walked off.

Looking back at the boy she said, "Sorry about that."

He then smiled at her, "It's ok, I have to go find the school office anyway. Sorry again for hitting you just now."

Before she could reply, he had walked away. _I didn't even get his name, _she thought. She shrugged and walked to her locker.

When she got to her locker, her best friend Quinn Fabray was already waiting for her. Quinn had been in Mercedes' life for so long that she could not remember ever being without her. They always joked that they were twins born of different parents. They both had their church and a love of singing in common, along with being neighbors since they were both five years old. Quinn was beautiful not only on the outside but also on the inside. Soft spoken, kind hearted and beautiful, she was the girl that boys in Lima had dreamt of.

"Hey Ebby." Beamed Quinn.

"Hey Ivy." Replied Mercedes as she twisted the combination to her locker. Ebony and Ivory was their nickname for each other since god knew when.

"So are you excited about the first day of school?" Quinn continued. She had always been peppy, which was one of the reasons why Mercedes loves her so much.

Rummaging through her locker she said. "I guess, I'm more excited about glee club though." Glee had always been Mercedes' favorite club.

"Yeah not so much for me, seeing as I would have to see Puck there. Did you know that he's still trying get me to go out with him?" Quinn made a face as she said this. "Like that is ever going to happen, we all know he is Mckinley High's resident player. I mean who in their right mind would go out with him?

Puck was a bad boy who held true to his reputation. He used to throw people who he would call "losers" into the dumpster by the school parking lot. He was a football player which made him even more terrifying to some, that was until he joined the glee club. He was now mostly tolerable. He was never mean to Mercedes which was a plus in her eyes, and he was also very funny.

Mercedes laughed at her outburst "Oh I don't know, Puck can be a gentleman when he wants to be."

"Besides you should never say never Ivy, you never know when he is going to sweep you off your feet." When Quinn made a gagging sound, Mercedes laughed even harder.

"Alright missy, we better get going. Don't want to be late for our first day of school. I'll see you at Glee ok!" Said Mercedes as she hugged her best friend.

"See you later." Quinn replied.

* * *

After checking in and getting his schedule from the school office, Sam headed to his first class, Algebra II. When he got there he saw that almost all of the seats had been taken. The only two seats left, was on the back of the classroom. So he took the one closest to the window.

When he got settled. He looked around the classroom and saw that like his old school, the students here were talking amongst themselves. _Not too different from my old school, _he thought_. _Then he saw her, the girl from the hallway. She had just walked into the class and was looking around for a seat.

The only seat left is the one next to his. _This_ _is great, I will finally get to know her name._ He thought with a smile. When she approached the desk, she smiled at him and took a seat.

"Hi my name is Sam Evans, I never did get your name earlier" He held out his hand to the girl.

"Mercedes Jones, it's very nice to meet you." She took his hand and shook it.

Through the handshake they both felt the electricity buzzing between them. _Weird_ they both thought.

Just then the teacher walked in. "My name is Mr. Lawson, welcome to second year Algebra." The balding teacher said.

"We have a new student joining us this year, his name is Sam Evans. Can you come up here son?"

Sam gulped and made his way to the front of the class. When he got there, he wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans.

"Hello Sam, it's good to have you join us this year. Can you please introduce yourself to the class before we start?" Requested Mr. Lawson.

Sam got even more nervous but decided to get the introduction out of the way "Hi my name is Sam Evans, I was born and raised in Nashville, TN. I went to St Peter's Preparatory School. I like to play the guitar, baseball and football during my spare time."

"Thank you Sam, you can have a seat now." Mr. Lawson gestured at his seat.

Sam nodded and went back to his seat. He looked at Mercedes when he sat down and gave her a smile, which she returned.

The rest of the class went on uneventfully and to his dismay with no more interaction with Mercedes.

Sam didn't know why but he felt that he needed to get to know her. There was something in Mercedes Jones that attracted him and he wanted to find out what _it_ was.

The school day went by pretty quickly, he had met a few students that were in his other classes and before he knew it, it was lunch time. The guys had decided to eat in the quad since it was nice outside. Right after he finished eating, he saw a few students gather by the stairs leading down to the quad, one of which was Mercedes.

They were all dressed in black New York t-shirts, black pants, and black ball caps. They set up the boombox is one of the quad's picnic table and started singing Empire State of Mind. He thought they all sounded really good but when Mercedes sang he was blown away by her melodious voice.

_Woah, what a beautiful voice _he thought.

* * *

Mercedes walked into glee club hand in hand with Quinn. They were chatting about what went on in their classes. Mercedes wanted to tell her about Sam Evans but decided against it. Instead they talked about how Puck made a fool out of himself in English to impress Quinn.

"I swear that boy is obsessed with you Ivy." Mercedes stated as they sat down at glee.

"Argh! I wish he was not. What he did was so embarrassing." Quinn vented.

Just than Mr. Shue walked in. "Welcome back guys, I hope you all had a good summer."

We all talked about summer for a few minutes.

"Alright since Matt left us we are a few members short, it's time we recruit new members into the group and what better way to do it than by holding a performance for the school." He said chirpily.

"When will the performance be held Mr. Shue?" Quinn asked.

"How about today at lunch time? Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well I for one think that we should do a show tune number at the performance. It would blow everyone away." Piped in Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry was Mercedes' arch enemy at the glee club. Rachel was always trying to boss everyone around and keep the spotlight to herself. It was beyond annoying and they had butted heads more than once because of this.

"How about I blow you away with a shotgun Hobbit." Said Santana.

Almost everyone snickered at her comment.

"Hey, be nice, Santana." Cried Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson was the captain of the football team and also Rachel's boyfriend. He is a decent guy but is often manipulated to do Rachel's bidding.

"Guys, guys chill out. We need to think of a number to perform. So get your heads together and think." Mr. Shue said.

That is what brought us here to the quad, to perform Empire State of Mind. The performance went well but it didn't look like there was anyone who wanted to join glee. Just as she was about to leave she noticed Sam Evans sitting and watching her. She gave him a smile, waved and walked away.

Quinn saw her waving to someone but couldn't see to whom, so she asked "Who were you waving to, Ebby?"

"Oh just the new guy in my Algebra class." Explained Mercedes.

Quinn didn't press, so they headed to the locker room to change.

* * *

It was after school and Sam's mom was waiting for him in the car. When he got to the car, she got out and let him in the driver's side while she went into the passenger side.

"How was your day honey? Did you make any friends?" Questioned Mary Evans.

"Yeah, I made a few." Sam answered. He wanted to tell her about Mercedes but decided to keep it to himself for the time being.

"That's great honey! See I told you, you'd do great." She said happily.

During the drive home they conversed about what he did in school that day and what classes was he going to be taking this year.

That night as Sam lay in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Mercedes Jones. How she lit up during the performance at the quad. Her smile and energy was mesmerizing, he could look at that smile a million times and never get bored of it. He'd never felt like this about a girl before and the feelings he was having thrilled him.

Later, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming about Mercedes Jones.

Sam was really looking forward to school the next day simply because he couldn't wait to see Mercedes again.

When he got to Algebra he saw that Mercedes was already seated. He made his way towards his desk and took a seat. He was gathering himself, calming his nerves to talk to her but just when he was about to say something Mr. Lawson walked in.

_There goes my chance_ he sighed.

After Algebra, Sam tried to catch up with Mercedes but was stopped by Mr. Lawson who wanted to find out how Sam was doing. He didn't have to time to look for Mercedes after the chat as he was already running late for his next class.

Before fourth period started, as he was making his way towards study hall he saw Mercedes rush down the hallway. He wanted to talk to her so he decided to follow her.

_Where is she going? Why is she walking so fast? He asked himself._

She then turned the corner and headed in through double doors. He followed her in and saw that he was in the auditorium.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue," Mercedes apologized.

"It's ok, Mercedes. Try to be on time tomorrow." The man who she called Mr. Shue answered.

"So who is the boy behind you?" Mr Shue looked at him and asked.

Everyone turned to look at me.

_Oh shit!_ He thought.

"Sam?" Mercedes looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Are you here to audition?" Mr. Shue said raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, Urm…" He stammered.

"Sam is it? Are you here to audition for glee club?" He asked once again, a little louder this time.

Not wanting to look like he was stalking Mercedes, he quickly answered "Yes!"

"Well then, why don't you go up on stage and perform for us?" He pointed to the stage.

"Oh, ok..." Sam stammered again.

He made his way up the stage and grabbed the guitar that one of the band member's was holding. He set up his microphone and introduced himself. "Hi my name is Sam Evans and I will be singing Billionaire."

He wiped the sweat off his hands, strummed the guitar and stared at Mercedes.

* * *

Mercedes was shocked when she found Sam Evans behind her at the auditorium waiting to audition for the glee club. She had not talked to him since yesterday at Algebra, so she was surprised when he said that he was indeed auditioning.

Mercedes sat down next to Quinn in the first row of the auditorium seat. She could see how nervous Sam looked so she smiled at him and gave him a thumb up sign.

When Quinn saw this, she asked, "You know him? But you never talk about him?"

Mercedes just nodded at her, deciding to ignore her questions and listen to Sam's performance. She couldn't believe how good he sounded and his guitar skills were great as well. She couldn't help but smile up at him.

After his performance the auditorium filled with applause from the glee clubbers and Mr. Shue.

"Wow Sam, that was great. So what do you think guys, should Sam join our club?"

"Hell yes, the dude could sing and we could use him to win nationals this year." Puck spoke up.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Puck, Mr. Shue. We should let Sam join us." Rachel admitted.

Everyone agreed in unison. "Well I guess we have all agreed, welcome to the New Directions Sam!" He boomed excitedly.

The New Direction members crowded all around Sam after this. Sam looked like a kid in a candy store, soaking in all the attention. She couldn't help but smile at his happiness_. He looks so cute when he's happy_ she thought.

"Hey, he's so good isn't he?" Said Quinn happily.

"Yeah, he is." Mercedes answered still smiling.

"So you never did answer my question earlier." Commented Quinn.

"What question?" Mercedes gave her a puzzled look.

"I asked, if you knew him and why you've never mentioned him before," Quinn looked slightly agitated.

"Oh that. He's just the new kid in Algebra. I did mention him when you asked me who I was waving to yesterday, remember?" Mercedes countered.

"That was so vague, how should I know you were talking about him?" Said Quinn annoyed.

"Anyway, I think he's really cute. Do you think you could introduce us?" Quinn looked at her pleading.

_Oh hell no, this is not good._ Mercedes thought. Whenever Quinn gave her that face, Mercedes could never resist her best friend.

"Why don't you do it yourself? You do have a mouth you know." Mercedes smirked

"But you know how I am around guys that I like. I always get tongue tied and end up looking like a dork in front of them." Quinn stuck her lower lip out and pouted.

"Well, I do have to agree with you there." Mercedes laughed.

"See, even you noticed it. So are you going to help me?" Quinn pouted even more.

"Fine." Mercedes sighed.

They both walked up the stage where Sam and the rest of the glee clubbers were gathered.

"Hi Sam, congrats on making it into the New Directions." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Mercedes." He smiled shyly at her.

"So I would like you to meet my best friend, Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is Sam Evans. We have Algebra together and I guess now glee club too." She said as she pushed her best friend closer to Sam.

"Hi Sam, welcome to the New Directions." Quinn held her hand out to Sam.

"Um… Hi Quinn." Sam shook her hand gently.

Mercedes didn't know why but when Sam shook Quinn's hand she felt her heart clench. _That's weird_ she thought.

* * *

Sam was feeling like he was going to pass out on stage, until he saw Mercedes smile at him and gave him the thumb up. For some reason, her gesture gave him the courage to continue.

After his performance, he heard everyone applaud him. They then deliberated, if or not he would be joining the glee club. To his amazement everyone agreed that he should join them. He let out the breath; he didn't know he was holding when he was told this_. _

_Am I lucky or what?_ _I also get to spend more time with Mercedes. Yes_! He thought with a smile on his face.

All the glee clubbers and Mr. Shue came to congratulate him on stage afterwards but all he wanted was to talk to Mercedes. Unfortunately, she was not in the crowd. He looked down at the auditorium and saw that she was having a conversation with a blonde haired girl.

"Dude you were awesome out there." The guy with the mohawk said to him.

"Thanks." Sam smirked.

"I'm Puck by the way." Puck held out his hand and Sam shook it

"Wow your mouth is so big! How many tennis balls can you fit in there?" Asked the tall blonde girl wearing a cheerleading uniform to his left.

"I don't know, I've never had balls in my mouth before. Have you?" Sam countered slightly confused by her question.

"Yeah, I have but….." Before Britney could finish Santana was already blowing up at Sam.

"Shut it trouty mouth. Do not talk to my Britney that way, you understand!" Santana gave him an angry glare, as she hugged her girlfriend. Sam was taken aback by her comment.

"Chill San, he was just asking an innocent question." Finn jumped in "Hi I'm Finn, you have to forgive Santana. She can be very protective of her girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry Britney and Santana, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Sam confessed sheepishly looking at Britney.

"It's ok Sam, I know you didn't mean anything by it. I know when people are being mean to me. Lord Tubbington taught me how to read people." She said with a smile.

"Whatever lady lips, don't let it happen again!" Santana rolled her eyes and snuggled in closer to Britney, to hide her grin.

After the outburst, Sam was soon introduced to the rest of the glee clubbers, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and Artie Abrams. As he was chatting with the group Mercedes and the blonde haired girl came up to him. She congratulated him on joining the team and introduced him to Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was a nice girl with a very pretty face but Sam was getting annoyed that he was unable to speak with Mercedes without interruptions.

"So Sam, do you want to join me and Quinn at lunch today?" Mercedes looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Yes, I would love that." And just like that, he got the opening he was asking for. _Thank you Jesus!_

* * *

_This is my first fanfic, so please excuse any mistakes that I have made. Let me know what you think. Do you love it or hate it? I won't post an update until I get a few reviews. Ok, I was joking. I'm in love with the ideas I have in my head. So I will keep writing. Until the next update!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the feedback, story alerts and favorites, I didn't know that people were going to receive this fanfic so well. To answer some of your questions: Like I said in my summary, this story will mostly be an original piece with bits and pieces of Season 2. As far as I'm concerned Shane will never be in the picture and Sam will not be moving out of Lima. I think that story line has been used way too many times and don't you think that it's time we switch things up a bit? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the 2nd chapter. Happy reading! ;)

* * *

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a crush on the new boy at school, Sam Evans, but is afraid to get close to him. So she decides to seek help from her best friend Mercedes Jones. Little does she know that Sam is interested in Mercedes. What happens next? This is a fun and angsty Samcedes fic with bits and pieces of season 2 but the story will mostly be original.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Mercedes didn't know why she decided to ask Sam to join her and Quinn for lunch but she couldn't take it back, once she blurted it out. _You're just trying to help Quinn,_ her mind stated. _Are you sure it's about helping Quinn and not you wanting to get to know Sam?_ Her sub conscience questioned. _I think you like Sam…. You're just afraid to admit it._

"Stop it!" She shouted at her sub conscience mentally.

She only noticed that she had said this out loud, when both Sam and Quinn gave her a stunned look.

"Stop what, Ebby?" Quinn quizzed looking at Mercedes with concern in her eyes.

"Oh, there was a fly buzzing around my ear." She pretended to swat an imaginary fly on the right side of her ear.

Before Sam or Quinn could comment, the bell rang, signaling that lunch hour had begun. _Saved by the bell._ Mercedes thought.

"So are we ready for lunch?" Mercedes smiled at both Sam and Quinn.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam finally broke his silence, smiling at Mercedes.

Mercedes led the way to the cafeteria, so she could give Sam and Quinn some time to get to know each other. She didn't know what Sam had said, but Quinn was laughing at whatever it was. She felt slightly irritated at her best friend's happiness but she brushed it aside.

When they got to the cafeteria, Mercedes was excited to see that they were serving tater tots today. She smiled widely and got in line to order her lunch. After buying their lunch, they made their way to the table where the glee kids normally sat. Mercedes saw that Artie and Puck were already seated at the table.

"Hi, guys!" Mercedes beamed at the both of them.

"What's up Sexy Mama, hey Quinn," Puck said as he inched himself closer to Quinn.

Mercedes set down next to Sam and accidentally brushed her leg against his. She felt sparks travel through her at the contact_. Why do I always get shocked whenever I touch him?_ To avoid from reading too much into her thought. She looked up at Quinn.

Quinn looked uncomfortably towards Mercedes with a "Help me" look.

"So, um... Quinn why don't you switch places with me? I have something I need to talk to Puck about," Mercedes asked, feeling a little sad that she wouldn't be able to sit next to Sam.

"Yes!" Quinn answered quickly, before making the switch with Mercedes.

Puck looked a little hurt by this and if Mercedes had looked at Sam, she would've seen the disappointment on his face.

"What did you want to talk about, Hot Mama?" Puck said a little too closely to Mercedes for her liking.

"Um… Oh, I wanted to know how your summer went." She said to cover her earlier statement about needing to talk to Puck.

"It went well. I cleaned a bunch of pools like I did every summer." Puck looked at Quinn longingly as he said this. "Listen Hot Mama, I need to talk to you about something, can you meet me in between one of your classes to chat?"

Mercedes had a feeling that the _something_ Puck was talking about had something to do with Quinn. "Sure, Puck, we'll talk later."

"So, tell us about your life in Nashville." Quinn asked Sam shyly.

Mercedes loved Quinn like her own sister but for some reason, at that very moment she felt like strangling her best friend. _Why am I so annoyed all of a sudden?_

Lunch went by with a breeze. They all talked about Sam and his life back in Nashville, TN. Mercedes found out that McKinley High was Sam's first coed school, before coming here he had always attended an all-boys school. He had two other siblings, twins, named Stacy and Stevie, aged 7 years old. She could tell that he was very fond of his siblings by the way he talked about them.

It was now 7th period, she was standing by her locker with Puck, talking about the _something_ he told her about at lunch.

"There you are, I was wondering if I was ever going to see you." Puck said when he caught up with her after the bell rang at the end of the 6th period.

"Don't you ever go to class?" Mercedes said almost laughing. Puck was the king of truancy; it's amazing how he advanced to the sophomore class.

"You know me, I never go to class. I get by on my good looks and charm." He winked at her.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Quinn, she's driving me crazy! I've done everything to get her to go out with me, I even recited a romantic poem for her in English but still she refuse to go out with me!" Puck ranted. "Look I know that I can be an asshole. I'm really trying to change but she isn't seeing that." He continued looking sadly at her.

"I'm sorry Puck." Mercedes said giving him a hug to calm him down.

He embraced her for a little while, then looked up at her and said, "Will you help me Mercedes? Maybe you can talk to her or something?"

Mercedes looked at him with compassion and nodded. _He really is a nice guy. I should at least try to help him._ She thought. "All right Puck, I'll help you but only under a few conditions." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything, just tell me what they are." Puck said with hope in his eyes.

"First, no more screwing around. If you want to win Quinn you have to show her that you are committed to only her." Puck was the use 'em and leave 'em type. Everyone at McKinley High knew this.

"I haven't slept with anyone since regionals. I swear!" Puck said as he held up his right hand.

"Second, you have to start being nicer to people around you. This means no more taking other people's lunch money." Mercedes stated as she cross her arms.

"I'll try." He answered looking down at his feet.

"Third, and the most important condition. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Quinn, is my best friend and I know her like the back of my hands. Fortunately for you, you have me on your side. I do have to warn you now Puck, if you break her heart, you will have me to deal with and you do not want a pissed off Mercedes Jones." She finished with a warning.

"Thank you Mercedes, I'll do everything you ask of me." Puck finished.

He then picked her up in a hug and spun the both of them around. His action, made Mercedes squeal with delight. Before he left, he gave Mercedes a friendly kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Sam was conversing with Quinn at the auditorium when he heard Mercedes yell "Stop it!"

Confused, at what was happening, he turned to look at her. Mercedes looked embarrassed at her outburst and quickly told them that there was a fly buzzing around her right ear as she swatted at that general direction.

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang and they headed out of the auditorium towards the cafeteria.

Mercedes was walking a few steps ahead of him and Quinn. _Why would she leave me alone with Quinn? Does she not like me? Maybe I smell bad…_ He pondered.

There was an awkward silence between the both of them, until he saw a burly guy wearing a varsity jacket, bend over to pick up something that he had probably dropped. As he was doing this, Sam noticed that the guy was exposing a part of his butt cheeks.

Trying to break the silence, Sam blurted out, "Look, a future plumber!"

Hearing this, Quinn burst out in laughter. He looked at Mercedes who was still walking ahead of them, and noticed her flinch. _What was that about?_ He thought.

Quinn seemed a little more relaxed around him and they fell into an easy conversation. When he got to the cafeteria, he bought a turkey wheat sandwich, a bag of chips and cranberry juice. He looked at Mercedes' tray and saw that she had a large portion of tater tots and apple juice. _She must really love tater tots._ When they were done with buying lunch, they headed over to a table where Puck and Artie were already seated.

Mercedes greeted both Puck and Artie, and set down next to Sam. Sam could feel Mercedes' thigh brush up against his jeans clad leg, and felt himself shiver at the action. _Please do that again._ He begged in his mind. Before he could really enjoy what had just happened, Mercedes spoke up, she requested for Quinn to change seats with her. Her reasoning, she had to talk to Puck about something.

Sam looked towards Mercedes with sad eyes but she didn't look his way. When she set down, Puck got too close to her and started whispering something into her ears. Sam felt jealousy burn inside him. _Back away from her Puck! She's mine! _Sam was taken aback by this revelation. He knew that he liked Mercedes but he had never felt like this about a girl before. It was scary in a way. He'd only known Mercedes for 2 short days_. Who the hell falls for a girl that fast?_

He was broken out of his inner turmoil when Quinn asked, "So, tell us about your life back in Nashville."

They spent the rest of the lunch period talking about Sam. He told them about this being his first coed school and also about his family. He saw the look Mercedes gave him when he talked about his brother and sister. The way she was smiling at him gave him butterflies. _If only she would give me that smile every time she looks at me._ He smiled.

_xxxxxxxx_

He was walking towards his next class at the end of the 6th period when he saw Mercedes by her locker, except she wasn't alone. She was having a rather intense conversation with Puck. _Why is he always around her?_ Sam wanted to like Puck, but the constant interactions between Mercedes and the mohawked freak was making it hard for Sam to like him.

Sam was about to walk away, when he saw Puck pick Mercedes up in a hug and spin the both of them around. When he heard her squeal in delight, it broke his heart. His heart broke a little more when Puck gave Mercedes a kiss on her cheek before leaving her.

_xxxxxxxxx_

After school, Sam decided to try out for the football team. All of the glee boys were football players, except for Kurt. He heard that Kurt had joined the team last year but decided that football was just not his forte. Sam had always been athletic so try outs was not as draining to him as it would be to some people. McKinley High School's football team had been struggling for years which made getting into the team easier.

Through football he got to know Mike Chang better. Mike was an extremely gifted student and athlete. He was currently dating Tina Cohen-Chang, they met last year when they both joined the glee club. According to Mike, sparks flew and they were inseparable ever since.

xxxxxxxx

The next day, Sam decided to put distance between him and Mercedes. He was still reeling from what he had seen yesterday. He was restless all night, thinking about what had happened. He knew he had no right to be jealous but he couldn't help feeling that way. Sam figured that if he stayed away, then the hurt he was feeling would eventually fade and he would be able to feel normal again.

So at Algebra, he tried not to look her way. When he had a question, he kept silent instead of asking her for help. The only almost interaction they had at the class was when she looked at him and smiled. He returned the smile and looked down at his book quickly. He knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it. He had to get rid of the butterflies that were currently fluttering in his stomach.

When he walked in to his first glee class, he was greeted by Mike, "Hey Sam, come sit with us." He gestured to the open sit on the right side of him. Tina was sitting on the other side of Mike. They talked amongst themselves before the rest of the class piled in. Mercedes and Quinn were the last one to walk in. They took the seats upfront. Even though it was torture, Sam could not help but look her way. Instead of meeting her eyes however, it was Quinn's eyes that stared back at him. He quickly looked to the front.

"Alright guys, today we are having an open mic session. Anyone who are interested please feel free to speak up." Mr. Shue said while looking at us expectantly.

Before anyone could get a word in, Puck spoke up. "I have a song Mr. Shue." Walking down from his seat at the back row, he continued. "This one is for someone very special in my life." He said while he looked towards Mercedes.

He told the band his song selection, picked up the spare guitar and they started playing.

_**Where it began, I can't begin to knowin'**_

_**But then I know it's growing strong**_

_**Was in the spring,**_

_**And spring became the summer**_

_**Who'd believe you'd come along**_

He made his way towards Mercedes and stood in front of her.

_**Hands, touching hands, reaching out**_

_**Touching me, touching you**_

_**Oh, sweet Caroline**_

_**Good times never seem so good**_

_**I've been inclined to believe it never would**_

The rest of the class joined in the chorus.

_**Oh, sweet Caroline**_

_**Good times never seem so good**_

_**I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..**_

When Puck was done with his performance, he took Mercedes' hand and kissed it.

Watching this, Sam's heart clenched. Somehow staying away from her was a very bad idea. It seemed to bring Puck and Mercedes closer together_. She obviously likes guys who were bold and are not afraid to take chances. Why can't the guy be me? Maybe it's his stupid mohawk. Should I get my hair cut like that? No, I refuse to look like I'm wearing a squirrel on my head! _So many thoughts were going through his head, that he felt like it was about to explode. He needed to talk to someone and he needed to do it fast. He looked to his left and knew who that person should be.

* * *

Before school began the next day, Puck came running towards Mercedes. They were supposed to meet, to come up with a plan for project Quick. That was the secret code they made up for this _project._

"Good morning, Mercedes." Puck said politely.

Mercedes was slightly taken aback by this. "What? No Hot Mama today?" She asked smirking.

"Nah… I'm trying to be gentlemanly. Besides I read somewhere that girls like it when guys are polite to them," He replied with a shrug.

Mercedes chuckled at his reply. "Boy… You crazy!"

"So… Have you come up with a plan to woo Quinn yet?" Puck asked.

"I haven't thought about it. Yesterday was kind of a hectic day." It wasn't a lie. She went shopping with Quinn yesterday after school and when she got home, she was too tired to do anything else. So she went straight to sleep.

"I have a plan." Mercedes raised her eyebrow when he said this.

"Listen to me before you shoot me down ok." Mercedes just nodded.

"I was thinking that maybe I should pretend to like you, I could do all the stupid shit… I meant sorry stuff I've been doing to impress Quinn. I read that girls, hates it when guys who like them end up pursuing other girls." Puck said with a hopeful look.

"Since when do you read Puck?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey, I resent that… I do read you know, it's just most people don't know that I do. It's easier to act like the dumb delinquent when you're trying to uphold your bad boy image." He finished looking a little sheepish.

"Alright," Mercedes mumbled. She couldn't believe that she was going through with this plan. But what else could she do? She had already agreed to help the poor guy.

"What?" Puck looked at her puzzled.

"I said, alright. I will let you pretend to like me but if she doesn't buy it then we're stopping. You got it?" Mercedes said. She suddenly felt like she was in the twilight zone. The things that she was about to do was so unlike her.

"Got it… Thank you Mercedes." He hugged her after he expressed his gratitude. Mercedes knew she should feel uncomfortable with his constant need to hug her whenever she helped him. Oddly enough she doesn't. When she hugged Puck, she felt like she was hugging her big brother.

She heard someone clearing their throat, which made her pull away from Puck. She looked at the direction where the sound came from and saw Quinn standing there, arms crossed and her right eyebrow raised. _Maybe she is interested in him._ Mercedes thought.

"What are you two doing? Why are you hugging my best friend Puck? What… because you could not seduce me, you think that Mercedes will go for it?" Quinn stated looking pissed.

_Ok, maybe I was wrong about Quinn being interested in Puck. _Mercedes thought.

"It was just a hug Ivy. Chill out… I helped Puck out with his homework and he was just being grateful. Besides, I hugged him first." Mercedes lied.

"Whatever…" Quinn said still looking annoyed.

"I better go… Thanks again, Mercedes, for helping me with the homework." He looked at her and Quinn then walked away.

"That was rude of you Ivy." Mercedes gave her a chastising look.

"What? I didn't know that the hug was on purpose. For all I know he could've forced it on you. And when the hell did you get so chummy with Puck huh? Quinn stated.

"Oh my god… Will you drop it already? I told you that it was just a friendly hug." Mercedes was starting to get annoyed at her best friend.

"Unless, you are jealous… Are you jealous, Ivy?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"Are you crazy? Why would I be jealous of that… that buffoon?" Quinn countered, looking down at her toes trying to hide a grin from Mercedes. Fortunately for Mercedes, she caught it.

_Hmmm…. So she does like Puck. This is interesting._ Mercedes smiled as she thought about how her theory was right.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Something must be wrong with Sam. He refused to look at her in Algebra; the only time he looked at her was when she looked his way and smiled at him. He smiled back but the smile never reached his eyes.

At glee, Mercedes and Quinn were the last ones to walk in. They were in such a rush that Mercedes didn't look around the class to see if Sam was in the class with her.

Just then, Quinn spoke to her. "Sam looked at me; I think he likes me… I am so excited!"

At her best friend's statement Mercedes felt flutters in her stomach. _So he is in class…. _

Then she thought about what Quinn had said and felt her heart drop._ Oh no please not my best friend… _She thought. She knew that most boys liked Quinn because she's thin and beautiful but for some reason, she was hoping that Sam Evans would be immune to Quinn's beauty. Just once Mercedes wanted a boy to like her, instead of her best friend_._

_Are you kidding? Why would he want you, when he can have Quinn?_ Her inner thoughts mocked.

Glee went by quickly, this week they were doing open mic. Puck sang Sweet Caroline to her in the attempt to make Quinn jealous. Which must have worked, judging from the look of anger on Quinn's face when Puck kissed Mercedes' hand after his performance.

When lunch time came Sam was nowhere to be seen. Mercedes couldn't help but feeling a little bit hurt by this. _Is he sick? Maybe he doesn't want to be around me. He did act strangely during Algebra…_. She didn't want to think too much into it. So she joined Quinn and the rest of the glee clubbers at the cafeteria table and ate her lunch.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Tell me your thoughts and input on how the fic should move forward. You never know, I might actually put it in the next chapter. Starting from the next chapter however, this fic will be updated every 3 days. I've had a pretty rough couple of nights, pushing myself to finish the 2 chapters. I'm glad my hard work is paying off though. Well till next time readers. Don't forget to review! (the more reviews I get the faster I write) Goodbye for now.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a crush on the new boy at school, Sam Evans, but is afraid to get close to him. So she decides to seek help from her best friend Mercedes Jones. Little does she know that Sam is interested in Mercedes. What happens next? This is a fun and angsty Samcedes fic with bits and pieces of season 2 but the story will mostly be original.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, Sam nudged Mike "Hey man, I need to talk to you about something. Do you have time right now?"

"Sure man, let me tell Tina first." Mike replied.

Mike looked at Tina and said "Baby, I'm gonna go help Sam with something, you go ahead to lunch. I will see you in a little bit ok?"

"Ok." Tina smiled at him. She gave Mike a quick kiss before walking out of the classroom.

When the classroom was finally empty, Mike asked "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sam was suddenly on edge. _Maybe this was a bad idea. _He thought nervously. He shook his head and decided to just get the confession out of the way. "Here's the thing, I really like Mercedes but I don't think she feels the same way about me. What should I do?"

"I can't seem to get her out of my head; I'm even having dreams about her." Sam confessed with a dreamy smile.

"Sounds like you're hooked… I know how you feel. I was the same way with Tina." Mike said with a reminiscent look on his face. "I think it's great that you like Mercedes, she really is a great girl but I think you do have a slight problem here." Mike continued.

"And what is that?" Sam asked a little worried.

"I think that Quinn has a crush on you." Mike replied with a shrug.

"What? No… She couldn't have. I mean we barely even talk!" Sam said in denial.

"I've seen the way she looks at you dude and trust me she likes you." Mike said while he patted Sam on the back.

Sam sat down in one of the empty chairs, he was taken aback by this new information "This is not what I wanted to hear. What do I do now? This is turning out to be a nightmare. Why couldn't you tell me that it was Mercedes who liked me instead?" He ranted while pulling his hair in an attempt to relieve the headache that he was suddenly having.

Mike sat down next to Sam and said "Chill out dude, everything will be fine. Since you don't like Quinn, just stay away from her, eventually she'll get the point that you're not in to her. As for Mercedes, I say go for it, ask her out or something. Don't wait too long though, by the looks of things, it looks like you have competition." Mike said referring to Puck.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, what's the deal with Puck and Mercedes? They're awfully close for being just friends." Sam asked.

"I don't know dude, this is new to me too. From what I know, Puck used to be in to Quinn. Heck, just a few days ago he made a fool out of himself by reciting poetry to her in English just to get her attention. Maybe he got tired of waiting for her and decided to go for Mercedes instead…" Mike answered looking just as confused as Sam.

"If you really want to know what is really going on between Puck and Mercedes, you should just ask her. It will save you so much heartache." Mike finished.

"Thanks for the advice man; you don't know how great is it to be able to tell someone about all this." Sam said.

"No problem dude, you can always talk to me if you need to. Now, let's go to lunch… I'm starving." Mike finished, dragging Sam along as he walked out of the classroom.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam felt a lot better after his talk with Mike. He started to treat Mercedes normally again. He still had not asked her about Puck yet. Since he sang "Sweet Caroline" to Mercedes, the flirtation was at bare minimum, so Sam figured that Puck had moved on.

It was now Friday at glee club; Sam had decided to perform at the open mic session. He picked the song Crush by David Archuleta to perform. He wanted Mercedes to know that he had a crush on her. _Hopefully she'll understand what I'm trying to tell her through the song._

When everyone was seated, he decided to make his move. "Mr. Shue, I have a song I would like perform for the class."

"Go ahead, Sam." Replied Mr. Shue as he made his way to an empty chair.

Sam gestured for the band to start playing, looked straight at Mercedes and started singing.

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**

**Cause the possibility**  
**That you would ever feel the same way**  
**About me, just too much, just too much**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**  
**All I ever think about is you**  
**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**  
**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**  
**All that we can be, where this thing can go?**  
**Am I crazy or falling in love?**  
**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**  
**Are you holding back like the way I do?**  
**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**  
**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**  
**Going away-ay-ay**

**Has it ever crossed your mind**  
**When we're hanging, spending time girl?**  
**Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**  
**Cause I believe that we can make this into**  
**Something that will last, last forever, forever!**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**  
**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**  
**Am I crazy or falling in love?**  
**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**  
**Are you holding back like the way I do?**  
**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**  
**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**  
**Going away-ay-ay**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**  
**All I ever think about is you**  
**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**  
**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**  
**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**  
**Am I crazy or falling in love?**  
**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**  
**Are you holding back like the way I do?**  
**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**  
**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**  
**This crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away**  
**Going away-ay-ay**  
**Going away-ay-ay**

He just kept staring at Mercedes during the whole performance. She looked shocked by this and kept looking away. _Does she get that I'm singing this to her? Why does she keep looking away? Does she not see me the same way?_

Everyone clapped and cheered at his performance. "Wow Sam great job." Complimented Mr. Shue.

"Somebody's got a crush…. Somebody's got a crush…" Singsong Britney.

"Wanky…" Santana said while looking between Britney and Sam.

"So, who was the song for Trouty?" Santana asked smirking.

"Yeah, who was the song for Sam?" Countered Mike with a knowing smile.

_I am going to kill him! _Sam thought. Mike had turned out to be a great friend but at that moment Sam wished that he had kept his crush on Mercedes a secret. Mike probably thought that he was being funny but Sam felt embarrassed when the whole class stared at him waiting for the answer.

"Leave him alone guys, he obviously don't want to tell us the answer." Piped in Quinn, giving him a pitying look.

Even though he had no romantic feelings towards Quinn, her interruption made Sam want to kiss her as a form of gratitude. She obviously is a good person.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Mr. Shue said changing the subject. "That was a great performance Sam, we are all glad to have you with us this year."

Sam made his way back to his seat with a last look at Mercedes. He could not get rid of the smile on his face when he caught her staring at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the following Monday; Mr. Shue announced that they will be performing duets that week. At first Sam was happy at the prospect of possibly being able to perform with Mercedes but Mr. Shue burst his happiness bubble when he said. "I know that everyone probably already know who they want to do the duet with, but I've decided to shake things up a bit."

"I have written each of your names and put it in this bowl; the first person I call will come up here and pick the name of his or her partner. Once this is done, the process will repeat until everyone is partnered up." Said Mr. Shue, holding up the fish bowl. You could hear a few people grumble about the new turn of events. But it didn't deter Mr. Shue, he put his hand in the bowl, mixed it around and picked a name. "Quinn, come up here and pick your partner."

Quinn mimicked the same action and announced with a smile. "Sam."

Sam felt his heart dropped, this was the worst scenario possible. He was to stay away from her but with this new development, how could he? He obviously had to meet her to rehearse their song. He could hear his mind say loudly, _Oh shit, I'm so screwed. _

If that wasn't bad enough, he found out that Mercedes was going to be partnered with Puck. _Can I ever catch a break?_

* * *

The past few days were strange for Mercedes. She could not stop thinking about Sam and although things with Sam had returned to normal, there was still something a little off about the way he acted around her. Of course she didn't act any better seeing as she couldn't stop drooling around him.

Mercedes didn't know if she should be happy or worried when she listened to Sam's performance. He kept staring at her but of course he could be staring at Quinn too. She just wasn't sure which he was doing, so whenever his gaze met hers she would look away. When he sang, she felt her heart fluttered_. Could he really be singing this to me? Maybe he feels the same way about me as I do for him._ At first Mercedes didn't want to admit it but when her thoughts constantly went back to Sam, she knew, she had a crush on him.

After the song, some of the glee clubbers questioned Sam about the song. Who the song was intended for? Mercedes couldn't help but feel embarrassed for him. She didn't want to ask but she was curious as well. Before he could answer, Quinn had come to his rescue. Mercedes couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at her best friend. _There goes my chance to find out._ Maybe it's for the best that he didn't answer, if he had said it was for Quinn or any other girl, Mercedes would be heartbroken.

The rest of the school week passed quickly; when Monday came, Mercedes found out that they were doing duets this week at glee. _I would love to sing with Sam._ She smiled at her inner thoughts. When she found out that Sam will be partnered with Quinn she started to feel a little jealous. _Why does Quinn always get everything?_

Ever since they were little girls, Quinn had gotten everything she ever wanted. Her parents were lenient with her, seeing as she was their only child. Quinn came from a well to do family, so her parents could afford to spoil her. Mercedes' parents were well to do as well; her dad was a dentist and her mom an attorney. Mercedes only had one other sibling, her older brother Derrek, but unlike Quinn's parents, Mercedes parents believed in hard work. If Mercedes wanted something she had to work for it, by doing chores around the house. As much as she grumbled, Mercedes was grateful for the sense of responsibility her parents had instilled in her.

Quinn did not only receive attention from her family but also everyone who she came in contact with. She is, after all, very beautiful and kind, the older she got the more attention she received. Mercedes was used to being ignored; she never cared for attention until Sam Evans entered her life. With Sam, she wanted to be the star in his eyes.

"Mercedes, it's your turn. Come on up here." Mr. Shue said interrupting her train of thought.

Mercedes got up and stood next to Mr. Shue, she dipped her hand into the bowl and picked up a name. "Puck." She announced relieved. She was a little nervous when her name was called, there were only a few people left without partners, one of which was Rachel Berry. She would probably have to shoot herself if she had to sing with Rachel. _She would probably want to sing some show tunes and that would just not fly with me._

She invited Puck to her home to discuss song choices after school. They were sitting in the living room discussing on which song they should perform. They finally agreed on Thank god I found you by Mariah Carey, Joe and 98 degrees. "It would make Quinn die of jealousy." Mercedes stated with a smile.

"About that…. I don't think we should go on with the plan." Puck said sadly.

"Why not…. I thought our plan was working? Are you no longer interested in Quinn?" Mercedes asked confused at Puck's sudden change of heart.

"Well, it's because of the song I performed at the open mic session. I thought she was going to kill us both. I might be an asshole Mercedes but believe it or not, I don't like seeing Quinn hurt." He said anxiously.

"Was that all you saw? She was angry because she has feelings for you Puck. No matter how little they may be right now they are still there. She wouldn't give a damn otherwise." Mercedes said trying to convince him.

"But… Never mind. You women are so confusing. When we want you, you couldn't care less about us men but when we try to move on, you're suddenly interested again. God… I have a headache now." Puck ranted rubbing his temples.

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at him. "I hate to agree but you're right, we women are fickle creatures." She said with a pat on his back.

"So are you sure you want to give up? It would be such a waste if you do. Especially, with all the progress we've made." Mercedes asked, she knew that he would probably agree with her but she had to ask anyway.

"No…. Let's do this." He said with renewed hope.

* * *

Sam reluctantly met up with Quinn after school to go over their song choice. Since finding out that Quinn had a crush on him, he was hesitant to spend too much alone time with her. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He was silent when he got into the empty classroom. Quinn broke the silence by suggesting a few songs; they ended up picking Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat because it was a fairly easy song to sing.

Sam started getting really uncomfortable when Quinn suggested that she should play the guitar with him while they sang. "The performance would look more romantic if we did." She said smiling at him.

_Oh shit... I'm truly fucked now…_ He thought. "Ummm… Ok sure." He didn't want to be an asshole and turn her idea down so he agreed.

Quinn looked happy when he gave her his answer. They ended up spending a few hours practicing; Sam had to teach her the basics of playing the guitar. He couldn't be happier when the practice ended.

A few days passed and the day of the performance came. There were only 2 couples that have yet to perform. Sam and Quinn, and, Puck and Mercedes. He and Quinn went first. He really wished that he was doing this with Mercedes. _I wonder what Mercedes and I would sound like together._

**Sam: Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
**

Sam stood in place playing the guitar with Quinn beside him, while looking into Mercedes' eyes.

**Quinn: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

Quinn looked at Sam with an enamored look.

**Together: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**  
**Ooh ooh ooh**

**They don't know how long it takes**  
**Waiting for a love like this**  
**Every time we say goodbye**  
**I wish we had one more kiss**  
**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Lucky we're in love in every way**  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**  
**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Sam: And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
**To an island where we'll meet**  
**You'll hear the music fill the air**  
**I'll put a flower in your hair**

Sam tried catching Mercedes' eyes but she kept avoiding his gaze.

**Quinn: Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now**

**Together: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**  
**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooh ooh ooh**  
**Ooh ooh ooh, ooh**

Sam felt uneasy during the whole performance with Quinn but the feeling was enhanced by the end of performance, when he had to hold Quinn's hands. She held on to his hands a little longer than expected, Sam had to let go of her hand abruptly yet gently, so as not to hurt her feelings.

After the glee clubbers applauded them, Mr. Shue commented "That was great guys, I could really feel the chemistry between you guys."

"You guys were so sweet, I have cavities now." Santana commented with fake enthusiasm.

"Really? I can have Lord Tubbington have a look at that. He has a diploma in dental assisting you know." Britney piped in looking a little worried at her girlfriend. Everyone gave her the crazy look.

"Alright, it is now Puck and Mercedes' turn. You guys ready?" Mr. Shue asked both Mercedes and Puck.

Puck and Mercedes, made their way up to the front of the class holding hands. They stood facing each other and began the song.

They were both smiling and flirting with each other during the performance. He saw Quinn flinched more than once when Puck held Mercedes' hand. _Huh… Maybe Quinn has feelings for Puck. _He thought. Sam couldn't help but feel a little hurt by their flirtiness. He was hoping that maybe, he still had a chance with Mercedes. Then during the last verse of the song she looked at him, and just like that Sam felt that there was hope again.

* * *

Mercedes watched as Quinn and Sam performed Lucky. _I wish he was singing that to me. _

They sounded so good together. _Of course they do…_ _They are made for each other. _Mocked,her sub conscience.

She noticed Sam look her way a few times. _Why does he keep looking at me?_ _Shouldn't he be looking at Quinn?_ She felt so flustered that she looked away every time she met his eyes.

Mr. Shue said something about how it was Puck and Mercedes' turn to sing.

"You ready Mercedes?" Puck questioned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mercedes answered as she took the hand he offered.

They walked hand in hand to the front of the class. Puck told the band what they were going to perform, they took their positions, facing each other and started singing.

**Mercedes: I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I've finally found a man that's true  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life**

**Both: Thank God I found you**  
**I was lost without you**  
**My every wish and every dream**  
**Somehow became reality**  
**When you brought the sunlight**  
**Completed my whole life**  
**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**  
**Cause baby I'm so thankful**  
**I found you**

**Puck: I would give you everything**  
**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**  
**To ensure your happiness**  
**I'll cherish every part of you**  
**Because without you beside me I can't survive**  
**I don't wanna try**  
**If you're keeping me warm each and every night**  
**I'll be all right**  
**Cause I need you in my life**

**Both: Thank God I found you (I'm begging you)**  
**I was lost without you (so lost without you)**  
**My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)**  
**Somehow became reality**  
**When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)**

**Completed my whole life**  
**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**  
**Cause baby I'm so thankful**  
**I found you**

**See I was so desolate**  
**Before you came to me**  
**Looking back I guess it shows**  
**that we were destined to shine**  
**After the rain to appreciate**

**And care for what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way**

**Thank God I found you**  
**I was lost without you (lost without you baby)**  
**My every wish and every dream**  
**Somehow became reality**  
**When you brought the sunlight**  
**Completed my whole life (whole life)**  
**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**  
**Sweet baby I'm so thankful**  
**I found you**

**Thank God I found you**  
**I was lost without you**  
**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**  
**My baby I'm so thankful**  
**I found you**

They both looked to front of the class, Mercedes looking at Sam and Puck at Quinn, when Mercedes sang the last verse of the song.

**Mercedes: I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you**

They received a big round of applause from their classmates. "Wow guys… That has got to be the best performance this week." When he received annoyed looks from a few of the glee clubbers, he back paddled. "Not that all of your other performances weren't good. I just think that you both sounded great together and the chemistry was sizzling." He finished.

"Yeah… Mr. Shue is right, now I'm just going to ask what everyone has been dying to know. What is going on between you two?" Questioned Santana.

Puck took her hand just then and said. "Look, we like spending time with each other; we're just enjoying each other's company. Who knows what the future holds? Maybe we'll start dating, maybe not. We both are taking things really slow right now. The chemistry you just witnessed was just us being comfortable with each other." Mercedes couldn't help but think, _and the Oscar goes to… Noah Puckerman._

Mercedes looked at Sam; he kept silent with a pained look on his face. While Quinn, who was seated to the right of him, looked at the both Puck and Mercedes with fury in her eyes_. Oh no…. Maybe the acting was a little too convincing. _Mercedes thought.

* * *

After the comment Puck made to the class, he leaned over and kissed Mercedes. The kiss started slow and then became more intense. They were grabbing at each other, like they couldn't feel enough of each other.

"No…." Sam screamed.

Sam was jolted out of sleep by that nightmare. He noticed that his sheets were soaked with sweat. He was used to dreaming about Mercedes but this was just downright scary. At that moment Sam decided that enough was enough, he was going to have a chat with Mercedes about what was really going on between her and Puck. He needed answers, if she was indeed with Puck, he would have no choice but to let the dream of being with her go.

* * *

I know, I'm mean for ending the chapter like that but I promise you that the next one will be just as good if not better. Unfortunately, Samcedes will not happen for a few more chapters. I think if I brought them together too soon, I would be jumping the shark. Who wants that right? Anyway, leave me a comment. I got a few good ones for the last chapter; which I will input into future chapters. Well that's all for now. Until next time my fellow readers, it's time for me to say goodnight and catch up on reading other fanfics. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back… This chapter will include a suggestion from one of the readers. Want to find out who got the honors? You'll have to read to find out. I will mention the honored one at the end of the chapter. Also I would like to add that there will be very little Rachel, Kurt and Finn in this fic. I feel like they get featured in the show enough. It's time to let other characters shine.

I really would like to thank everyone who took the time to review. Your reviews inspire me.

gurlchocolate I forgot to mention you at the last chapter but thank you for the suggestion. It was definitely helpful.

Moonlight015, I love that you're not afraid to express your opinion; it's really refreshing and trust me when I say, I really do appreciate it. There should be more reviewers like you.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone.

* * *

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a crush on the new boy at school, Sam Evans, but is afraid to get close to him. So she decides to seek help from her best friend Mercedes Jones. Little does she know that Sam is interested in Mercedes. What happens next? This is a fun and angsty Samcedes fic with bits and pieces of season 2 but the story will mostly be original.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Sam was having a hard time understanding the material in Algebra. The questions he was seeing were a jumbled mess in his eyes. He looked at Mercedes and an idea struck him. _Why didn't I think of this sooner?_ He was going to ask Mercedes to help him with Algebra. There was no way she would turn him down, after all he was her friend. Sam thought confidently.

After class, as Sam walked out with Mercedes he said, "Mercedes, I am having a hard time understanding the problems given to us today. Could you possibly help me out?" Sam asked biting his lower lip.

"Sure Sam, I'll help you." Mercedes said giving him a dazzling smile.

"Ok then, how about we meet up after school? Do you know of a place we can go?"

"Well there's The Lima Bean? It's got the best coffee in town. In my opinion, its better then the big franchise coffee shops." Mercedes said with a wink.

Sam didn't know where the flirtiness came from but he liked it. He wished that she would stay that way around him; it was refreshing to see her like that.

"The Lima Bean it is then, I'll meet you there at 4:30. See you later." Sam said waving at her and walked off to his next class.

"See you." Mercedes did the same.

After going home for a quick shower and to change his clothes, Sam had his mom drop him off in front of The Lima Bean. He took a steadying breath to calm his nerves, opened the door and walked into the coffee shop. Mercedes was already there, she was seated at a secluded corner of the shop.

Sam noticed that she had changed clothes. _Of course she changed you doofus, you did the same remember?_ Mercedes was wearing a purple off the shoulder blouse and black jeans. Even with such a simple outfit, Sam thought she looked stunning.

Sam made his way to where she was seating, "Hey Mercedes, thanks for meeting me like this, I really appreciate your help." Sam sat down across from Mercedes.

"No problem Sam, anything to help a friend."

Sam didn't know why but when heard the word "friend" his heart sank. He decided that he couldn't take the suspense of not knowing any longer, so he went for the kill.

"So…. Are you and Puck Dating?" He blurted out before he could change his mind.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and like any other Saturday mornings, Mercedes was having breakfast with Quinn at the little mom and pop coffee shop that they frequented.

They were talking about what had happened at school that week when Quinn asked, "What's going on between you and Puck?"

"Nothing serious, we just like spending time with each other." Mercedes answered nonchalantly.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Quinn replied with a raised brow.

_Oh boy… Here we go…._

"Look Ivy, if you have feelings for Puck, tell me now and I will back off. I need to know before I get too invested in this. Anyway, I have a feeling that he still likes you."

"Really?" Quinn questioned enthusiastically but then changed her demeanor just as quickly. "Not that I care or anything."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Quinn's comment. _When will the girl admit that she likes Puck?_

"Of course he still likes you, sometimes when he thinks I'm not looking he will look your way. I don't think he's over you yet." Mercedes smiled at her best friend.

"You're lucky to have someone care so much about you Ivy. I would give anything to have a guy look at me the way Puck looks at you." She continued sadly.

"I don't know Ebby, my feelings are conflicted. Puck can be so sweet one minute and another he's acting like a complete jerk. I don't want that in a boyfriend…. I want someone stable. I especially don't want to open myself up to him, if it's only going to end in heartbreak." Quinn frowned.

Mercedes understood what Quinn was saying. Puck had a very bad track record when it comes to women; it's understandable that Quinn should feel apprehensive.

"Look Ivy, I know that Puck is emotionally retarded but I'll have you know that he has always been a perfect gentleman when he's with me. He never pushed me to do anything that I'm not comfortable doing. Surely that is points enough to get you to reconsider him?" Mercedes said.

Quinn stayed silent and bit her lip.

"What does your heart tell you?" Mercedes pressed.

"I don't know…. I have to admit that there is something there but I like Sam too. He's a really nice guy; I feel safe around him."

Mercedes' heart dropped when Quinn mentioned Sam. _Don't worry girl, you're not even sure if he likes Quinn or not. Besides, he's been staring at you quite a lot lately. Don't get bend out of shape until you find out the truth._ Mercedes smiled with renewed hope.

"Sam makes you feel safe but what about Puck? Which one of them gives you butterflies, when they walk pass or look at you? I've read that you should be with someone who gives you all those feelings."

_Oh god… I'm starting to sound like Puck._

"Me and Puck are great together, we have this easiness between us that I've never shared with any guy before, but sometimes I feel like there is someone else out there for me. Someone who will accept me just the way I am. That's why I'm taking things slow with Puck, because I don't want to have to settle for second best. You're the closest thing I have to a sister Ivy, and I don't want you to settle either. I want you to have the best person for you, someone you can love and cherish." Mercedes looked at Quinn with a slight smile.

"Since when did you get so smart Ebby?" Quinn said trying to break the seriousness off.

"Girl…. I'm always smart. Don't you know that?"

With that they both started laughing.

"I love you Ebby."

"I love you too Ivy."

xxxxxxxx

After Algebra on Monday, Sam approached Mercedes. He was having a hard time with the problems that was given and wanted to know if she would help him. She was not going to pass up the opportunity to hangout with him and immediately agreed to meet him at The Lima Bean at 4:30. She even flirted with him. _I can't believe I just flirted with Sam Evans._ Mercedes thought as she was walking away from Sam.

When school ended Mercedes went straight home. She had an hour and a half before she had to meet Sam. She took a quick shower and picked out the outfit she wanted to wear. She picked an outfit that was casual yet girly; she didn't really want to go all out for a study session.

She was ready sooner than expected, so she decided to walk to The Lima Bean. When she got there she found a table at the back corner of the store, made her way to the table and sat down. She was fiddling with her cell phone when Sam greeted her.

Mercedes had to catch her breath when she saw him. Sam was wearing a blue and white plaid button down shirt over a grey t-shirt and faded blue jeans. _He's gorgeous._

They were exchanging pleasantries when Sam startled her by asking. "So…. Are you and Puck Dating?"

Mercedes was left speechless at the question. _Why would he ask me that? Should I tell him that this is all just a ruse to get Quinn to like Puck? But what if Sam likes Quinn? Would I hurt his feelings?_

All these questions were running through her mind that she suddenly felt dizzy. Mercedes didn't realize that she was swaying until she felt Sam's arms around her, steadying her.

"Woah… Are you alright?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I felt dizzy all of a sudden but I'm fine now." Mercedes said looking at him. Sam was now seated on the chair next to her, his arms around her, supporting her.

"Are you sure, you're fine? We can always reschedule." He said concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I might be dehydrated." Mercedes stated giving Sam a shy smile.

"How rude of me! I didn't even think to ask if you would like anything to drink." Sam reprimanded himself. " So what would you like?"

"I'll have a Caramel Macchiato please." Mercedes said.

Mercedes was pulling out her wallet when Sam said. "It's my treat, the least I can do to repay you for your help." He smiled at her and walked to the counter to order.

When he left, Mercedes started thinking about his earlier question. The secret she was keeping about Puck was starting to take a toll on her; she no longer had the strength to hide it any longer. She needed to tell someone. Why not tell Sam? If he really liked Quinn, he deserves to know who his competition was.

Sam came back with their order, along with tow Blueberry Scones. He picked up one of the Scones and placed it in front of her. "Here, eat this. It should make you feel a little better." He said smiling at her.

She took a bite and said, "Thank you Sam."

There was silence for a little while before Mercedes broke it. "About your question earlier..."

Mercedes was starting to feel uncomfortable again but she would not let that deter her, so she cleared her throat and continued, "You asked me if I was dating Puck, the answer to that is no. I am actually helping Puck, he's really in to Quinn but she wouldn't give him the time of the day so he asked me for help since I know Quinn the best. We decided that maybe the best way for him to get Quinn's attention was to make her jealous."

She looked at Sam and was amazed to see him smile. Actually, he looked like he was about to laugh.

"I have to admit, I really didn't see that one coming; I was convinced you were dating Puck. You guys were very convincing last week." Sam started laughing after that comment.

Mercedes couldn't help but giggle, "I think the stress of keeping this secret is starting to get to me. I can't believe I almost fainted just now." She laughed heartily.

"I was so worried about you just now."

Sam looked at her seriously, as he took her hands in his. Mercedes felt tingles travel through her arms, and her heart pounding. They got lost in each other's eyes after that.

Sam was the first to say something, "So I think I have a plan, to help Puck and his dilemma." He released her hands than.

Mercedes couldn't help but feel the loss of his touch.

"Tell me."

"A double date." Sam said.

"What?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Mike told me that Quinn might have a crush on me, I figured we could have a double date. I could take Quinn and Puck could take you. Maybe when she sees you with Puck, she will finally realize that she really likes him." He said with a hopeful look.

"Are you doing this to help Puck or do you have an ulterior motive?" Mercedes asked skeptical.

"If you mean that I'm only doing this so that I could go out with Quinn then you're wrong. I don't have any romantic feelings towards her. I just want to help _you_ out. You know…. Since you're helping me with Algebra..." Sam said looking at her sincerely.

Mercedes could die of happiness right then. Not only is Sam helping her with this whole mess but he had confirmed that he does not have a crush on Quinn. She could not help but smile at this new development.

"There is one problem though; I don't think Quinn will go along with this plan. She is convinced that Puck is bad for her. I know she has feelings for him but with Puck's reputation, I don't blame her for wanting to stay away. So we need to find another way of getting this double date done." Mercedes said.

"What if she doesn't know? I can pretend to take her on a regular date, and then you and Puck could just show up by accident." Sam said while making quotation marks with his fingers.

"It could work… I'll talk to Puck about this and see what he thinks. Thanks for helping Sam. You don't know how good it feels to have somebody on my side in this." Mercedes reached out and held his hands with a smile. The tingles that was there earlier returned.

They both took their study material out but they ended up not doing homework; instead they talked about everything from their hobbies to their childhood. For example, Mercedes found out Sam is fluent in Na'vi, a made up language from the movie Avatar.

"I can't believe you've never seen Avatar before." Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"And I can't believe that you learned a fictional language. Besides science fiction is really not my cup of tea; I prefer romantic comedies." Mercedes laughed.

"There's romance in the movie you know, we should watch it together sometime."

_Did Sam Evan's just ask me to go watch Avatar with him? _She was so happy that she was doing the Dougie in her mind.

Their conversation was interrupted when Sam's phone rang "Hello… Ok… I'll see you in 10 minutes." He hung up his phone and looked at Mercedes.

"My mom…" Pointing to his phone. "She'll be here in 10 minutes."

Mercedes nodded, she was having such a great time that she didn't notice that it was now pass 7. She didn't want the day to end, she felt like she could sit here with Sam all night and never run of things to say. She started grabbing her things and packing her bag.

When they were both done, they stood up to leave. Mercedes made her way to Sam, reached up and hugged him "Thank you for helping me Sam."

Sam patted her back and said "You're welcome."

"You really are a great guy Sam Evans."

Mercedes turned her head to kiss Sam on the cheek, but he turned his head at the same time. So she ended up kissing Sam on his lips. It was an accidental peck but her lips prickled from that simple action. Sam took a step closer, while Mercedes backed away.

"Sorry…" Sam said looking flustered.

Before Mercedes could say anything, Sam's phone vibrated. He looked at it and frowned. "I have to go… Thanks for today. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He smiled at her, took his bag, gave her one last look, and walked out of the coffee shop.

_This is the best day ever!_

* * *

Sam walked to the car with a big smile on his face. _I cannot believe that I just kissed Mercedes Jones. _When he got to the car, he opened the passenger door, got in, closed the door and buckled up.

His mother noticed that he had not asked to drive home. Sam would usually give her a hard time, when she insists on driving instead of letting him practice. Something must have gone down for him not to care.

"You look happy." Mary commented.

"Yeah." Sam grinned.

"Ok… What's her name?" Mary raised a brow.

Sam wanted to evade the question but knowing his mom she would only hound him until he came clean.

"Her name is Mercedes Jones and she is beautiful. I'm not only talking about physically mom. She is the kindest girl I know and she sounds like an angel when she sings." Sam smiled as he day dreamed about Mercedes.

"You really like her don't you? So when am I going to meet this special girl of yours?" Mary asked. She was curious about the girl who has caught her son's attention. She must be really special if she could make him smile like that.

"Umm… Actually mom, I haven't told Mercedes of my feelings yet. I mean, I just got to know her not too long ago. I don't want to freak her out or anything." He looked down at his hands.

"Take your time honey, just show her the loveable Sammy that I know and she'll fall at your feet." His mother winked.

xxxxxxx

Sam was in his bed, looking back at the events of the day. He couldn't believe what a great day today turned out to be. Sure, he was nervous at first. He didn't know what Mercedes was going to say about her and Puck's relationship status.

When Mercedes started to look sick after he asked the question, Sam's train of thought immediately changed from worrying about her relationship with Puck to her health. He didn't know what he would have done if Mercedes had fainted. She'll probably think that Sam was the study partner from hell and never want to help him again, if it had truly happened. He was thankful he got to her in time, if he had been there a few seconds late; she probably would've wound up on the floor. Thankfully she said she was ok after that.

When she was ready to talk about his earlier question, he was preparing himself for worst but when she told him that they were just acting. He felt like the metaphoric weight on his shoulders had been lifted. He was happy, because he was now free to pursue Mercedes. He even laughed out loud at the situation.

Sam didn't know how he came up with the idea of the double date but he was impressed at how easy the plan came to be. He really hoped that the idea will work. Sam didn't want to cause any heartache for anyone but he knew that there was a chance of the plan backfiring. That worried Sam but for tonight he refused to think about the problems that could arise. Tonight all he wanted to think of was Mercedes Jones.

When talk about the double date died down, they got into an easy conversation. Sam couldn't believe that Mercedes had never seen Avatar before. He definitely had to remedy that situation, and he had to do it soon. The prospect of spending an afternoon watching Avatar with Mercedes appealed to Sam. _I wonder whose place we would watch it at? Would she be ok to come over here? What if she wanted to watch it at her place?_

As he was drifting into sleep, he thought about how Mercedes laughed when he told her that he is fluent in Na'vi, how fireworks went off whenever they touched and the accidental kiss.

The kiss… Even though it was unintentional he felt like that was the best kiss he'd ever experienced. Sure, he'd kissed girls before but the brief kiss with Mercedes held more meaning to him than any other kiss he'd ever had. He wanted to deepen the kiss but his phone interrupted him. _Stupid phone…_

That night Sam dreamed of Mercedes and the kiss they shared.

* * *

So did you like it or hate it? I hope that this chapter will tie you over until I decide to get Samcedes together. Like I said in my previous chapter. I don't want to jump the shark, if I did I would have to end the story and I'm having too much fun writing to do that. Ok, now back to my promise. The person whose idea got featured in this chapter is, drum roll please… jubby25. Thank you so much for the idea love. Don't forget to review people, you might get lucky like jubby25 and be featured in one of the chapters. Until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update guys, I went on a Mother's day retreat on Sunday and didn't get home till after midnight. I didn't start writing this chapter until today, hence the late update.

First off, I reread chapter 4 and found some mistakes (it was minor, some spelling and I missed a word here and there), so I apologize about that. I wish I have someone to help me edit. Lol. Thank you guys again for the reviews, I feel so loved whenever I read them. I'm glad many of you liked that I added the peck between Sam and Mercedes. You can thank my husband for that, he suggested I add a peck on the cheeks but I decided to go a little further. ;)

Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a crush on the new boy at school, Sam Evans, but is afraid to get close to him. So she decides to seek help from her best friend Mercedes Jones. Little does she know that Sam is interested in Mercedes. What happens next? This is a fun and angsty Samcedes fic with bits and pieces of season 2 but the story will mostly be original.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Mercedes was in a perpetual good mood the next morning. What happened yesterday was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her. She got to spend time with Sam and the kiss, that wonderful kiss made her heart soar.

When she got to Algebra, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Although she knew that Sam had no interest in Quinn. Mercedes was still unsure of Sam's feelings towards her. Sure, they'd shared a kiss but before either of them could say anything, Sam had to leave. There were unanswered questions that still lingered between them.

Sam walked in just then; he looked straight at her and smiled. When he was seated he said "Morning, Mercedes."

"Morning, Sam. You look happy" Mercedes returned his smile with curiosity.

"I do, don't I? I'm just a happy guy I guess."

"Mmmhmm…" Mercedes wondered if the cause of his happiness had something to do with the kiss last night. She felt delirious by the prospect.

"So can you still help me with Algebra? We never did get to it yesterday. We were too busy discussing other things to start." He smirked.

She laughed at his comment and said. "Sure Sam, but can we do it in school from now on? It would be so much easier for the both of us."

"Ok…."

xxxxxx

When school ended, they met up in an empty classroom and started working. After about one and half hours, they both stopped.

"I don't know about you but my eyes were starting to cross from seeing all those numbers and letters." He laughed, Mercedes joined him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sam continued, looking anxious.

"It depends… If you're going to tell me that you killed 50 women and stuffed them in your back yard than I don't want to know." Mercedes joked to lighten the mood.

"I can assure you that it's nothing that serious. Besides if that were the case you would be victim number 51 by now." He leered at her making a point.

Sam took on a more serious look after that.

"Not many people know this but I have Dyslexia. Sometimes when I read, words and letters would jumble up, I'm not a bad student but I have problems with some subjects, Algebra being one of them." He looked at her embarrassed.

"People struggle with Algebra even without Dyslexia, Sam. So don't worry about it, ok." Mercedes grabbed his hands and squeezed them as a sign of understanding.

"So, have you talked to Puck about the double date yet?" Sam asked her, changing the subject.

"Not yet, I'll talk to him today though."

"Good, we need to get this plan moving."

"Yeah, I think so too… I hate seeing Quinn so confused." Mercedes sighed.

"You girls are close huh?"

"Closer than you'll ever know. I've known Quinn since I was 5, she moved in next door and from that day onwards we've been inseparable. Her happiness really matters to me. She can be so stubborn at times. Like right now, when she refuses to see the attraction she has for Puck." Mercedes sighed.

"Don't worry, it will happen in due time." Sam reassured her.

"I hope so, I really hope so…"

xxxxxxxxx

Mercedes was sitting on her bed; she dialed Puck's number and waited for him to answer. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello…"

"Hi Puck, its Mercedes… Listen, I have a plan… Actually, Sam came up with it but that's not the point…" Before she could finished what she was going to say, Puck interrupted her.

"Whoa... Wait a minute what does Sam Evans have to do with what you have to say?" He asked.

"Well… I met up with Sam the other day to tutor him in Algebra and I told him what was going on. I had to tell him, Puck. He asked me what was going on between the two of us and I couldn't lie."

"I can't believe you told him, have you seen how he acts around Quinn? The guy is pretending to help me so he can sabotage me Mercedes!" Puck sounded annoyed by her revelation.

"No, Puck... Sam is not interested in Quinn that way. He's just worried about me." Mercedes tried to convince Puck.

"Why would he help me out for no reason? Unless…" Puck sounded like he had a theory but he stopped without explaining.

"Unless, what?" Mercedes questioned him confused.

"Nothing…"

Mercedes was befuddled by this but she didn't press. Instead she continued, "Like I was going to say earlier before I was so rudely interrupted, Sam came up with a plan. He suggested that we go on a double date. You could take me and he could take Quinn. Except for Quinn is not going to know that this is a double date. We're going to accidentally bump into her and Sam, and somehow join them."

"I don't know Mercedes… If Quinn were to find out about out about this plan, it would hurt her or piss her off enough that she might try to kill us. Either way, this plan is just going to blow up in our faces." Puck sighed.

"Running into them will be accidental Puck, it's not like she can blame us... Lima is a small town; there are only a few places people could go to for dates. Besides, she will never know unless one of us opens our mouth and blab about it."

"Alright… But if she freaks out it's all on you. So when is this date going to happen?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to talk to Sam about it and get back to you."

"Ok, just let me know" Puck stated.

"Will do. I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright." Before she could hang up the phone he said "And thank you Mercedes for all that you're doing for me, I really do appreciate it."

"No problem Puck." Mercedes smiled when they ended the phone call.

_Finally, everything is falling into place._

xxxxxxx

The next day, when she was done with tutoring Sam, she said. "So I talked to Puck about the double date we set up for project Quick and he agreed to do it."

"I'm sorry, project what?" Sam asked looking puzzled.

"Project Quick. Puck and I came up with it, its Quinn and Puck's names mashed together."

Sam burst into laughter. "I can't believe Puck would do something so cheesy."

_He's so adorable when he laughs._

"Hey, don't mock the guy. He may act big and tough but he's actually quite the romantic." She smiled.

"The things people do for love." They said together. They both burst into laughter at their synchronicity.

After a while, Sam spoke again. "I'm a bit worried that this will end up hurting Quinn."

"I felt the same way too Sam but I'm sure that Puck would never hurt Quinn, besides I told him that I would kick his butt if he does."

"I would love to see you do that." Sam smiled at her.

"At this point, I don't really care if she finds out. She might be pissed at first but she'll thank us for interfering once she's with Puck." Mercedes ended confidently.

* * *

When Sam walked in to Algebra the next day he immediately greeted Mercedes. She greeted him back with a smile and asked him why he was so happy. The truth was, Sam was still reeling over the previous night's kiss but he wasn't going to tell her that. Sam decided to change the subject and ask her if she was still up for tutoring him in Algebra. To his relief she agreed.

xxxxxxxxx

He was at the locker room getting cleaned up after gym, when Mike came up to him.

"So have you made any progress with Mercedes yet?"

"She's helping me with Algebra and we're getting to know each other. Yesterday when I was getting ready to leave, we accidentally kissed." Sam smiled at the memory.

"Wow, you definitely move fast." Mike joked.

"It's not like that man, like I said earlier the kiss was accidental."

"So are you going to ask her out?" Mike asked curious.

"Not yet, we're helping Puck with something first. I'll do it after." Sam said not wanting to divulge Puck's secret.

Their conversation ceased when Puck walked in. He approached Sam and said "Can I talk to you?"

Mike walked away leaving Puck and Sam some privacy.

"So, I would like to thank you for your help." Puck said referring to Project Quick.

"No problem man, it was the least I could do to repay Mercedes for helping me with Algebra." Sam lied.

"Cut the crap Evans… There is no way you would go out of your way to help me just because you're indebted to Mercedes. Now, tell me, what are you intentions towards Mercedes?"

Sam had no choice but to tell Puck the truth. "I really like Mercedes; I've had a crush on ever since I first saw her."

Puck patted Sam on the back and said, "I thought so."

Then his demeanor changed "You better treat her right Sam, Mercedes is a very nice girl and if you break her heart, I will break you!"

"I promise I would never hurt her man, just the thought of hurting her makes me mad."

"Good cause I would hate to bruise my hand just to teach you a lesson." Puck laughed.

Sam was glad he decided to help Puck; he seems like a genuinely nice guy. Plus now that he knew Puck was not interested in Mercedes, he's actually starting to like the guy.

xxxxxxxxx

Monday and Tuesday, passed over quickly. Sam pondered over the past two after school meetings with Mercedes. Sam had told Mercedes of his Dyslexia which was why he was having a hard time in Algebra. Instead of making fun of him she supported him, telling Sam that even people without Dyslexia struggled with Algebra.

Sam was getting more enamored with Mercedes by the day. It seemed like the more he spent time with her, the more he fell for her. Mercedes was witty, charming and compassionate. What guy in their right mind would not fall for a girl like that?

They talked about Project Quick; Sam had thought it was precious when Mercedes told him that the name was a combination of both Puck and Quinn's names. _If Puck and Quinn are Quick then what would my and Mercedes combined names be? Mersam? Samcedes? _He smiled as he thought of this.

Puck had already agreed on the double date, now it was Sam's turn to play his part. He had to ask Quinn out and he was going to do it tomorrow. He felt a little guilty for having to deceive her but he would do anything for Mercedes.

xxxxxxxxxx

On Wednesday morning before school began; Sam approached Quinn "Hi, Quinn."

"Hi, Sam!" Beamed Quinn.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me on Saturday night."

"Really? I would love to…" Quinn looked so happy that Sam felt bad for lying to her.

"So… I'll pick you up at 7 pm ok?"

Quinn nodded, wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to Sam.

"Thanks. I'll see you on Saturday then." Sam finished awkwardly and waved her off.

Sam talked to Mercedes at Algebra after he asked Quinn on the date. He told her that the date will happen on Saturday.

* * *

At lunch Quinn told Mercedes about how Sam had asked her out on the date. She told Mercedes that they had to go shopping together. Quinn wanted to pick up a new dress for the date.

"Sure I wanted to pick up something to wear for my date with Puck anyway."

Quinn seemed jealous and said "He asked you out on a real date?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought you guys were taking it slow?"

"We are taking it slow; you can date someone and take things slowly. Just because, I am going on a date with him doesn't mean that we're in a relationship Ivy." Quinn looked relieved when Mercedes said that.

After school, they went to the mall together. They both bought a dress for their dates. Mercedes bought a black silk figure hugging jersey dress while Quinn got an emerald colored domino cap sleeve dress. Both dresses showed off their figures without making them look trashy.

Mercedes called Puck that night. "Hey Puck… so Sam talked to Quinn today and the date is happening on Saturday. Make sure you dress up nicely; I want Quinn drooling when she sees you."

Puck laughed at the comment. "Should I wear a suit and tie then?"

"No you freak, we're going on a date not to the opera." Mercedes giggled. "Just wear a fitted t-shirt and slacks; Quinn likes a guy who has a good sense of style."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We chatted for a while longer before hanging up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday night came quickly; the doorbell rang at precisely 7 pm.

"Wow Mercedes, you look beautiful. Maybe I've been going after the wrong girl. Should I cancel the double date and take you out instead?" Puck joked.

"Stop it Puck." Mercedes giggled.

"No wonder Sam is crazy about you." Puck said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I was just saying that you looked crazy beautiful in that dress." Puck lied.

"Well thank you. You look great too, I love your new hair cut." Mercedes praised.

Puck was wearing a black fitted t-shirt with khaki slacks. He had shaved off his mohawk and was now rocking a buzzed cut. He looked like a male model. _Quinn would definitely be drooling tonight._

"Why, thank you Ms. Jones. Shall we?" He held out his hand for her to take.

Mercedes took his hand and said "We shall."

* * *

Saturday night came quickly; Sam was feeling jittery about the double date. He knew he should be nervous about taking Quinn but he was actually more worried about what Mercedes would think. Sam was wearing a white and navy blue striped polo shirt with dark jeans. He wanted to look good but also casual. He wasn't sure what the double date would lead to, so he decided to be prepared, just in case.

Sam left his house at a quarter till 7; he had asked his parents permission to let him drive on his own tonight. At first they told him no, but after much persuading they both had agreed. He was relieved that they did, because having one of them chauffeur him on a fake date would just be too weird.

He picked Quinn up at precisely 7 pm. They both complimented each other on their looks and headed to dinner. When they arrived at The Breadstick's, the restaurant was already packed. Fortunately, Sam had already made a reservation so they didn't have to wait for long before being seated.

When they had both ordered their drinks, Sam decided to break the ice. Funny thing was, he didn't know what to say to her. He decided to try anyway, before he knew it he had blurted out. "Ummm…. So do you Na'vi?"

_Why did I say that?_

"What is Na'vi?" Quinn gave him the crazy look.

"Don't tell me you've never seen Avatar too… Mercedes had not seen it either."

"Not our kind of movie I'm afraid."

After that they went into an uncomfortable silence. Sam was about to die of boredom until he saw Puck and Mercedes being seated by a hostess at the table beside his and Quinn's. He couldn't take his eyes off Mercedes; the dress that she was wearing made her look ravishing. Sam didn't think that Mercedes could be any more beautiful, but he was wrong. Puck looked like a polished version of himself. _I see he shaved off his stupid mohawk. Way to go, Puck!_

"Puck… Mercedes… What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Oh hi guys, we didn't know you guys were coming here…" Mercedes replied fraudulently.

Puck finally looked at them, he nudged Mercedes and said. "Umm… Mercedes, maybe we should go somewhere else. Sorry guys, we didn't want to intrude."

He was helping Mercedes up from her seat when Quinn said "No… Please don't go. We don't mind you both being here, do we Sam?" Quinn looked at Sam.

"Yeah... No problem." Sam replied relieved that Puck and Mercedes were both here.

"In fact… Why don't you guys join us?" She added. _Wow… I can't believe how easy this is._

"Are you sure? It's your first date, we don't want to impose." Mercedes said. _Good one Mercedes._

"Yeah, we're all here anyway. We might as well have dinner together."

Puck and Mercedes both took their seat; they were sitting next to each other, Mercedes facing Sam and Puck facing Quinn.

"I didn't know that your date was tonight Mercedes." Quinn said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh sorry, it must've slipped my mind. Besides, you never asked."

"So, don't you think that Sam looks good tonight?" Quinn asked while looping her arm around his.

"You look great Sam." Mercedes smiled at him. For a minute he felt his heart stop.

"Aren't you going to compliment my date on how great he looked tonight? I just love his new haircut." Mercedes said as she caressed Puck's buzzed head.

Quinn rolled her eyes, she released Sam's arm and said. "You look great Puck."

Deciding to change the subject just then, Puck said "Have you guys seen the new Avengers movie yet? It looked awesome."

"I've been wanting to go see it actually, I have a thing for Thor. I think he's super cute." Quinn replied with excitement.

"Hey why don't we go catch it after dinner?" Quinn looked at the three of them expectantly.

Mercedes put the back of her hand against Quinn's forehead and asked. "Are you having a fever? I've never seen you excited about an action movie before, maybe you do have a fever…"

Quinn swatted Mercedes' hand, while Mercedes laughed at the action.

"I'll have you know, I do like action movies. I've never gone to see them with you because we always end up watching a romantic comedy." Quinn said smiling at her best friend.

"So… Are we on for the Avengers after dinner or not?" She asked the question again.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. After that the conversation just flowed between the four of them. Sam noticed that Puck and Quinn were constantly looking at each other. _That's a good sign._

After dinner, they headed to the cinema to book their tickets. They had an hour to spare before the movie started, so they all decided to take a walk around Main Street which was a 5 minutes' walk from the cinema. They were walking by an antique store, when Quinn stopped. "Can we go in here for a minute?" She looked at them pleadingly.

"Sure." Mercedes replied smiling.

So they all head in to the store. Puck followed Quinn, which leaves Sam alone with Mercedes.

"Well, it looks like our plan is working." Sam said.

"Yeah… It surprised me when Quinn suggested we should join you guys, I was so sure she would freak out at our appearance but she surprised me by asking us to join you guys instead."

"I think she likes Puck more than she's letting on." Sam said pointing to Quinn and Puck.

They were both looking at an antique jewelry box smiling as they carried on a private conversation.

"You're right, I've never seen her this happy around a guy before." Mercedes said as they walked along the lamps section.

"It took a double date for Quinn to realize her feelings for Puck but I'm glad it worked. You did a great job Mercedes." Sam looked at Mercedes sincerely.

"Don't sell yourself short Sam; I wouldn't be able to pull this off if it weren't for you. So thank you." She gave him a sweet smile.

All Sam could think of at that moment was how good her lips looked and how he wanted to kiss those lips again, intentionally this time. Sam took a step closer to her but before he could put action to his musing, Puck and Quinn interrupted them.

"It's time to go guys; Quinn here wants to get some popcorn before the movie starts." Puck pointed to Quinn who was standing next to him. Quinn smiled at him.

Sam had no choice but to step back. He hated the fact that when things were starting to move forward with Mercedes, they would get interrupted. _I really need to ask her out, and I have to do it soon. Hopefully nothing would disturb us then._

* * *

So what do you think? Did you love it, did you hate it? I know some of you are going to complain about the cliffhanger but you know the next chapter is going to be better because of it.

A shoutout to krazykay23, I used your suggestion about being touchy feely. I know it's not that major but I would like thank you anyway.

By the way if any of you have Tumblr please feel free to follow me, I'm under the same name. I'm still quite new to Tumblr so all I do there is post about my work. It would be nice if someone would show me how Tumblr works. Lol. Also, if you all could do me a huge favor, please spread the word about my work. I would like to see more reviews whether its good or bad.

Well, that's all I have for now. Please review. Until next chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

My dear, dear husband was at home today so I took this whole day to finish chapter 6. I wanted to spend tomorrow watching glee without interruptions, so I decided to post this chapter today.

I hope there's some Samcedes goodness tomorrow. If not then should we all be surprised anymore? I mean they always focus on Rachel and Finn, all the other couples only get minor mentions. I really feel bad for Tike though, I feel like theirs is the most under rated coupling on Glee, yet the most stable. (So go them!) Sometimes I think that they should just rename the show to The Finchel Show. Ok, I'm stopping now. I know I'm rambling but I can't help myself.

Some of you will love this chapter, some of you will hate it but I think for now most of you will be happy with the development of the story. I will post shout outs at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy the story for now.

* * *

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a crush on the new boy at school, Sam Evans, but is afraid to get close to him. So she decides to seek help from her best friend Mercedes Jones. Little does she know that Sam is interested in Mercedes. What happens next? This is a fun and angsty Samcedes fic with bits and pieces of season 2 but the story will mostly be original.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Mercedes had to calm herself before walking into The Breadstick's with Puck. She kept fidgeting on the car ride to the restaurant. She was nervous. _What will he think about my dress? Will he think that I look fat? I hope this night won't end badly. _The more she thought about Sam, the more she worried. It was too late to back out now, so she took a calming breath, righted her dress, and walked forward, nerves be damned.

When they entered the restaurant, Puck walked over to the hostess booth and said, "Reservation for two under Noah Puckerman."

"Give me five minutes and I will seat you. Please take a sit; I will call you when your table is ready." The pretty brunette hostess said to the both of them, while looking at her seating chart.

They walked over to the row of brown leather sofas lined up along the wall for waiting guests and sat down. Mercedes could see that Puck was riddled with what was probably pre-date anxiety. He kept running his hand over his now non-existent mohawk as a nervous gesture.

"Are you ok, Puck?" Mercedes asked trying to take his mind off of things.

He nodded in response, although Mercedes could still see the uneasiness in him.

"Just breathe, Puck."

Again Puck nodded without saying a word.

The hostess called for their party just then. She led them to a linen covered table with wooden chairs. Puck pulled out one of the chairs for Mercedes and as she was taking her seat, she heard Quinn ask them what they were doing in the restaurant.

She looked up to the left of her and greeted them both. Quinn looked stunning in her emerald dress that they had bought earlier that week; Sam was looking hot as usual in his white and navy blue polo shirt. They were both sitting down so Mercedes could only make out what Sam was wearing from his waist up. _He could be wearing a burlap sack and still look fine._

Puck, who was looking rather uncomfortable at the situation, tugged at Mercedes' hand and tried to excuse them by saying that they didn't want to intrude.

Surprisingly, Quinn spoke up and stopped them from leaving. She even requested for Puck and Mercedes to join them. When Mercedes asked whether she was sure, Quinn looked to Sam. He reassured them that it would be ok for Puck and Mercedes to join them. Sam looked somewhat relieved that Puck and Mercedes had finally arrived. _Was hanging out with Quinn really that bad?_ Mercedes couldn't help but feel at ease from Sam's reaction.

When they had finally settled down Quinn asked Mercedes about her date with Puck. Mercedes knew that Quinn was upset with her because when she questioned her, Quinn had used her real name instead of her pet name.

Mercedes was starting to get agitated at her best friend as Quinn first looped her hand onto Sam's arm and then rolled her eyes. The crowning moment was when Quinn not only got excited to watch a movie about superheroes, but went on about how cute a character was in a movie Mercedes knew her friend hated. _I've got to bring this girl back down from the clouds, _She thought. Mercedes put her hand to the other girl's forehead to check for a faux-fever in a mocking gesture that was immediately pushed away by Quinn.

Quinn's announcement had basically caused the group to agree to the movie after their meal. They left the restaurant and started walking towards the movie theater, there was plenty of time before the movie started and Quinn asked the party if she could go into the shop since they had the time. They were now standing inside of an antique shop; Quinn had wanted to look at the porcelain figurines that were on display. Mercedes knew that Quinn was looking for a porcelain figure to present to her grandma for her birthday.

Puck and Quinn took off towards the direction of the display, which left Sam and Mercedes standing alone by the door. It was Sam who started off the conversation by pointing out how smooth their plan was running. Mercedes noticed Puck had led Quinn away from the little statuettes and over to the jewelry section and was showing her a gorgeous gold-trimmed ring box. _I knew he was a romantic guy, _she mused as Sam pointed out that Quinn had probably liked Puck more than she had let on.

All was going well when Sam started edging closer as though he was about to tell her a secret. Her heart started to race. _I wonder what he's about to tell me, is it a secret? It would be better if he would kiss me. Don't be stupid Mercedes, he's here with Quinn. Like he would kiss me anyway?_

Sam was about to do whatever he was going to do, when Puck interrupted with a prompt to head to the cinema. Mercedes' heart was starting to slowdown after the disappointing hindrance that the "annoying" Puck had caused.

After getting popcorn and drinks from the concession stand, they went to find seats. They finally decided to sit in the middle aisle of the room. Puck and Quinn had already taken their seats, so Mercedes and Sam had no choice but to sit together.

Mercedes had to admit that although she never liked action movies, the Avengers impressed her. The characters humor kept her entertained and she got to see some romance between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, so all was good. She was too engrossed with the movie at first, but eventually when she turned to Quinn to get some popcorn, she noticed that Puck and Quinn were kissing. _Not interested in Puck my ass…_

When she turned to tell Sam, he was already looking at her. Not looking, more like staring at her. Her heart did a flip. He was so absorbed in his staring that at first, he did not notice her looking his way. When he did, he immediately shifted his attention back to the movie.

The rest of the movie went by without anymore incident, well at least that she know of. Mercedes didn't dare look in either direction for fear of seeing too much. Mercedes was tired after the movie and wanted to go home but Puck had other plans.

"Karofsky's having a party. Who wants to go?" Puck said excitedly.

"That would be a no from me." Mercedes replied.

"Come on Ebby, don't be a party pooper." Quinn pouted at her.

"I'm sorry Ivy, but I'm really tired. You go ahead ok…" Mercedes gazed at Quinn with apology.

"But it wouldn't be fun without you…" Quinn tried to convince Mercedes.

"No really, I have to go. Besides, I have a curfew anyway."

"Well… We'll miss you." Quinn said sadly. She then turned to Sam, "And you?"

"Yeah, Dude," Puck added, "are you in?"

Mercedes could tell by the look in Sam's eyes that he was about to say no. It was one thing to get Quinn and Puck together, but it was another thing to have them together at one of Karofsky's parties.

"Sam," she told him quietly, "I would go if I could, but could I ask you to go and watch out for Ivy?"

A brief look of annoyance crossed Quinn's face, followed by a look of understanding. Without saying a word, Quinn had finally understood that Mercedes was aware that she wanted time with Puck.

"Well, I guess I could go," Sam replied after a few moments of thought. "I will need to drop off my parent's car first, but you're right. Somebody has to make sure Quinn doesn't get Puck into trouble."

They all shared a laugh at Sam's playful jest.

"Can you give me a ride home Puck?"

"Sure… Why don't you follow me to drop Mercedes off first Sam, then I can give you a lift to the party." Puck added.

* * *

When they got to the movie theatre, they entered, got their snacks, and went to find seats. Puck suggested that the center of the auditorium had the best sound. Nobody seemed to mind so that's where they headed to find seats. Puck was the first to sit down followed by Quinn right beside him. Mercedes and Sam squeezed through to get to their seats. Sam really wanted to watch the movie, but the warmth of Mercedes' leg next to his kept his mind a flutter. He kept imagining himself as a superhero and Mercedes as the damsel he had to rescue from his arch-enemy. He was so engrossed in his fantasy that he hadn't realized he was actually looking at his would-be heroine until he noticed she was looking right at him. It felt as if all the blood in his body had rushed up to his face as he quickly turned his eyes back to the movie. _Oh God! She probably thinks I'm some kind of freak for staring at her. Well, I guess the whole hero and savior dream was a kind of freakish._

After his own thoughts betrayed him, Sam forced his attention on the screen until the credits started to roll.

Once they were all outside the cinema, Puck announced that Karofsky, the future plumber, was having a party. Sam was a little disappointed at Mercedes' inability to join them at the party but he understood. He was about to decline the offer to join Puck and Quinn, but after Mercedes' persuasion how could he refuse?

Sam could see that Quinn took the opportunity to sit up front with Puck with Mercedes sitting in the back. It was a relief, to him, that Quinn had wanted to ride with Puck. Sam smiled, knowing that the double date was an absolute success. He was free to pursue Mercedes without any more problems to overcome.

xxxxxxxx

Puck, Quinn and Sam arrived at a party that was in full force. The music was bumping and everyone inside was defiantly having a good time. Sam stood in the background, wishing Mercedes was there, while fulfilling his promise to her. He watched as Quinn and Puck had found a place to sit and talk. To Sam's surprise, Puck not only stayed away from the alcohol that was present, but he even actively refused any drink offered to him. _Mercedes was right, he really is a good guy._ After about an hour and a half, Puck had ventured off. Sam figured all was going to be well so he was going to walk home and go to bed, but first he was going to tell Puck so he and Quinn wouldn't worry.

Puck had gone to the master bathroom in what was presumably Karofsky's parents' room.

"Hey, everything seems to be going well so I'm going to go ahead and walk home." Sam said as Puck exited the bathroom. Before Puck could say anything in response, some red headed girl busted into the room and gave Puck a full kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm…. What a great kiss," she said just before passing out on the bed

"What kiss?" a voice said behind the two boys.

They turned to see Quinn standing in the doorway.

Sam noticed the look of terror on Puck's face and with quick reaction said, "Me. She came in here and gave me a kiss before falling asleep."

Quinn gave a relieved sigh and took Puck's hand. Sam excused himself for the night and went home.

* * *

Quinn came over to Mercedes' home the next day after church. They had a quick lunch and were now in Mercedes' room flipping through the tv channels.

"You had a great time last night, huh." Mercedes teased.

"Yeah, who would've known that Puck was such a funny and thoughtful guy?" Quinn replied beaming.

"I was talking about Sam, Ivy." Mercedes said putting on a serious face.

"Oh shit… You're not mad at me for stealing Puck are you?" Quinn looked at her concerned.

"No… How could I be? Besides, we both know that Puck only had eyes for you last night. He was practically falling over himself for you. Don't think I didn't see that kiss in the cinema missy… You guys were getting it on hot and heavy in there. I didn't dare look your way for fear of seeing something I could never erase from my virgin mind." Mercedes taunted. Quinn looked mortified that her best friend had caught her making out with a guy.

"Are you blushing Ivy? Its ok girl, I'm sure it happens to all love sick teenagers. So how was the party?" Mercedes teased a little more before changing the subject.

"It was great; I thought I was going to blow a gasket when I heard Sam and Puck talking about a kiss though. If Puck had kissed someone else I would've killed him, fortunately for me the victim was Sam. He said that the girl come barreling into the room and kissed him before passing out." Quinn said rather nonchalantly.

That statement disturbed Mercedes. Although she knew that the kiss was not initiated by Sam, she didn't like the idea of another girl kissing him. _That should be my job, damn it…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day while she was walking into the school building, she heard a few girls gossiping about Saturday nights' party at Karofsky. She didn't care at first but that all changed when she heard Sam's name being mentioned. A couple of Cheerios were relaying the information while laughing.

"So, Sarah said that after Sam Evans kissed her, they spooned together in Karofsky's parents' bed until the early hours of the morning. Apparently he was watching her dance all night and decided to make his move." The first one stated.

"I'm guessing it won't be long before they go all the way. Have you seen him during football practice? He's cute. I would do him," replied the other.

Mercedes was fuming when she heard this. _How dare he kiss and stare at me, and then at the first party he attends he practically screws someone else! I guess all I ever was to him was an Algebra tutor._

When she got to Algebra, she wouldn't even look at Sam. She was afraid that she was going to do something stupid if she did. So she decided that ignoring him was the better option.

After Algebra, she met up with Quinn who was chatting with Tina by her locker. She told them both that she needed their help performing a song at glee today. They both agreed to help her.

When she arrived at glee, she didn't even bother to sit down.

"Mister Schuester, I want to perform a song." She stated half asking, half demanding.

Other than an upset look from Rachel, who probably wanted to perform another song, there were no objections.

Tina and Quinn got into place as the music began. Mercedes stared at Sam who was sitting next to Puck the whole time.

**You love her  
but she loves him  
And he loves somebody else  
you just can't win  
And so it goes  
till the day you die  
This thing they call love  
it's gonna make you cry  
I've had the blues  
the reds and the pinks  
One thing's for sure  
(Love stinks)  
**

Quinn and Tina helped her with the chorus.

**(chorus)  
Love stinks yeah yeah  
(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah  
(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah  
(Love stinks)  
Love stinks yeah yeah**

**Two by two**  
**and side by side**  
**Love's gonna find you**  
**yes it is**  
**you just can't hide**  
**You'll hear it call**  
**your heart will fall**  
**Then love will fly**  
**it's gonna soar**  
**I don't care for**  
**any Casanova thing**  
**All I can say is**  
**(Love stinks)**

**(chorus)**

**I've been through diamonds**  
**I've been through minks**  
**I've been through it all**  
**(Love stinks)**

When the music faded, Mercedes stormed out of the room angrily.

* * *

Sam was looking forward to seeing Mercedes on Monday, but she wouldn't look at him in Algebra, she looked rather angry too. Sam was confused by this; they were getting along just fine on Saturday. What brought on the sudden change?

When he got to glee, his questions deepened. Mercedes had performed Love Stinks by J. Geils Band. She looked straight at him, and sang angrily. She stormed off right after the song ended without saying a word.

"Damn, Puck," Santana quipped, "I guess you screwed up."

Sam looked at Puck and noticed that he had a look of utter terror.

After glee, Puck and Sam started talking about the incident.

"I don't think that song was meant for me," Puck said gently

"I better go talk to her," Sam said and started to walk off to find her.

Puck quickly grabbed his arm and said, "Look, I appreciate you taking the fall for me on Saturday, but I really think that is a bad idea, Bro. I've never seen her like that before, and if she's pissed at you… Well, I wouldn't go anywhere near her now."

Sam thought about Puck's words carefully before crafting his reply.

"You're right, I'll wait a few days," he lied.

"Smart man," Puck said as he walked off to presumably find Quinn.

Sam waited until after school before he approached Mercedes.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you? I'm not the one who kissed your nasty mouth on Saturday night" Mercedes replied angrily. Sam couldn't help but be hurt by her comment.

_Oh, so that's why she's angry with me. I'll just explain to her what happened and things would be ok again._

"It was not like that at all. The girl was drunk when she came in the room Puck and I was in. She busted in and kissed…" he paused, almost outing Puck, again protecting Mercedes' friend's happiness he changed his wording,"… me. She kissed me out of the blue and passed out on the bed. Nothing inappropriate happened!"

"Are you trying to tell me that those girls were lying! Who in their right mind would make up such a lie about their friend?"

"I don't know Mercedes, but I'm telling you the truth." Sam sighed.

Mercedes tried to walk away from him but he stopped her by grabbing on to her arm.

"Let me go Sam!" Mercedes said clenching her teeth.

"No… I'm not letting go until you listen to me!"

"You have nothing to say to me… Now I'm telling you again. Let. Me. Go!" Mercedes said finally freeing herself and walking away.

"Mercedes, I like you!" He shouted at her.

Mercedes stopped moving at his confession. He walked towards her and turned her around. She could see the hurt and shock in her face.

"I can't stop thinking about you. You're all I've been able to think about ever since I first met you."

Before he could think about his actions, he had grabbed her face and crushed his mouth onto hers. He put all his emotions onto his kiss. His body had a rush of electricity bolt through him. He was on fire and he knew that this kiss would be the answer to everything. They would be together and all would be fine again. Mercedes pulled away with a shocked look in her eyes. Sam was about to say something more when he noticed a brief flash on his left.

WHAP!

Pain coursed through Sam's cheek. Mercedes glared at him for a moment longer before saying, "How dare you kiss me! Who do you think you are? If you think that you can just hurt me and kiss me to make it better, you're dead wrong. I'm not like that whore you kissed on Saturday." Mercedes took a breather and continued, "I hate you Sam Evans! Don't ever talk to me again!"

With that Mercedes walked out of what Sam thought was his life.

* * *

So what do you think? Did you love it or hate it? Send me a review on how I could improve or even ideas on how the next chapter should progress. I promise you, I read all your reviews and take your thoughts into consideration.

vittorina0727: Thank you for your kind words; it warms my heart to know that people enjoying my story. I agree with you. I didn't think that they should get together yet either but don't worry as you've seen in this chapter. I'm keeping things interesting.

jubby25: Thank you for the mother's day wish and as always your reviews makes me smile.

Thank you to the other new readers. I'm glad you liked my writing; I hope you stick around until the end.

Well that's all for now, until next time readers….


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, there were a lot of unanswered questions from the last chapter. This chapter will explain a lot. There is minimum Samcedes interaction but you'll understand why.

On to an unrelated subject, I was right when I told you there will be no Samcedes on the past 2 episodes. The writer's loves you torture us fans. What did you think about the Artie and Mercedes kiss? I thought it was so adorable. Both episodes were good but it would've been great if there were some Samcedes scenes added. I take my hat off to Tina for standing up for herself. She was right; she was always being left behind. Did you guys cry when the New Directions won Nationals and when Mr. Shue got teacher of the year? I sure did.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter you guys. As always, I will post shout outs at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a crush on the new boy at school, Sam Evans, but is afraid to get close to him. So she decides to seek help from her best friend Mercedes Jones. Little does she know that Sam is interested in Mercedes. What happens next? This is a fun and angsty Samcedes fic with bits and pieces of season 2 but the story will mostly be original.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Mercedes walked around the school grounds in a daze. She was still in shock by what Sam had confessed to her, she couldn't believe that Sam actually liked her. _He likes me and can't stop thinking about me! But why would he kiss someone else if he really did?_

Although, she was angry at him for kissing her, she could not deny that the kiss was amazing and like him, she too could not stop thinking about him, but she was afraid that if she laid her heart out on the line she was going to get hurt yet again. Sam was not the first boy Mercedes ever had a crush on.

Her first crush was Matt Rutherford; it had happened during her freshman year. Matt was another glee clubber/football player. He was always nice and supportive towards Mercedes; they had gone out on a few dates and were in what Mercedes had thought was an exclusive relationship. Well, she was dead wrong. She had found out through Quinn, that Matt was seeing a Cheerios cheerleader behind Mercedes' back. At first, Mercedes didn't want to believe it. She wanted so much to trust Matt that she ignored her best friend's warning. Her eyes were finally opened when she caught him kissing said cheerleader under the bleachers. She was devastated. Mercedes confronted Matt afterwards where he broke her heart a little more when he told her that although he liked her, he was never attracted to her.

From that day forward Mercedes swore not to let another guy hurt her again. She had successfully avoided any romantic feelings, until she met Sam Evans. There was something special about him, Sam always made Mercedes feel at ease whenever she was around him. She also felt beautiful, whenever Sam would look at her. She was feeling confused about the whole situation. Maybe Sam was telling the truth when he said that Sarah Jenkins had kissed him, but Mercedes' stubborn heart refused to believe it out of fear of being hurt again.

Mercedes was in the quad when she saw Sarah sitting at one of the tables with her friends. She wanted to turn around and leave but decided that it was better if she found out the truth. So she marched over to Sarah.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones. You're Sarah Jenkins right?" Mercedes said with all the politeness she could muster.

Sarah looked up at her bored, while her friends carried on what they were doing, "Why do you want to know?"

"Do you know Sam Evans?" Mercedes said, slowly losing her patience.

Sarah's face suddenly brightens. She then said dreamily, "Sam… I know him. He is such a great kisser."

Mercedes' heart dropped when she heard this but she decided to ignore it and continue with her questioning.

"All I want to know is, did he kiss you or was it you that kissed him?"

"Again, what business of yours is it?" Sarah looked at Mercedes wickedly and then continued, "You don't happen to have a crush on him do you? Oh honey, I'm sorry to tell you this but Sam is not interested in you. How could he be? When he has me to satisfy him…"

"You're lying." Mercedes retorted with disbelief.

"Am I? He spent Saturday night making out with me at Karofsky's party. If I were lying why would other people not say otherwise?" Sarah sneered and carried on. "You need to know your place hon, people like Sam belong with people like me, not some fat ass like you."

"You know what? You can have him. I don't want to be with someone who would kiss a whore like you anyway." Mercedes said to cover the hurt that she was experiencing, and without saying another word she walked away.

She could still hear their snickering as she walked away but she kept walking not wanting them to know that they had affected her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When she got home, she called Quinn. She needed someone to talk to, and who better to do it with but her best friend. Quinn came over almost immediately, when she walked in Mercedes was curled up in bed, crying. Quinn approached her concerned over what had caused this.

"What's the matter Ebby?"

"Sam said that he likes me…" Mercedes stopped, too choked up to continue the conversation. When she had composed herself she continued "He kissed me and I slapped him."

Quinn gasped in shock, "Why did you slap him? Isn't Sam liking you a good thing?"

"I did it because he kissed Sarah Jenkins and… and I was right, I confronted her about it just now and she didn't deny it, she even said that she spent Saturday night making out with Sam." Mercedes cried into her pillow.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry… Everything will be ok."

Mercedes looked up from her pillow and said, "How could it be ok? I like him Ivy… And I find out that he had kissed some other girl. No, not just some other girl but a Cheerio!"

Mercedes grabbed a few tissues on her nightstand, blew her nose and said, "It's just like what happened with Matt all over again. You knew how much it hurt me when that happened. How could I possibly let Sam do that to me all over again? I want so badly to trust him Ivy but Matt broke something inside of me and I don't think that anyone could fix it."

Mercedes was too tired to cry, so she just sat on her bed hugging her pillow.

"Why have you never told me that you liked Sam?" Quinn questioned Mercedes rather sadly.

"Because I knew you liked him! I will not come in between someone you want Ivy, I love you too much to let that happen." Mercedes yelled frustrated with the whole situation.

"Lucky for you my crush for Sam is over. I think he's a great guy but we just don't get each other. On Saturday night before you and Puck showed up, I was so bored that I thought I was going to fall asleep. That's why I was so glad you and Puck could join us. Well that and… and I was jealous of you going out with Puck. It's stupid I know." Quinn looked embarrassed by her confession.

Mercedes smiled at the revelation, she always knew that Quinn was interested in Puck but was too stubborn to admit it, Saturday night proofed that they were meant for each other. Mercedes was happy for both of her friends, they deserve to be with each other but she could not help but feel jealous of their happiness. _When is it ever going to be my turn?_

"For what it's worth, I don't think Sarah was telling the truth. Sam said he was leaving the party after the incident and neither I nor Puck saw him afterwards." Quinn said trying to convince Mercedes.

"I don't know Ivy; I'm so conflicted right now." Mercedes sighed.

Quinn wanted to defend Sam further but she decided to let it go for now. Mercedes needed a friend, and Quinn was just going to be there for her.

"You know what? I think we need a sleepover. You want me to call Tina, Santana, and Britney? We could order pizza and do makeovers or just watch some cheesy romantic comedies?" Quinn said cheerfully.

"Fine…" Mercedes sighed but agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The girls came over at about 6pm; they were now devouring the pizza that Mercedes had ordered. They were all sitting in Mercedes' bedroom floor.

"So, what's with the bitch song at glee today, Wheezy?" Santana said without hesitation.

"Leave her alone, Satan, Ebby's having a bad day." Quinn defended.

"I bet its Puck isn't it? Come on dish..."

"No… It's Sam." Mercedes replied sadly.

"Remember the Matt incident?" Quinn added coming to her best friend's aid.

The three newcomers simultaneously uttered one word "Oh" and left a moment for silent reflection of that mess. A silent skeleton in the glee club's closest that had some relief with Matt transferring to another school. There were just some topics that the club avoided. Team Edward or Jacob, the Kardashians, and the Matt/Mercedes ordeal.

"So… Who's up for a makeover?" Santana said to quickly break the ice.

The girls then proceeded with the makeover. No one mentioned Sam or Matt for the rest of the night.

* * *

The following day at school was torture for Sam; he had to face Mercedes after yesterday's catastrophe. In Algebra, Mercedes completely ignored him. He on the other hand kept glancing her way. Sam was confused by her anger, he had tried to explain himself but she stubbornly pushed him away. There must be something else going on to make Mercedes act this way. _Why wouldn't she believe me? Maybe I should've let Puck taken the fall; after all he was the true recipient of the kiss._ Thought Sam, but he couldn't do that to Puck. Mercedes was so happy that Quinn and Puck were together, and to change anything would be a disaster. Right now only Mercedes was upset, but to out Puck would have Quinn, Puck and Mercedes all unhappy. As much as he wanted to tell the truth, it would only make things worse.

_Who is this Sarah Jenkins anyway?_ All he knew was that she was on the Cheerios, she had red hair, and a love of alcohol, but other than that he knew nothing. _How is it that she can spread tales about me? Was she really so drunk that she actually thought that she was cuddling somebody on that bed? She was drooling on the blanket for goodness sake._ Bringing his thoughts back to the present, there had to be some way to get through to her. Nothing could be worse than being ignored by Mercedes.

Glee club proved him wrong. Not only was Mercedes ignoring him, but Quinn, Tina, Santana, and even Britney kept staring at him with dirty looks.

"Alright guys, it's time for our annual mash-up competition!" Mr. Shue said to the cheers of the glee clubbers. "

"We are not doing girls versus boys this year. I will however split you up into two groups." Mr. Shue pointed to the right side of the class. "Artie, Britney, Santana, Mercedes, Mike and Sam… You will be in group A. The rest of you will be in group B."

All of the glee kids high fived each other. Sam turned to Mercedes, in his excitement to repeat the gesture but when she noticed this; her smile faded and she quickly took her seat.

"Is there going to be a genre Mr. Shue?" Rachel chirped.

"Yes, thank you Rachel for bringing that up. We will be doing ballads." He clapped his hands once and continued, "Alright, get to work. Oh and I forgot to mention, the winner of this competition gets to pick a song for Sectionals."

Sam, Artie, Mike, Britney, Mercedes, and Santana formed a small circle to start the meeting.

Britney said dreamily, "It doesn't really matter what songs we sing as long as I get to look hot…"

Mike and Artie rolled their eyes at her comment.

"Alright, song selection… I want to win people, because there is no way I am going to let that hobbit pick our song for Sectionals." Santana said pointing to Rachel. "So our performance has to rock. Wheezy, do you have any ideas what songs we should be performing?"

"Why don't you guys select and I'll help sing the glory notes. I mean that's what everybody thinks I'm good for right?" Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Cedes, what's wrong with you?" Artie questioned looking annoyed.

"Am I wrong Artie? Have you ever seen me take the lead for any competition? It's always been about Rachel Berry and it will never change. So why should I care? All I'm ever gonna be is the fat girl with the big voice, who's always left in the background." She finished with fire in her eyes.

Sam wanted to say that she was not fat; she was beautiful, who has a big heart and can out sing anyone with her melodious voice but he didn't want to cause her anymore stress so he just kept silent.

Santana patted Mercedes' back with a look of sympathy and said. "So… Why don't we meet tomorrow, after school? We can talk about song choices and costumes then."

Everybody nodded in agreement. The rest of the class went by without another incident. Mercedes looked calmer, but Sam couldn't help but feel lost without her friendship and easy smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

After football practice, Sam, Mike, and Puck had just left the locker room when Mike turned to Sam and said, "I'm guessing that you had a little too much to drink at Karofsky's party? Don't look surprised, Tina told me. You couldn't find two people any more of opposites than Mercedes and Sarah."

Before Sam could say anything Puck chimed in, "This man is a hero; he jumped on a grenade for me." The look of confusion that spread on Mike's face would have been humorous in any other situation, but to hear Puck say those words were endearing.

"Mike, you can't say anything about what really happened…" Sam began, and with those words Puck and Sam let Mike know the truth about Sarah, Sam covering for Puck to keep Quinn happy, and how Sam would continue with the story. Mike thought things over for a few moments before he announced his conclusion.

"Well bro, the answer should be obvious. You get Sarah to tell the truth." Mike's moment of satisfaction was interrupted by Puck's snort of laughter.

"Does anybody even know this girl? She is probably one of the most… well I don't know the word, but she will do nasty things to get what she wants. She's worse that a woman version of me. If her story hasn't changed, she wants you, Sam."

"Then we all go. We confront her in a crowd and embarrass her. She'll crack under pressure and everyone will know," Sam said while Mike gave an approving nod.

Not looking convinced Puck said, "Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day during lunch, they decided to confront Sarah Jenkins. The three walked towards Sarah's lunch table. Sam was the first to speak, "Sarah right? I'm Sam Evans. I need you to tell the kids at school what really happened at Karofsky's party, which was nothing."

Sarah got out of her bench seat, moved over to where Sam was standing, clung on to his arm, and said, "Sammy… Please don't lie. We had an incredible night; if I hadn't stopped we would've gone all the way." She then proceeded to stroke Sam's arm.

Sam had never felt dirtier. He wanted to push her away from him but he needed her to confess the truth, so he just let her cling to him.

"Sarah please, you are hurting someone I really care about by lying about this. She won't listen to me, so I need you to tell the truth about how you came into the room, kissed me, and passed out." Sam said half begging.

Every kid who was within earshot of the conversation gasped when they heard what Sam had said but Sarah was relentless.

"But, Sammy… I am telling the truth… I want to be with you… Forget whoever she is and be with me. You promised me at the party that we'd be together if I let you touch me." Sarah whined.

_She's not going to tell the truth. Why is she lying about this whole thing? Is she delusional or something? I've never even met her until last Saturday._

Puck looked like he was going to say something but Sam intercepted and said. "Look Sarah maybe lying had gotten you the things you wanted before, but I can tell you this, you will not win this time. I don't know who you are, except that you kissed me at a party. There will never be an, us. So do yourself a favor and tell the truth!"

Sarah looked around the cafeteria crocodile tears brimming in her eyes. "You're the one who's lying Sammy, I thought you cared about me, I guess I was wrong." She ran out of the cafeteria after that statement. Everyone stared at Sam with contempt because of what they had just witnessed. What they didn't know was, Sarah had been lying through her teeth.

Sam felt like his life was over. The girl he liked wouldn't listen to him, and the girl he pretended to kiss won't tell the truth. _What am I going to do now?_

The three boys walked out of the cafeteria with Sam wearing a defeated look on his face. Puck slung his arm over Sam's shoulders and said, "Don't worry dude, we'll figure this out. There has got to be a way to resolve this. I will even come clean and say that she kissed me if needs be."

"No man… What's done is done. Like you said just now, we'll figure something out. Mercedes can't be mad at me forever right?" Sam replied with false hope.

All this time, Mike had been watching everything that had been going on. He decided that this situation maybe a little too complex for the just the boys to handle. They will need someone who will fight fire with fire, who better to help them if not Santana.

* * *

Mercedes was tired of feeling sorry for herself. She had shed all the tears she could shed on the previous day. She kept telling herself that Sam Evans was not worthy of her tears but in the back of her mind she had really wanted Sam to be different. She wanted to think that he was not like Matt, but what Sarah Jenkins told her had destroyed all that. She was determined to not let this situation ruin all the progress she had made since Matt.

The next day she tried her best to stay away from Sam. She had succeeded in Algebra but no such luck in glee. Mr. Shue had announced that they were to perform a mash-up this week. At first Mercedes felt relieved, because that meant that she would not be having much contact with Sam. Mash-ups always meant that the girls would go up against the guys but Mr. Shue had to throw a wrench in her plan. He had them separate into two teams, and to her dismay, Sam was in her team.

When Santana had asked her what songs they should perform, Mercedes flipped out. She was still angry about what had happened with Sam but somehow all that boiled over to her always being in the shadows of Rachel Berry. _I'm starting to act crazy! Calm down girl, you broke up with Matt and still manage a civilize friendship with him. You should be able to do the same with Sam, besides you were never in a relationship with him, so things should be easier. _With that thought, Mercedes was determined to get her life back. She was not going to let anyone, namely Sam Evans, hurt her again. She will treat him the same way she treated Matt, in a friendly manner.

Xxxxxxxxx

Then next day after school, her team met up at the auditorium for the scheduled mash-up meeting. Mercedes was the last one to arrive.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late…" Everyone looked relieved when Mercedes arrived.

"Don't worry about it Mercedes… We were talking about how Lord Tubbington saved a baby from falling out of the tree."

_Ok… Now I know why they look so happy to see me_.

"Guys, I would like to apologize about yesterday. I was having a bad day and I took it out on you guys and it wasn't fair, so I'm sorry." Mercedes said looking at all her friends.

"It's ok Wheezy… We all have those days." Santana replied as she hugged Mercedes.

They then started searching for songs, when they had all agreed on which songs they wanted to perform, they went on to choreography. Mercedes was partnered with Sam, she decided that she could not take the awkwardness any longer and said "Sam, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. My feelings were hurt but I should've never slapped you."

"I'm sorry too. I should not have kissed you without your permission." Sam said, ashamed of his actions.

"So can we be friends again?" Mercedes asked holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Yes… Friends…" Sam took her hand and shook it.

At the contact she felt electricity shot through her arm. _When will this ever stop? _

* * *

Tina and Mike were in her bedroom, doing homework or in teenage language "having a make out session". She could tell that something was bothering him. He had been acting strangely the whole day and she just had to find out why. She pulled away from the kiss, and heard Mike grumble. "What are you doing? We were just getting into it." Mike said while peppering kisses on Tina's neck.

"Mike, what's wrong with you today? You've been so distant and when I ask you about it, you immediately start kissing me." Tina asked trying to extract her neck from Mike's lips.

Mike didn't answer; instead he dove in for another kiss which Tina avoided by getting up from the bed. Tina folded her arms and tried again. "So are you going to tell me what's going on or do you want to just leave this room and take a break?" Tina gave him a challenging look.

Mike sat up to look at her and pulled his hair. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you…" He said whining.

Tina stood there her arms still folded, with a raised brow waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but, I'm really worried about Sam." Mike said furrowing his brows.

Tina got angry at that statement, "Why should you be worried about him! He did the same thing to Mercedes that Matt did. He does not deserve your worries!" Tina replied, now pacing back and forward.

"Baby, you got it all wrong. He did not kiss anyone that night he was just taking the blame so that Puck won't get into trouble with Quinn." Mike explained.

Tina was perplexed by this, so she asked. "Why would Quinn be angry with Puck? She doesn't even like him."

"That's where you're wrong, on Saturday night they all went on a double date… well it was supposed to be a one on one date but turned out to be a double date. That was when Quinn and Puck got to know each other. Well when they got to the party that Sarah girl kissed Puck in front of Sam. To make the story short, Sam took the fall so that Quinn won't be angry with Puck." Mike took a deep breath after explaining the situation.

_So that's why Sam looked like he was in pain this whole week. He likes Mercedes!_ Tina thought with a smile.

"We have to help them fix this baby." Tina said to her boyfriend.

"Yes… Sam is a nice guy and I hate seeing Mercedes hurt because of a misunderstanding. I know who could help with the situation but you'll have to help me convince her." Mike said turning towards Tina.

"I'm here for anything, baby… so who is this 'her' who's going to help us?" Tina stroked Mike's arm to comfort him.

Mike scooted up, looked Tina right in the eyes and said. "Santana"

Tina smiled at her boyfriend and said, "You're a genius Mike."

"That I am." Mike said playfully.

"So… can we continue what we were doing earlier?" Mike was straddling Tina as he said this.

"Yes we can." Tina smiled, looped her arms around Mike's neck, and continued with their make out session.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? I had to throw in some Tike make out session in there. I just love them.

Alliecattie3 and stefanswifey01: I hope this chapter have answered some of your questions.

Jadziwine: I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger. I thought it was clever. ;)

justjose29: I love torturing my readers. JK. Lol.

For the rest of the reviewers, thank you so very much for reviewing and keeping up with my story. I will try my best to write the best Samcedes fanfic.

Well, that all for now folks. Until next time, don't forget to review…..


	8. Chapter 8

I'm preparing to write my next story. So my head is a mess right now. Nothing much to ramble about today. As always, I will post shout outs at the end of the chapter. Hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a crush on the new boy at school, Sam Evans, but is afraid to get close to him. So she decides to seek help from her best friend Mercedes Jones. Little does she know that Sam is interested in Mercedes. What happens next? This is a fun and angsty Samcedes fic with bits and pieces of season 2 but the story will mostly be original.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Mike and Tina walked hand in hand through the hallways of McKinley High School in search of Santana. They finally caught up with her as she was walking out of a classroom.

"Hey Santana, do you have a minute? We need to talk to you." Tina said as she reached Santana.

"What is it Girl Chang? I have another class in about 5 minutes, so make it snappy." Santana leaned against a locker while she waited for Tina to answer.

Tina clutched her books to her chest and said, "We need your help with Sam and Mercedes. What we learned about his kiss with Sarah Jenkins was a complete lie. Sam didn't even kiss her; he was just trying to protect Puck."

"Wait… wait… wait… Now you're just throwing me off. What do you mean he was protecting Puck?" Confusion was etched on Santana's face after hearing Tina's statement.

"You do know that Puck and Quinn are together now right?"

Santana nodded, "Ok, now I understand... If Quinn had found out about that kiss she would've gone ape shit. Now… why do I have to help Sam out again?"

"Sam likes Mercedes, he's crazy about her but he was shot down because of this complication. We tried making Sarah Jenkins admit the truth but all she did was tell more lies." Mike piped in.

"We need you to convince her to tell the truth Santana... Mercedes' happiness depends on this." Tina continued.

Santana gave an evil grin and said, "Leave it to Aunty Snixx, kids. I've loathed that skank ever since she called Britts stupid. No one call my girl stupid and gets away with it."

_Yes! Everything is falling into place_. Tina thought. A smirk was plastered on her face as she walked off with Mike and Santana.

* * *

Santana was presently at cheerios practice, she had planned on confronting Sarah in a civilized manner but her patience was wearing thin with Sarah running her mouth and screwing up the routine.

When Coach Sue gave them a 10 minute break, Santana decided there was no better time to talk to the other girl then at that very moment.

She walked up to Sarah and said, "We need to have a talk, come with me…"

Sarah looked petrified when Santana said this. _Good she needs to be scared._ Sarah then followed Santana to a secluded corner of the school gym.

When they got there, Santana turned around, folded her arms and said, "So do you want to tell me what really went down at Karofsky's party? And don't tell me the same shit you told everyone else because we both know that it was all a lie."

"What makes you think that I was telling a lie?" Sarah challenged.

"Come on Carrot Head, we all know you like to make up stories, so what's the truth huh?"

"I'm not lying, Sam Evans made out with me and then we snuggled all night." Sarah said adamantly.

Santana started to back Sarah up against the gym wall and said, "I've tried asking the nice way, don't force me to get violent."

Sarah gulped. Santana then pinned the other girl and said, "You know what you're going to do? You're going to come to the glee club with me tomorrow, and you're going to tell everyone that you were lying. That nothing happened between you and Sam at the party. Do you understand?"

"No… I'm not going to do that and you… you don't have the power to make me." Sarah replied slightly trembling.

"Oh yeah… I have the power to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass!" Santana yelled as she lifted the smaller girl up by the collar of her cheerleading uniform almost choking her. She then continued. "Now… Are you going to do it or not!"

"Yes… Yes… Let me go!" Sarah begged.

Santana dropped the other girl with an evil smile and said, "Meet me tomorrow outside the glee club after the third period, if you don't show I will hunt you down. Now scram!"

At that Sarah quickly ran off.

Just then, Britney approached her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh nothing… Just taking care of business," Santana kissed her girlfriend and headed back to practice.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ever since their mutual apologies during the group meet up, Sam and Mercedes had re-established the easy friendship that they had once shared. They met for Algebra tutoring after school, when there was no group meet ups. It was like, all that drama never happened. Mercedes still felt the pull towards Sam but she promised herself that she would take things slowly this time. Come to think of it, she was not ready to jump into a relationship. She had done everything wrong with Matt; and she never wanted to repeat the same mistake again.

Maybe what had happened was a blessing in disguise. She needed to mend her heart before committing to someone. She realized now that when she broke up with Matt, she never really gave herself time to grieve or reflect on what had gone wrong. Instead, she had put up an impenetrable wall around her heart. It was now time to break down that wall and heal.

She snapped herself out of her musing and looked at Sam who was still doing his Algebra homework. Sam was chewing at the end of his pen and furrowing his brows in concentration. _He's so cute when he's thinking._

"So, are you about done?" Mercedes questioned.

Sam frowned and said, "I'm having trouble understanding the material."

"I bet you wouldn't be having trouble if it were written in Navy huh…" Mercedes joked.

"Navy?" Sam looked at her questioningly until his face finally showed some recognition, "Oh, you mean Na'vi. This reminds me, you owe me a movie date. Just as friends, I swear."

Mercedes smiled brightly and said, "Alright Sam, but I want popcorn."

"You're starting to sound like Quinn but I'll heed to your request." Sam replied as he started to laugh.

"So when and where are we going to do this?" Mercedes looked at him and asked.

"What about my place? Say this Saturday afternoon? My parents are taking the twins to the zoo, so we'd have the place to ourselves."

Mercedes was a little nervous about spending the whole afternoon alone with Sam but she pushed the doubt away. _Sam's a nice guy; he would never make me feel uncomfortable._

"Sure, why don't you text me your address."

xxxxxxxxx

The glee clubbers were chatting amongst themselves while waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive, when in came Sarah Jenkins with Santana following behind her.

"What is she doing here?" Tina hissed.

"Carrot head here… is going to tell us the truth about what really happened at Karosky's party. Go ahead, tell them…" Santana said as she nudged Sarah to start talking.

"Nothing ever happened between me and Sam at the party." Sarah stated to the class.

Almost everyone gasped at Sarah's admission.

She then faced Santana and rudely said, "There I said it, are you happy now?"

"Uh-uh… Now you're going to apologize to Sam there," Santana pointed in Sam's direction and continued, "for making him look like a douche bag in front of the whole school."

Mercedes was fuming at this point. _How dare this bitch lie about Sam like that!_ _She made Sam look like an ass to everyone! And I fell for it. I have to make things right and apologize to him for being such a fool._

"I'm sorry, Sam." Sarah said with an unremorseful tone.

Sam just nodded, not saying a word to the girl.

"Now you can get lost." Santana shooed the girl away.

As Sarah was walking out of the classroom, Mr. Shue came in, almost colliding with the girl. He looked around the classroom and asked with a frown, "What's going on guys?"

"Oh nothing… Mr. Shue. That girl was just helping us out with something." Santana said as she looked towards Mercedes.

"Well alright then. How about we perform the mash-ups huh?"

Both groups performed their ballads and because of Finn's bad dancing, Rachel screwed up her part which gave group A an easy victory. To say that Santana was happy was an understatement; she couldn't stop making fun of Finn's misstep and Rachel's mistake. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics.

Just after the bell rang at the end of glee, Mercedes grabbed Sam's arm before he could get up from his seat, giving him a 'we need to talk' look. When the classroom was finally empty, Mercedes broke the silence. "Sam, I need to apologize to you. I should've believed you when you told me that nothing happened with Sarah."

"It's ok Mercedes." Sam said flashing Mercedes a half-smile.

"It's not ok Sam… I need to tell you why I acted that way. Last year, I went out with this boy, his name was Matt Rutherford. He was a footballer who also happened to be in the glee club. At first I thought that everything was going fine, until I caught him making out with a Cheerio. Quinn had tried to warn me about this but I wouldn't listen, I wanted to believe him, Sam, but I was wrong." Mercedes paused to breath and continued, "When I thought I found out that you had done the same thing, I was disappointed and when you told me that you liked me, I didn't believe you. How could I, when you could have someone as beautiful as Sarah or even Quinn for that matter?"

Sam got up from his chair and kneeled in front of her. He held both of her hands and said, "You are beautiful Mercedes. I was serious when I told you that I could not stop thinking about you. To me, no other girl could compare to your beauty. You are beautiful both on the inside and outside. Ever since I've known you, you've never made me feel stupid for having Dyslexia. How could I not want someone like that?"

Sam's admission brought tears to Mercedes' eyes. She could not believe that a boy as handsome as Sam Evans could ever feel that way about a girl like her.

"So… Ms. Mercedes Jones. Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" Sam asked her with hope in his eyes.

* * *

Things were looking up for Sam; he was now hanging out with Mercedes again. They would meet up for tutoring after school. He even managed to convince her to watch Avatar with him. Sam was confident that he could make her _his_ in the near future.

He was happy that Santana had persuaded Sarah to tell the truth. Yes, he was still pissed off at Sarah for making him look bad, but the upside of her confession was, Mercedes now knew that he did not do any of the things Sarah had accused him of.

When the bell rang at the end of glee, Mercedes stopped him from leaving and when the room was free, she apologized to him for believing the rumors about him. Sam assured her that he forgave her, but she was persistent. She went on to confess about the heart break she had experienced the year prior with a boy named Matt Rutherford. Matt had cheated on Mercedes and because of this she felt insecure with herself. She didn't think that she was beautiful. Sam had assured her of her beauty and that to him she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

He then asked her the question that has been on his mind since meeting her. "So… Ms. Mercedes Jones. Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?"

After a brief pause, she answered him. "I really like you Sam, but right now I don't think I'm ready to jump into another relationship. This whole ordeal has made me realize that there is something in me that needs to be fixed before I can move forward. I don't want to give you 50% of me that is why I am asking for your patience. If you would try, I can see us being best friends, for now."

"I have to admit, the answer you gave me was not the one I wanted to hear but I will respect your decision. I have to warn you though; us being best friends might not be a good idea." He said cockily while still kneeling down and holding her hands.

"Why not?" Mercedes asked with a cheeky smile.

"Because you won't be able to resist my charm for long and eventually you'll fall at my feet begging me to be with you." Sam replied with a wink.

"You wish." Mercedes said as she playfully rolls her eyes.

"So are we still on for Avatar on Saturday?" Sam asked as he got up from the floor.

"Definitely… We better get going; I don't want to be late for Chemistry. " Mercedes said as she dragged Sam with him out of the class.

Sam had a feeling that he was going to like being friends with the new Mercedes.

* * *

Mercedes was now standing on the outside of Sam's house. Sam lived in a typical American suburban neighborhood, much like her own. His home was a white two storey colonial house with a wraparound porch, white window frames with grey shutters, and a red front door. After a few seconds of hesitation, Mercedes finally mustered enough courage to ring the doorbell. She could hear shuffling coming from the house, within a few seconds an older woman with blonde hair and green eyes answered the door. _She must be Sam's mom._

"You must be Mercedes Jones. I'm Mary Evans, Sam's mom." Mary introduced herself. What Mercedes didn't except was the hug that Mary had bestowed on her.

Mercedes hugged the older woman in return and said, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Evans."

"Oh no… You have to call me Mary, you understand. Mrs. Evans sounds like an 80 year old woman. Do I look old to you?"

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at the older woman. "No ma'am, you look like you're in your mid twenties actually."

"You're not trying to embarrass me are you, mom?" Sam said walking into the living room breaking up their conversation.

He was wearing a fitted grey t-shirt and boot cut blue jeans, it was a simple outfit yet he still managed to take her breath away.

"Hi Sam," Mercedes waved at him.

He walked over to where Mercedes was standing and embraced her. As usual sparks flew when their skin made contact.

"Hi Mercedes," He smiled at her.

"And who might I ask, is this beautiful young lady?" A voice coming from behind her said. Mercedes turned around and saw a blonde haired older man with blue eyes; he was wearing a checkered shirt with black jeans.

"Hi I'm John Evans, Sam's old man." He said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Mercedes Jones. It's very nice to meet you, sir." Mercedes said as she shook his hand.

"What am I a drill sergeant? We go by first names here Mercedes. You can call me John."

Mercedes laughed. She could tell that she was going to love the Evans'.

"Stacey… Stevie… You better be down in 30 seconds or the zoo trip is cancelled." Mary yelled out for Sam's siblings.

In a blink of an eye, they were both rushing down the stairs, yelling. "Coming…"

When they were downstairs Mercedes decided to introduce herself to the two children. "Hi, I'm Mercedes. You must be Stacey and Stevie." She said as kneeled down so they could be of the same height.

"Hi Mercedes, I'm Stacey. I like your hair. It's so pretty and shiny. Do you think you could make my hair look that way?" Stacey questioned.

"Yes, sweetie… I'll teach you a trick or two." Mercedes replied as she lightly pinch the little girl's cheek.

"Hi, I'm Stevie… Do you like comic books?"

"Hi, Stevie… Unfortunately I've never really been introduced to comic books before but you could show me…" Mercedes stated smiling. At her statement the little boy's face brightened.

"All right guys, we have to go… It was really nice meeting you Mercedes; I hope to see you around more often." Mary stated as she pushed her little children out of the door.

When the door shut behind them, Sam let out an audible sigh of relieve. "Sorry, my family can be crazy sometimes."

"No, I like them. They're really friendly. Mine are just as bad, if not worse." Mercedes smiled up at him.

They stared at each other for a little while before Sam said, "Come on let's go into the kitchen and get that popcorn you wanted."

After they got their snacks, they proceeded to the living room. When they had settled down, Sam said. "So, are you ready for the most awesomest movie of all time?"

"Yes, and Sam 'awesomest' is not a word." Mercedes teased him.

"Oh yeah… are you sure about that?"

"Yes Sam, I'm pretty sure that 'awesomest' is not a word, only a dork would say that." Mercedes said giggling.

"Are you calling me a dork? You better take it back Mercedes." Sam said inching closer to her.

"What if I don't, what are you going to do then?" She asked backing away from him as he inched closer to her.

Sam raised a brow and said "I'm going to do this…" He then proceeded to tickle her.

She was laughing so hard that she did not noticed his face was literally inches away from hers. When she came to her senses she realized that Sam was now lying on top of her. When she looked in his eyes, she saw that the light green color that she was used to seeing was now a darker green. Sam was looking at her intently. His lips looked so delicious, that all she wanted to do was taste them. _What happened to waiting Mercedes? But I really want to kiss him!_ She could hear her thoughts pulling her in different directions.

Mercedes snapped out of her temporary insanity and said "Umm… Sam, I think we should watch that movie now."

"Oh, right…" Sam jumped off of her and started the movie.

They sat in silence for the rest of the movie, neither of them dared to sit too close to each other. As a result they were both sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

When the movie ended, Sam asked, "So what do you think?"

"It was really good. Thank you for watching it with me, Sam." Mercedes answered as she got up from the couch to stretch.

"Well, it's getting late. I think I better get going. Thanks for having me." Mercedes smiled as she reached for her purse.

Sam got up and said "I'll walk you to the door."

After they said their goodbyes, she gave him a hug. Mercedes wanted to kiss him on the cheek but decided against it, in the off chance that the incident at The Lima Bean would repeat itself. _You know you want to. _She laughed at the crazy thought as she made her way home.

* * *

Hope you all liked the Santana/Sarah confrontation. I didn't want to be too violent, not really my style. Lol.

Alliecattie3: Thanks for the reviews as always. I love you fangirling over my update. It makes me happy that I made at least 1 fan.

Stephanswifey01 , and PerfectLover: I understand your confusion as to why Mercedes is so angry. She is not angry, she's just insecure. I hope this chapter explained it a little better.

Tiva-Babe UK, Samcedesfanatic, hopefulwriter81,and rana71: Welcome to my land of crazy and thank you for reviewing. I hope you all stick around until the very end.

Jadziwine: I'm amused by your need to have Santana kick some ass. That's why added a little more violence in this chapter. It may not be in your level but just a little taste. You are a kickass action author afterall. I hope you enjoyed it.

Spencerhope: I'm confused by your review. Did you hate it or love it? Anyway, if you loved it I hope you stick around. If you hated it, thank you for sticking around for the first 6 chapters.

Don't forget to review. I love hearing from my readers. Until next time…


	9. Chapter 9

So here we are at chapter 9. I can't believe that I'm posting the 9th chapter. It seems surreal to see the amount of support that I've received and is continuing to receive. I hope you like this chapter. I worked extra hard for this one.

Ok, now since I will not be posting again until after the last Glee episode have been aired, I would like to tell you guys of my worries for the season finale. I'm worried that they are going to break up our favorite couple. I don't think I could contain myself if they broke up. I mean what the hell was all the drama for if they were just going to break up in the end? But hey breaking up would be better than giving us hope like last season right? They teased about Samcedes and at the beginning of season 3 we get to see Mercedes hook up with Shane. Bluek… I don't have anything against Shane but the least they could do for Mercedes was hook her up with a good looking guy. If they do break these two up; they damn well better give Mercedes an extra, extra hot boyfriend for a replacement. Anyway, I hope Ryan Murphy won't screw us over. Let's bow our heads and pray for our favorite couple. Lol.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. As usual I will write shout outs at the end of the chapter. Happy reading….

* * *

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a crush on the new boy at school, Sam Evans, but is afraid to get close to him. So she decides to seek help from her best friend Mercedes Jones. Little does she know that Sam is interested in Mercedes. What happens next? This is a fun and angsty Samcedes fic with bits and pieces of season 2 but the story will mostly be original.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Puck couldn't believe that he was star gazing with Quinn. Though it was chilly, the night was still beautiful. They had driven twenty miles outside of Lima to an open field. Quinn had prepared a picnic and they were currently lying on a blanket with Quinn's head tucked securely on his shoulder. They had been dating for over two months now and he couldn't be happier. Come to think of it, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Sam and Mercedes, they both had done a lot for him. Thinking about Sam and Mercedes made him feel guilty. If it wasn't because of him, they would be together by now. He resented the fact that he was the cause of his friends' heartache. _I need to help them, but first I have to tell Quinn the truth. I hope she can forgive me for deceiving her._

At that thought, Puck looked down at Quinn and said, "I need to tell you something."

Quinn hugged him tighter, and looked at him with a smile, "What did you want to tell me?"

"I was never interested in Mercedes; she was just helping me out. Before you get angry, I just want you to know that I really like you. No… Actually I love you. I was desperate for you to see me; that is why I asked Mercedes to help me. The date you were supposed to have with Sam, was a set up, we planned the whole thing and Sarah never kissed Sam, she kissed me. Sam was just covering up for me." Puck confessed.

Quinn kept silent for a little while and then said, "You love me?"

"Yes… I've never felt like this about a girl before. Please don't be freaked out-" Before he could finish, Quinn had grabbed his face and kissed him. They had kissed many times before but somehow this felt different. He felt like he was finally complete.

When she pulled away from the kiss, Puck asked "So, you're not mad at me?"

Quinn touched her nose to his and smiled. "No, I'm not mad. Actually, I'm thankful…"

"Thankful?"

"Yes, thankful. If you hadn't asked Mercedes for help we wouldn't be where we are today. You know, she was the one who told me not to look past you. She saw the goodness in you, even when I refused to see it." She smiled at him.

"We need to help them. They would've been together if it wasn't for me. Sam was trying to help me and I ended screwing him over…" Puck frowned. "I tried to come clean several times but he didn't want you to hate me."

"I have to admit, that if I had found out about this before we started going out; I would probably never want to talk to you again but now that I've gotten to know you, I know that you would never do that to me." Quinn looked at him adoringly.

Puck smiled. "So do you think we should help them?"

"Of course we should… Since they got us together I figured we should return the favor." She said as she winked at him.

"Alright then, I guess we can talk to Sam when we get back to school."

"Yes we should do that… Oh… and Puck, I love you too." She said as she reached over to kiss him.

* * *

It had been two months since Mercedes came over to Sam's place for the Avatar movie date. After that day, she would come over almost all the time. Sam's mom, Mary, loved Mercedes; she treated the girl like she was a part of the family. Sam's admiration for Mercedes grew, with each passing day. He learned a lot about her, like her dreams and interests, even her insecurities. Though spending so much time with Mercedes was a joy, there was a part of him that regretted ever helping Puck. He was happy for the both of them, but except for the occasional accidental contact, he was longing to hold Mercedes the way Puck got to hold Quinn.

He reminisced about the time during the Avatar movie date when he had almost kissed her. Sam had tickled Mercedes for calling him a dork. He got so carried away that he did not notice he was lying on top of her. He remembered looking into her eyes and seeing shock and excitement. All he wanted to do then was kiss her and perform some ungentlemanly things to her body, but she snapped him out of his lustful thoughts and told him that they should start watching the movie.

Sam smiled at the memory, he felt like every time he thought about Mercedes he was smiling. _I have to stop smiling in public. People are going to start thinking I'm nuts._

"Hey man, what are you smiling about?" Puck said as he and Quinn reached the table Sam was currently occupying.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something." _More like someone._

"It's Mercedes isn't it?" Quinn questioned as she smiled at him. She was sitting on Puck's lap, cuddling with him. _I wish I could do that with Mercedes._

Sam said nothing but he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Judging from that stupid looking smile that is currently plastered on your face, the answer is yes." Puck chuckled.

Quinn smacked her boyfriend and continued, "Look Sam, I know that you're crazy about Mercedes. So, Puck and I are going to help you. Puck told me that you and Mercedes helped him to get me to go out with him and we would like to return the favor. If it wasn't for you guys, I would not be with this wonderful boyfriend of mine." The both of them then started to make out.

"Ah, guys… I'm sitting right in front of you. Could you stop making out. You're making me uncomfortable." Sam complained.

They both stopped and laughed. "Sorry." They both said concurrently.

"We're serious dude; we really want to help you. If there is anything we could do to for you, just let us know." Puck leaned forward and patted his back as he said this.

"Thanks guys, I'll let you know."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, an idea struck Sam, but he would need some help to pull it off so he asked Mike to gather their old mash up group, Puck and Quinn and meet in the auditorium.

"Thanks guys for meeting me on such short notice," He began, "I know that you guys know about me liking Mercedes, and that I want to get with her."

"Wanky," Santana piped in not to be forgotten.

"I have an idea," Sam continued ignoring Santana's jibe, "but I have to ask if you'd be willing to assist me?"

"You know I'd do anything for Ebby, and I owe you for bringing Puck and I together." Quinn said before the rest of the group could agree that they would help.

So the plan for "Mission Samcedes" was hatched.

* * *

Like any other Saturday, Mercedes was having breakfast with Quinn. "I've missed spending time with you Ivy. Ever since you started dating Puck I feel like I never get to see you anymore."

"Like you have room to talk… You're always hanging out at Sam's place. Don't think I haven't noticed. Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?" Quinn teased.

"We're just friends. I like hanging out with his family, Mrs. Evans is so nice to me and Stacey and Stevie are so cute." Mercedes smiled at her best friend.

Quinn looked seriously at Mercedes and said, "Ebby, I would like to thank you for everything that you have done for me and Puck. He told me about how the both of you helped him. If it wasn't for you and Sam, I wouldn't be together with Puck right now and wouldn't that be a tragedy?"

They both laughed at the ending of Quinn's statement.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. I like seeing you happy Ivy. When you're happy, I'm happy."

Quinn held both of her hands and said, "I know that you are taking the time to heal, but do you think you're ready to try again, with Sam?"

Mercedes got lost in her thoughts when Quinn mentioned Sam. The past two months had been wonderful. Sam had been such a great friend to her; he was a very good listener. She could just tell him about all of her worries, and somehow without him even saying anything she would find the resolution to her problem. She felt safe with Sam and she'd never felt like that with any other guy before.

For the past few weeks Mercedes felt like she was ready to take the next step with Sam but was too afraid to voice it.

"Ebby? Are you listening to me?" Quinn said as she shook her best friend gently.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about Sam. I've been ready to try again for about two weeks now but I'm afraid to say anything. I know Sam won't say anything because he's giving me time. What am I supposed to do?" Mercedes frowned.

"You know what I'd do?"

"What?"

"I'd just ask him out. You know he's crazy about you Ebby, so there is no way he would say no to you. He's just waiting for you to make your move." Quinn said.

"You know what… You're right, I should ask him out. Thank you Ivy, I knew I was best friends' with you for a reason."

Quinn lightly slapped Mercedes on the arm and said "I love you Ebby."

"I love you too Ivy."

Mercedes would ask him, she wouldn't lie to her friend. What worried her was how she was going to ask him. Maybe he was so comfortable in their new found friendship that he didn't want anything more. Sadly, there hadn't been any "accidents" for the past few meetings. She needed to be sure that he was still interested and then she needed an opening. She wasn't going to lie to her best friend. She would ask Sam Evans to be _her_ man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning Mercedes ventured to her locker after yet another uneventful Algebra class. Sam was polite and he smiled at her, but it seemed like the motions of friendship and nothing more. _How am I supposed to do this? What if he just wants to be friends? Girl, you made a promise to Ivy, don't you chicken out!_

She had just finished putting her books away when Tina approached her.

"What are you doing right now, Mercedes?" Tina asked casually.

"Oh, you know. Hunting elephants, and shaving monkeys."

Tina laughed at Mercedes' joke and put her arm around her.

"Actually, Mercedes, would you come with me? There is something you have got to see. It has to be probably one of the most amazing things that I have ever seen. Trust me when I say that you will love it."

"Sure, Tina, I need something to help me clear my head anyway."

Tina led Mercedes into the auditorium and up to the performance stage. She gave her a brief hug and then took a seat. Mercedes could see Puck, Quinn, Santana, Britney, Mike, Artie and Sam were all standing on the stage with their backs to her. Mercedes stood there, full of suspense. Was this all for her? She had no idea what this was all about and why Quinn hadn't told her anything about this.

An upbeat tempo started to play from the band and Artie turned to start off the song

Artie: **You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips,**

**There's no tenderness like before from your fingertips,**

**You're trying hard not to show it,**

Everybody turned to face Mercedes

The Glee club: **Baby**

Artie: **But baby, baby you know it**

The lights went down and the music shifted slightly as she heard a voice she was both longing to and afraid of hearing.

Sam: **You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you,**

**You'd be like heaven to touch,**

**I want to hold you so much,**

**At long last love has arrived,**

**And I thank God I'm alive,**

**You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you,**

Artie, Mike and Santana: **You lost that lovin feelin**

**Woah that lovin feeling**

**You lost that lovin feelin,**

Puck and Quinn started walking from opposite sides of the stage toward each other

Puck (to Quinn): **Baby, baby, I'll get down on my knees for you**

**If you'd love me, you'd love, the way you do**

Quinn (to Puck): **We have a love, a love, you don't see every day,**

**So don't, don't, don't let it slip away**

The two ended their part with an embrace and Sam stepped around them with eyes only on Mercedes.

Sam: **Pardon the way that I stare,**

**There's nothing else to compare,**

**The sight of you leaves me weak,**

**There are no words left to speak,**

**So if you feel like I feel,**

**Please let me know that it's real**

**You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you,**

Puck and Quinn: **Baby**

Santana: **Baby**

Puck and Quinn: **Baby**

Santana: **Baby**

Puck: **I beg of you please **

Santana: **please**

Puck: **I beg of you please **

Santana: **please**

Everyone except Sam: **Bring back that lovin feelin**

**Whoa that lovin feelin**

**Bring back that lovin feelin**

Mercedes could feel tears starting to form in her eyes and her heart was both heavy and light at the same time. Sam was nothing like Matt, he was different and all of this song was the emotions they were playing at. She was ready to tell him, this was the moment she was waiting for; something either snapped inside of Mercedes or fell into place. Without planning or rehearsing she not only entered into the song, but became part of the song.

Mercedes: **You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you,**

(Sam joined her in a perfect harmony to her melody)

Sam and Mercedes: **You'd be like heaven to touch,**

**I want to hold you so much,**

**At long last love has arrived,**

**And I thank God I'm alive,**

**You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you,**

The held each other in their eyes. Heart to heart, soul to soul.

Mercedes and Sam: **Pardon the way that I stare,**

**There's nothing else to compare,**

**The sight of you leaves me weak,**

**There are no words left to speak,**

**So if you feel like I feel,**

**Please let me know that it's real**

**You're just too good to be true,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you.**

The song ended and the last traces of Mercedes' powerful voice dissipated in the nearly empty auditorium to be replaced by the sound of applause from the doorway. Mr. Schuester and the rest of the glee club had entered and had been watching the performance.

"That was amazing, guys. That's exactly the kind of energy we need for Regionals. Ms Pillsbury and I were just talking about changing things up for our performance, and I think you two are just what we need. Whatever it is that got into you guys, keep it up."

Mercedes couldn't help notice that while Mr. Schue was praising her and Sam, the look on Rachel's face had gone from shock to calculated anger. After their teacher had moved onto giving instructions to the band, Rachel edged her way over to Mercedes.

"Mercedes, I would just like to say congratulations, and on behalf of the glee clubbers and as your co-captain of said club, I hope for the good of our club and in the spirit of promoting…."

"Get to the point, Barbra wannabe," Santana said coming to Mercedes' aid.

"Well, Mr. Schuester had said to keep up whatever it is that was between you and Sam, so I am suggesting, for the good of the glee club, that you minimize your relationship with Sam until after Regionals."

Santana looked like she was about to explode and take bits of Rachel Berry with her, but Mercedes calmly said, "I got this Aunty Snixx."

Mercedes took all emotion out of her voice and with a quiet steady tone she told Rachel, "Look, you may be the captain of the glee club, and you are a talented singer, and maybe one day you might even be a star, but if you ever tell me who, how or when I can be interested in a guy, I will make you wish that I had let Santana have her way with you. Understand?" she finished with a smile.

Rachel could only nod and even Santana had paled with a touch of fear and awe.

"Damn" was all she could say.

* * *

Sam heard Mercedes enter the auditorium and then heard Tina leave her in the planned area. He was really going to have to do something for "Chang squared" for all of their help. This was it; they were going to perform the mash up that he had written specifically for an audience of one.

The music started and Artie did a wonder full Righteous Brothers and then it was his turn for a little Frankie Valli. He turned to Mercedes looking right into her eyes. _She needs to know how I feel. She has to know how I feel._ He put all of his soul into the song. This was for her, the girl that occupied every free thought that his mind could conjure.

Puck and Quinn had just finished their part and Santana was belting out the notes that nobody else could hit and then the unthinkable happened. Mercedes brought her powerful, angelic voice into the song, singing his part. It was amazing! Sam switched to singing a harmony to Mercedes. As the song ended and Mercedes nailed the last note they had ended up right in front of each other. _I have to kiss her now, right now_! _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

He was about to reach for her when he heard applause coming from the auditorium entrance followed by Mr. Schue's voice of congratulations. Then Mr. Schuester told them that they would be doing a duet at Regionals. He had to sit down to process this new information.

Sam was vaguely aware that Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana were talking. _They're probably coming up with a strategy for our duet._ He would be singing with Mercedes in front of judges to determine the fate of their glee club. This was amazing and the only thing that could make it better would be to have Mercedes ask him on a date instead of the other way around.

Sam watched as Mercedes walked over to where he was standing. Mercedes was wearing a purple sundress and she looked breathtaking. "Sam, I know I've made you wait but I don't want to wait anymore. Would you like to go out with me?"

Sam couldn't contain his excitement any longer, so he pulled Mercedes on to him and kissed her. He kissed her like he was starving and the only thing that could satisfy his soul were her lips. Her lips tasted of strawberries. _I love that taste. _He felt like he could kiss her lips forever and never grow bored. All the waiting was done, and finally he would be with _his_ girl.

"Wanky." Santana said.

"Woot… Woot… Go get your man, Cedes." Artie hollered.

They could hear the glee clubbers clapping and cat calling them. Giving Sam another peck on the lips, she pulled away from the kiss. "So, is that a Yes?"

"That's a HELL YES!" Sam bellowed as he fist pumped the air.

* * *

So what did you guys think of the chapter? Love it, hate it? REVIEW PLEASE!

I only have 3 more chapters to go before this story is a wrap but don't worry; I will give this fic the best possible ending. Also I will be posting my next fic when I post the last chapter. I hope you all will read it. So without further adieu here are the shout outs:

Tiva-Babe UK: Thank you for supporting my fic. I hope you read my next one too.

Hopefullwriter81: Thanks, I will try to help you as much as I can.

Jadziwine and stefanswifey01: I'm glad you both enjoyed Santana's (almost) ass kicking Sarah. I love both of your comments and support.

Alliecattie3: Girl, your fangirling is going to get you into trouble one of these days. I'm glad you kept it to a minimum though; it would be pretty embarrassing if you had gone crazy during an event. As always, I love your comments. ;)

HP: Thank you for your insightful comments and welcome to my story.

Samcedesfanatic: Sorry I couldn't get Santana to kick Sarah's ass. I'm not good with writing violence. Lol. Thanks for the support.

Moonlight015: I squealed when I saw that you had commented. I laughed so hard at your reviews that I woke my 2 yr old son. Lol. I've missed your quirky comments. I hope to see more reviews from you. Thanks for loving my fic.

Ok that's all folks, that was a lot of shout outs but that's what I do for my faithful readers when they take the time to review. Thanks for the love and don't forget to review this chapter. Until next time my fellow readers.


	10. Chapter 10

2 more to go, after this before it's officially over. I hope you enjoy these last 3 chapters.

Now it's time to ramble about this week's episode. I thank you RIB for not screwing up our Samcedes. We got our Samcedes moments to tie us over until next season. Now I just hope that RIB don't decide to break them up at the first episode of season 4 but we'll worry about that when the time comes. That's all the rambling I've got for today, I'm exhausted. Writing is tiring, yo! Lol.

Enjoy the chapter and like always shout outs will be at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

They both walked out of the auditorium with smiles on their faces. Neither of them wanted to say anything, enjoying the bliss they were currently feeling.

"So are you free this Saturday?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"I'm having breakfast with Quinn in the morning, after that I'm free. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, because I would like to take _my_ girl out to dinner…"

"Who told you that I'm _your_ girl?" Mercedes teased him.

"Woman, don't play around with me. I've waited too damn long for this day. Don't you dare take it back…" Sam pouted. _He's so cute when he pouts._

"Aww… Is Sammy's feeling hurt?"

"Yes… Now kiss me and make it better." He puckered his lips for Mercedes to kiss.

Mercedes laughed at how silly he looked doing that. She then kissed the palm of her hand and gently tapped his cheek.

"That will have to suffice until you show me a good time this Saturday night." She stuck her tongue out at him.

She heard him groan, "You better stick that tongue back in your mouth unless you want to be kissed senseless." He said as he stared her down with a predatory gaze.

_Yes! Kiss me. Now!_

She cleared her all of a sudden scratchy throat and said, "So, what time are you picking me up on Saturday?"

"Is 5 pm good for you?"

"Yes, 5 pm is good. Now, you should walk me to my next class." Sam took her right hand in his left, interlacing their fingers, and walked her to her next class. She felt giddy by the contact. _I wonder if this giddiness will ever end._

xxxxxxxxx

Mercedes was sharing a blueberry pancake and ham omelette with Quinn on their planned Saturday morning breakfast. They liked to eat off of each other's plates, so they both would always order different things and share.

"Ummm… This is so good…" Quinn moaned.

"Mmhmm… I always look forward to Saturday morning because of this." Mercedes giggled.

Quinn took a drink of her hot chocolate and asked, "So how is everything going with you and Sam? You guys have been awfully affectionate ever since that mash-up a few days ago."

"Things have been going fine… He asked me out, the date is tonight actually." Mercedes gave her best friend a shy smile.

"That's great… It's about time you guys went out on a date. Just so you know, I think you two are so cute together." Quinn said as she dug in for another serving of blueberry pancake.

"Thank you, Ivy. I wouldn't have the guts to pursue Sam if you hadn't given me the encouragement to do it." Mercedes squeezed her best friend's hand as a sign of gratitude.

"It was my pleasure, Ebby. So have you decided on what you're wearing yet?"

"Not yet. I haven't thought about it actually." Mercedes giggled. Truth be told, she had been too busy hanging out with Sam after school to worry about a trifle thing like what to wear on her date. Sam didn't care either way, he told her that she could wear a garbage bag to their date and she'd still look beautiful. _That boy is crazy._

"You want me to help you pick out something to wear for tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Don't you have a date with Puck?"

"Nah… We've actually decide to stay in tonight. My parents are on a date, we're just going to hang around my house and watch a movie or something." Quinn stated nonchalantly.

"Sure, you will..." Mercedes said not believing a single word that Quinn was saying. _Watch a movie my ass, they're probably going to make out or-._ Mercedes blushed at the thought.

"Anyway, do you want my help or not?" Quinn asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, that would be nice actually. While you're offering your services, could you do my hair too?"

"What am I, your stylist?"

"You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for…" Mercedes said to suck up to Quinn.

"Yeah… Yeah… You're lucky I love you or else I wouldn't even consider helping you." Quinn smirked.

"You know that your kind heart is one of the reasons why I love you." Mercedes batted her lashes.

"Whatever… Now let's pay and get you ready for your date." Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled.

They stood up, paid their bill and headed to Mercedes' home.

xxxxxxxxx

The digital clock that was sitting on her night stand showed that it was now 4:50 pm. Both Quinn and Puck were seated on her bed, helping her put the last minute touches to her makeup. Well, Quinn was helping, Puck was just being, Puck. He showed up at her front door a few hours ago, saying that he would like to offer his services. Mercedes knew that the only reason he was there was because he wanted to be with his girlfriend. He was head over heels in love with her best friend; it was adorable and nauseating watching them together.

"So what do you think?" Mercedes asked after she had finished applying her lip gloss. Mercedes was wearing a pink off the shoulder top and blue jeans. She wanted to wear a dress but Sam told her that he had a surprise for her, so he wanted her to wear something comfortable.

"You look HOT!" Puck bellowed.

"I second that." Quinn piped in; she was currently sitting on Puck's lap.

"Thanks guys. You know I couldn't have done it without you… Quinn." Puck's face lit up until he heard Mercedes only mention Quinn's name.

"Not funny… Mercedes…" Puck put his head on Quinn's shoulder and pouted.

Before Mercedes could say anything else, the doorbell rang. She felt butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _Get it together girl._ She inhaled deeply and said, "It's show time."

When the three teens got to the living room, Mercedes noticed that her mom, Andrea Jones, had already opened the door for Sam and welcomed him in. He looked good wearing a grey form fitting hooded sweater and blue jeans. Sam was standing nervously next to her mom, while her dad, Adam Jones, gave him the protective dad speech.

"So you're Sam Evans?" Adam said to the younger boy.

"Yes, sir..."

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" Adam arched his brow waiting for Sam to answer.

"I really like your daugh- Mercedes sir. I would like to date her and get to know her better." Sam answered nervously.

"Good enough. Just so you know I am a well known dentist here in Lima. If you try to get fresh or hurt my daughter in any way, I would not hesitate to pull out all of your teeth without anesthesia." Adam glared at the Sam as he said this.

Mercedes could hear Sam gulp at her dad's threats.

"Ye- yes sir," Sam answered anxiously.

Puck chuckled at her dad's statement. "What are you laughing for Noah? The same goes to you too. If you hurt Quinn, you will suffer the same fate." Her dad always treated Quinn like she was his daughter, so it was no wonder Puck was getting the same treatment as Sam.

Quinn giggled while Puck hid behind her.

_I have to put a stop to this madness._ "What are you doing daddy? You're scaring my date away with your threats..."

"I'm just doing my job as a dad, baby girl." Adam's tone of voice was a lot softer as he spoke to his daughter.

"Alright, Adam... I think you've scared the poor boy enough. Let them go on their date." Andrea said to her husband.

Adam turned his attention to Sam and said, "Make sure you have Mercy back by 11pm, if you're a minute late. I will pull out one of your teeth."

Andrea smacked her husband on his arm and smiled up at Sam. "Don't listen to him honey. He's just being protective of his baby girl. You both enjoy your date."

She walked over to Mercedes, kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I love you honey, he is really cute." Mercedes smiled at her mother's approval.

She then turned to Sam and hugged him. "It was nice meeting you Sam."

After exchanging goodbyes with her parents, Puck, and Quinn, they both turned to the door and headed out to their date.

* * *

"Hah, you've been owned." Sam fist pumped the air as he turned to Mike.

Sam was playing video games with Mike at the Chang's residence on Friday night.

"Whatever dude, you know that it was completely coincidental that you beat me." Mike said rolling his eyes.

Sam put down the Xbox 360 game controller and said, "A win's a win, man, and I got game... Anyway, I need your advice. I asked Mercedes out, the date is tomorrow but I don't know where to take her after dinner. So I need your help."

"I brought Tina to the lake on our first date. She loved it; we just sat and talked that night. It's the best way to get to know a girl better and you could always make out if the conversation gets boring." Mike laughed at the statement.

"I don't think I would ever get bored with Mercedes." His statement could not have been truer, he'd known Mercedes for three months now and he had never been bored. If anything he felt refreshed whenever she was around. They always had things to say to each other, it also helped that they both had similar interests.

"You sure the lake is a good idea?" Sam questioned making sure that his friend was giving him the right advice.

"Of course… Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"Alright, the lake it is then." Sam smiled at Mike, picked up the controller and they started to play again.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam got to Mercedes' home at 4:55 pm; he rang the door bell and waited for someone to open the door. He was greeted by a lovely looking older woman.

"Hello… You must be Mercedes' mother. I am Sam, her' date." Sam said as he held out his hand to the woman.

"Hello, Sam. You're right, I'm her mom. Call me, Andrea. Come on in…" She shook his hand and ushered him in.

Sam liked Andrea; she reminded him a lot of his own mother. They were both very warm and welcoming.

When Sam stepped into the house, he noticed a tall, well built man standing by the door. _This must be Mercedes' dad, he looks scary. I hope he doesn't kill me._

Before he could introduce himself to the intimidating looking man, Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn made their way into the living room. Mercedes looked amazing as always, he remembered telling her the other day that she could wear a trash bag and still looked beautiful. He was not kidding; to him, she looked great wearing anything. Which was the first; most girls he knew looked ugly in some outfits, especially garbage bags, but not Mercedes.

His train of thought was interrupted by Mr. Jones interrogating him. To tell the truth, Sam was scared shitless of the man. Adam Jones was a papa bear protecting his cub and his threats towards Sam was getting to him. He had the right to protect his daughter though. Sam would do the same thing for his and Mercedes' daughter. _Whoa… Slow down boy. This is your first date and you're already thinking about having children with Mercedes?_ Sam knew it was crazy but he could not imagine ever being with another woman. Mercedes was all the woman he ever wanted.

Puck chuckled at Mr. Jones' comment and was reprimanded for it; he was told that if he ever mistreated Quinn, he too would get all his teeth pulled out. _Serves you right for laughing at me sucker!_

Sam was bracing himself for another verbal attack by Mr. Jones, but Mercedes saved him by reprimanding her dad. _I could kiss you right now! _The conversation did not go on for very long after that. Mrs. Jones hugged him and sent the both of them on their way.

When the front door closed behind them, Sam let out a sigh of relief. He then looked at Mercedes and said "Your dad is scary."

"Sorry about that, he can be very protective of me. After all, I am his only daughter." Mercedes said as she laced her fingers onto Sam's.

"You look beautiful by the way." Sam pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you… You look very handsome, yourself." Mercedes looked up at him with a smile.

When they got to his car, Sam opened the passenger door and said as he pointed to the seat, "Your chariot awaits my lady."

Mercedes giggled at his playfulness. "You are such a dork, Sam Evans."

"Yeah but you lo- like this dork." Sam said when he got into the driver seat. Sam couldn't believe that he had almost said the "L" word, he was more than ready to profess it but he was afraid of scaring her off, so he changed the intended word to "like".

Mercedes must have not heard what he almost said because she just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Mercedes noticed that Sam had almost said the word "love" to her but had covered it by saying "like" instead. She felt a little disappointed by this. She knew that this was their first date but she felt like she had known Sam for a lifetime. Mercedes had never felt anything like this before, not even when she was dating Matt. The feeling scared and thrilled her all at the same time. Mercedes knew that she was at least half way in love with Sam but didn't want to be too obvious of her feelings, just in case he wasn't ready to hear such a confession. She decided to let the train of thought that was currently swimming in her head go for now, to be revisited only when they had been together for a certain period of time.

"So, I noticed your dad called you Mercy. Is that your pet name?" Sam said changing the subject.

"Yes, both my parents call me Mercy actually. I wonder why they even bother to name me Mercedes. It's not like they ever call me by that name." She laughed as she told him this.

"I like Mercy; I think that name suits you. Can I call you Mercy from now on?" Sam took his eyes off the road to look at her.

_You can call me anything, as long as you keep looking at me with those beautiful green eyes._

"Sure, but Sam you might want to keep your eyes on the road. I'm too young to die." They both laughed at her comment.

Before long they reached The Breadsticks, the parking lot was almost at full capacity when they arrived. They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant hand in hand. When they got to the hostess booth Sam told the host of their reservations, the red head guy then seated them in a booth.

"Here are your menus; your waitress would be here in a few minutes to take your order." The host smiled at them both and left.

"So what would you like?" Mercedes asked her date.

"Spaghetti and Meat Balls sound so good right now. What about you?" Sam said as he chewed on his breadstick.

Mercedes looked at her menu. "I think I'll have the Chicken Alfredo."

The waitress came to their table, took their orders and left. They sat in a comfortable silence, gazing at each other for a few minutes.

"So what was Puck doing at your place just now?" Sam asked breaking the ice.

"He was supposedly there to help me get ready for our date." Mercedes shrugged.

"What does that even mean? Please don't tell me that he helped you get dressed..." Sam raised his brow.

"Are you jealous, Sam Evans?" Mercedes' eyes twinkled at his jealousy.

"Damn, right I am… If anyone is going to see you get dressed, it should be me." He said mischievously.

"Dream on lover boy… For your information, he did not watch me get dress. He was there for Quinn actually; it's sickening watching them sometimes." Mercedes laughed at the thought of Quinn and Puck.

"Tell me about it, they are always swapping spits. I almost threw up seeing it, the other day." Sam cringed at the memory.

Mercedes laughed even harder at his reaction. Sam looked so comfortable right now, Mercedes felt ecstatic that she was the cause of his happiness.

"Do you think that we're going to end up like them? You know… Not able to keep our hands off each other." Sam asked innocently.

_This boy is brave to ask me such a brazen question._

"I don't know Sam… I don't want to give people sore eyes from having to watch us." Mercedes laughed.

"Oh, I don't know… Sore eyes could be good for people. I mean, as long as I get to put my hands all over you that is." Sam teased.

Mercedes smacked his arm and smiled. "You nasty…"

The food arrived and they continued on their easy conversation. After Sam paid for dinner, she asked "So what surprise have you set up for me?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" He took her hand as they walked to his car.

"So you're not going to tell me, is that it?" Mercedes asked when she was seated.

"Nope."

"But, how would I know if you're not going to take me to some field and have your wicked ways with me?" Mercedes frowned.

"Oh, I'm going to have my wicked way with you alright… I'm just not going to tell you where we're going." He winked at her.

"Alright, if you're not telling me then I'm not saying anything to you until we get there." Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say, Mercy..." He started the car and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Fine… I'm not talking to you then."

Mercedes stayed silent for the next five minutes until she could not take it anymore.

"Sam… Can you please tell me where we're going? I hate surprises, I just want to know." Mercedes said nicely trying to get Sam to tell her the answer.

"You'll find out in literally two minutes. Be patient, Mercy." Sam looked at her and smiled.

"Patience is something I don't have. Alright, if you're not going to tell me then remember this, the next time you ask me for something the answer will be no." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes, annoyed at Sam's secrecy.

Sam smiled and squeezed her hand in an attempt to placate her. Mercedes didn't want to tell him this but his affection towards her was adorable, it was also lessening her annoyance towards him.

* * *

Sam knew that Mercedes was annoyed at him for not telling her where he was taking her but the smile that she was trying to hide told him that she was mostly feigning her displeasure. They reached the lake soon after, Sam then said. "Alright we're here."

He went into the trunk of his car and took out the blanket that he had brought with him. After closing the trunk, he held the blanket with one hand and took Mercedes' hand in the other. They walked a few steps until they arrived at the bank of the lake.

"This is my surprise to you, are you happy with it?" Sam asked as he began to lay down the blanket.

"You could have just told me, Sam…" Mercedes gave him a half smile.

When Sam was finished with laying down the blanket, he sat down, reached out his hand and said, "Come sit with me, Mercy."

Mercedes took his hand and tried to sit next to him but Sam wouldn't let her. Instead he let her sit in front of him, in between his legs. When she had settled in, he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." Mercedes said as she leaned her head on to his chest. "But are you comfortable?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"I'm more then comfortable..." Once she had turned back to the front, Sam touched his nose to her hair and breathed her scent in. She smelled of brown sugar and honey, the smell was intoxicating. Sam never wanted to stop breathing her in.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam whispered in her ears.

"Sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mercedes turned around, looked at him with a cheeky smile and said. "Remember earlier on in the car when you refused to answer my question, I told you that if you asked me for something, my answer would be no..."

"Are you telling me no, Mercy?" He asked not believing her reply.

"What do you think?"

"I think, that if you don't change your answer right now, you're about to get tickled really bad…" Sam said with a grin.

"Don't you even dare…" Mercedes yelped as she started to draw away from him.

"Try me… Now are you going to say "Yes" or not?" Sam questioned as he inched closer.

"No."

"Ok… Don't say, I didn't warn you." He began tickling her after that statement. Mercedes was trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let her, she squirmed and laughed on the ground.

"No… Sam… Stop it… Alright, I will be your girlfriend…" Mercedes surrendered after only a few seconds.

Sam hovered over her and asked "Are you serious? Just you and me in a relationship… No more drama…"

"Yes, Sam... Just, you and me as girlfriend and boyfriend. No more drama…" Mercedes said as she fiddled with the string on Sam's hooded sweater.

"Can, I kiss you now?" It was getting hard for him to breath with the anticipation of joining her lips with his.

"Yes." She whispered as she pulled his face on to hers for a kiss.

He felt like his body was on fire when their lips met. He licked her bottom lips to taste the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing, instead she opened her mouth. When he tangled his tongue with hers, he groaned at the taste. She tasted like the chocolate dessert that they had shared at dinner. _Delicious_. Sam wanted to run his hands along her body, to feel her softness but he resisted. _Easy boy, don't want to freak her out._ They stayed in that position, lips locked, bodies tangled for a few more minutes. They were both panting when Mercedes pulled away from the kiss.

Mercedes was breathless when she said, "It's getting late, I think you should take me home now... I don't want daddy pulling out my _boyfriend's_ tooth. You would look funny with a missing tooth" Mercedes touched his cheeks as she laughed.

Sam kissed her one more time before pulling away and helping her to get up. "I think you're right, we should get you home…"

He drove her home in silence; he was so happy that Mercedes now was officially his girlfriend. It felt like it took forever for them to get to this point, but somehow they got there. Sam looked at his girlfriend and saw the smile that was spread across her face. Mercedes looked just as happy as he, Sam then reached for the hand that she had rested on her lap and kissed it. She looked at his face and smiled.

When they reached her front door, both of them stayed silent. Sam didn't want to say anything as he didn't want the date to come to an end but because it was late and he wanted to spare his tooth, he said. "Well, here we are…"

"Thank you for tonight, Sam. I had a great time…" Mercedes said as she gently shook his hand that she was currently holding.

"Me too…" Sam smiled.

"Well, I better head in now. Don't forget to text me when you get home." Mercedes said as she bit her bottom lip.

"I will." Sam leaned in for a chaste kiss after the statement.

"Good night, Mercy…"

"Good night, Sam…" Mercedes opened the door and went into her house.

When he was sure that she was safely inside, he drove himself home. When he had showered and was lying in bed, he texted Mercedes good night. After getting a response, he drifted to sleep dreaming of his _girlfriend_ and the wonderful date they shared.

* * *

So what did you all think? Was it too mushy? Come on I know you love the mushiness. We need it after the screw up of season 3.

On to shout outs… Oh boy, this is going to be a long one.

PerfectLover, jubby25, et28, anon, Tiva-Babe UK, and hopefullwriter81: Thank you so much for the reviews. For any new readers, thank you for reading and welcome to my fic.

HP: Thank you for your insightful shoutout. The songs are "I love you baby" by Frankie Vallie and "Lost that loving feeling" by righteous brothers. It's old school I know but it's the best mash up I could think of.

Jadziwine: We've talked about the Samcedes rantings. Thank you for PMing me about the new episode. Aren't we happy over the outcome? As always thank you very much for the reviews.

Moonlight015: My son waking up wasn't your fault it was mine, so no need to apologize. Lol. I love the name Auntie Snix as well, if they have a kids somewhere in the future I will get them to call her that. Lol. Again, thanks for the reviews. They always entertain me.

Alliecattie3: I love the bored meeting comment. I hope you didn't smile too big at the meeting, people might think that something is wrong with you. Joking. Lol. Also, you are smart for getting the answers right to the mash up songs. I wanted to write it down somewhere but was too tired therefore I spaced. Thank you for the lovely review and as always you make me laugh with your fangirling.

Margaret: This is the first time I've seen your review, so welcome to my crazy world and thank you so much for the compliment and kind words.

Alright, I think that's all the reviewers from the past chapter. Please don't hate me if I missed your name. I've been writing this whole day (on 2 fics, this one and the next one I'm working on) and my eyes are tired but just in case I missed you, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. It makes me smile to see someone review my story.

Remember to REVIEW...

Well that's all folks, until next time….


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I won't ruin the story, so you guys will just have to read to understand why.

Enjoy the story guys, as usually shout out will be posted at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

_Mercedes stood behind one set of the auditorium doors while Sam stood behind the other. She glanced at her boyfriend and saw that he was fidgeting and biting his lower lip. She moved towards him and trapped his shaking hands in her own, "Relax, Sammy… You are going to be fine."_

"_Are you sure, Mercy? I feel like throwing up right now." Sam looked like he was ready to blow chunks all over the back stage floor._

"_Breathe, baby…" She took a breath and exhaled, repeating this, so he would follow her example._

"_Feeling better?" Mercedes asked as she smiled at him._

"_A little… I've never gone on stage to perform for a competition before, Mercy. What if I screw up?" Sam frowned._

"_We've practiced a million times, Sammy… You sounded great, and you will kill the performance today. You know what I used to do whenever I got nervous?" She smiled at Sam._

"_What?" He questioned._

"_I used to think of all the things that would make me happy. Whenever I think of them, all the nervousness and fear would melt away. What makes you really happy, baby?" _

"_You…" He whispered._

_Mercedes smiled at his answer and said, "Well, just think of me and I promise you that all the uneasiness will disappear."_

"_Thank you, Mercy." Sam kissed her right cheek._

_DING_

_The warning bell dinged to inform them of the one minute warning to show time._

"_I better get in position… You're going to do great, baby. I just know it…" Mercedes caressed Sam's cheek before she left him to take her position._

_She rushed back to her side of the door, gave her boyfriend one last look, and walked into the auditorium to perform._

_That night the New Directions won the Regionals title and secured themselves a place to compete for the Nationals trophy._

* * *

Sam glanced nervously at Mercedes who was sitting on his right side, on the plane en route to New York City; it had been three months since they had won the Regionals title.

She looked up at him and must have seen his uneasiness, so she asked. "Are you ok, Sammy?" Mercedes had been calling him "Sammy" and "baby" since they started dating six months ago. Sam would usually get annoyed if anyone else had used those nicknames on him, but with Mercy, he found it endearing.

"I know it's not very manly of me to say this, but I'm afraid of flying... I've flown plenty of times before but I would start to sweat during takeoff s and landings." Sam confessed.

"Don't worry about it baby, just hold my hand during those times. I'll be there for you, just like you were there for me at Santana's party." At her words, Sam was reminded of what happened at that party.

"_Party at my house…" Santana announced after they got back to Lima, upon returning from their Regionals victory._

_Mercedes was sitting on Sam's lap, when she turned and brightly asked "Do you want to go?"_

"_I'll go, if you go." He beamed at her._

"_Well, I want to go. Pick me up at 8?"_

"_Sure." Sam replied as he kissed Mercedes' cheek._

_When they got to the party that night it was already in full swing. Sam saw kids from the football team, cheerios and the rest of glee enjoying the drinks and dancing to the music. Sam looked to Mercedes and spoke over the blaring music. "Would you like a drink?"_

"_Yes, please…" _

"_I'll be right back" Sam kissed her lightly on the lips and went off to the kitchen to get the drinks._

_He noticed a fellow football player, Zachary Williams, hovering over Mercedes when he got out of the kitchen. As he got closer he heard what Zachary was telling Mercedes "Come on what would you want with white ass Sam Evans anyway?" The chocolate skinned guy stated._

"_Oh hell to the no! I know you did not just call my boyfriend 'white ass'." Mercedes was pushing him away from her but Zachary wouldn't budge._

_Sam was proud that his girl knew how to handle herself but he would not stand back and do nothing in the off chance that Zachary might hurt Mercedes._

"_Is he bothering you, Mercy?" Sam asked as he reached them; a frown plastered on his face._

"_No, baby… Zachary, here was just leaving." Mercedes replied as she wrapped her arm onto Sam's side._

"_Who says I was leaving?" Zachary said indignantly._

"_Look, Zack. I don't want to create trouble but Mercy is obviously not comfortable with you being around her. So I suggest you leave." Sam responds with all the politeness he could muster._

"_And your skinny white boy ass is going to make me?"_

_At that comment, Sam peeled Mercedes' arm from around him and stepped up to the boy. "Yes, I'm going to make you… You're making my girl uncomfortable and it's really starting to piss me off!"_

_Zachary pushed Sam back which pissed him off even more, so Sam threw the first punch, his fist connecting to the taller boy's eye. _

_Zachary countered with a punch to Sam's mouth, before Sam could throw another punch, Puck and Mike intervened. They dragged the other boy outside and probably helped Sam finished what he had started._

_Santana looked livid at what she had just witnessed, she began rambling but all Sam caught was "No me gusta!"_

_Mercedes came running towards him with a bag of ice "Oh my god, baby… Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Sam lied, he could tell that his mouth was bruised and it stung to talk but he had to say something to convince Mercedes that he was fine._

"_Here…" Mercedes held the bag of ice up to Sam's mouth._

_Sam held up the ice bag that she had placed on his lips._

"_Thank you for defending my honor, Sammy. That was the first time a guy stood up for me. I'm so glad you're my boyfriend because of it." Mercedes grinned and kissed him on his cheek._

_After five minutes, Sam pulled the ice off of his face to reveal the damage done by Zachary's fist._

"_Okay guys, be honest, how bad is it?" Sam asked to a choir of 'fines' and 'not bads'_

_Santana, though, had a look of complete wonderment. "I didn't think your lips could get any bigger," she said slowly and after a reflecting pause she continued, "I was wrong."_

_At her statement, Puck and Mike burst into laughter. Mercedes, smacked the both of them and said, "It's not funny guys…"_

"_Don't listen to them, baby. Your lips still look fine to me." Mercedes said as she kissed his cheek._

_Sam ran to the nearest mirror, to look at the damage. What he saw made him cringe. I wouldn't blame, Mercy, if she left me. He thought. Sam knew that he had an abnormally large mouth but the punch that he had received from Zachary engorged his lips to gigantic proportions._

The landing announcement jolted Sam out of his recollection; he turned to his girlfriend and saw that she was napping. A tendril of her hair touched her face, Sam tried to move it but as if she could feel his intention, she woke from her slumber.

Mercedes stared at his face for a little while, before asking, "How long have I been asleep?"

Same caressed her face and said, "Not very long. You were snoring like a chainsaw though…"

"Shut up. I was not…" Mercedes sat up and swatted his hand away.

"How do you know? Can you hear your own snores?" Sam teased.

"Whatever… I know you're lying Sam Evans." She looked out the window, annoyed at him.

Sam reached over and turned her towards him. "I'm sorry, baby… You were not snoring. I was just teasing you. You look so cute when you're angry." _God, I love this girl._ He had not told her that he loved her yet, but he was going to do it really soon.

Sam tried to kiss her but she pulled away. "No. You're not getting any kisses from me after teasing me like that." She turned to look out the window once again.

Sam did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed her chin and kissed her senseless. She tried to fight it at first but relented after a while.

They were interrupted when Santana bellowed, "Stop sucking her lips, Trouty. You're going to suck it right off with your giant mouth."

They both laughed at her statement and got up to deplane. _New York City here we come!_

* * *

"I love you." Mercedes heard Sam say. He was standing behind her massaging her shoulders, while waiting for the New Directions turn to perform at Nationals.

Mercedes knew that she should be shocked by his confession, oddly enough she wasn't. She knew that he loved her; he didn't have to profess it for her to know it. The way he acted and treated her informed her of his true feelings. Sam was a considerate and affectionate boyfriend; he never failed to make her smile and was always making sure that she knew how much he cared about her. Mercedes still couldn't believe that she had landed herself such a gracious boyfriend, sometimes when no one was watching she would pinch herself just to make sure she was not dreaming.

"I love you too, Sammy." She looked back at her boyfriend with a smile.

"Whew… For a minute there I thought you didn't return my feelings." Sam sighed.

"Of course, I love you… I would be crazy not to feel the same way." She turned around to look at him while saying this.

"I wish I could kiss you right now but I don't want to ruin your makeup." Sam kissed her cheek as a replacement.

"Good choice, you'll get the kiss after the show. After we win Nationals." She promised confidently.

"I'll hold you to that promise…"

xxxxxxxx

Unfortunately for them the New Directions lost, they ranked twelfth because of Finn and Rachel's public kiss. Santana was going crazy, promising to go all 'Lima Heights Adjacent' on their butts. She watched as Sam and some of the other guys try to hold her back from Rachel.

When the drama subsided, she stepped outside of the hotel room and saw that Sam was already standing outside talking to Mike. She went to him and said, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. A little bummed that we lost Nationals but I'll live." Sam hugged her from the side and kissed her hair.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

"Mike, can you cover for us?" Sam looked to Mike waiting for his confirmation.

"Yeah… You guys go enjoy yourselves." Mike smiled at the both of them and went back into the boys' room.

Sam laced his fingers with Mercedes and led her out of the hotel. They took a stroll and eventually ended up at Central Park where they found a bench seat and sat down.

They cuddled up and sat in silence observing the beauty of Central Park, the sun was setting; there were people jogging, playing ball and taking a walk with their love ones. Mercedes could actually see herself living in a city like New York one day.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Mercedes said.

"Yes but not as beautiful as you." Sam smiled at her. He paused for a bit then continued, "I love you, Mercy... God, it's good to get that out of my chest."

"I love you too, Sammy." She truly did love him; she knew that she had loved him for a while now but not being able to say it felt like her feelings were being stifled. Ever since they had said those three precious words she somehow felt freer.

"You know, I've wanted to say that for a while now but I was afraid that I might scare you away." Sam admitted.

"I feel the same way. I didn't want you to think that I'm one of those girls who gets clingy and goes all psycho on you if you don't return my feelings. So I just didn't say anything."

They both laughed at her remark, and then Sam said, "You know, you still owe me a kiss…"

"I do, huh…" Mercedes leaned in and kissed him. She was addicted to her boyfriend's lips; it was like his lips we made for her. She loved the way it felt against hers; they were pillow soft and almost always taste like vanilla. _Must be from the chapstick he puts on._ Mercedes giggled at the thought.

Sam pulled away and frowned. "What's so funny?"

Mercedes giggled some more and said, "I was just thinking about you applying chapstick."

"Are you mocking my chapstick moisturized lips?" Sam asked as he inched closer to her.

"No, Sam. I just like the way they taste, your lips always taste like vanilla. Delicious." Mercedes replied as she licked her lips.

"Well, since they taste so good, why don't you come back here and kiss them some more?" Sam leered at her and crushed his lips on to hers.

The kiss was passionate; Sam was moving his hands all over her which was not helping her sanity. Truth be told, Mercedes had been thinking about taking the next step with Sam but she was too afraid to say anything.

_Maybe he'll let me know when he's ready... _

* * *

Aside from losing Nationals, Sam had a pretty good trip in New York. He had finally told Mercedes that he loved her and she had returned the sentiment. Sam couldn't be happier with what had happened. Sure, they had lost Nationals but they always had next year to redeem themselves and even if they lost again, he wouldn't care as long as he had his girl by his side. He broke from his thoughts smiling down at Mercedes who was currently busy searching for her cell phone in her sling bag.

The New Directions members were now at the arrival hall of the Lima airport, waiting for their parents to pick them up. Sam saw that his and Mercedes' parents were standing together chatting while waiting for their arrival. Mercedes quickly grabbed his hand and led him towards their parents.

"Mom, dad, I've missed you both." Mercedes said excitedly to her parents.

"Oh, Mercy… I've missed you." Andrea Jones hugged Mercedes tightly as she said this. Adam Jones followed adding a kiss to her cheeks along with the hug.

He then turned to Sam and said, "How are you Sam?"

"Very good, sir." Sam was now a lot closer to Mercedes' parents but he was still afraid of Adam. The man was intimidating and Sam suspected that Adam would carry out his threat of pulling out all of his teeth, if Sam were to act inappropriately with Mercedes.

After exchanging pleasantries with Mercedes' parents he greeted his own. He was really glad to be home, New York was great but he had missed his parents and siblings while he was gone; he was also glad to finally be home. He was disappointed that his siblings couldn't come to greet him; it was late so they were at home with the babysitter. They all chatted for a little while longer before leaving the airport.

xxxxxxxx

Two weeks after coming home from New York, Mercedes informed Sam that her parents were going on a three day trip to the Bahamas for their twentieth anniversary; she wanted Sam to stay the night at her place saying that she didn't want to be alone.

So there he was standing in front of her front door waiting for her to greet him. Mercedes opened the door and said, "Hi, baby. Come in." She gave him a quick kiss and closed the door.

"So I was thinking we could watch a few movies and maybe order a pizza later for dinner." Mercedes suggested.

"Sounds good to me…" Sam replied as he sat his overnight bag by the edge of the sofa on the floor.

They sat down, snuggled up and watched 'What's Your Number'. Sam hated watching romantic comedies but Mercedes would always watch an action movie with him so he didn't have the heart to say no when she put the movie on.

He was starting to doze off but Mercedes jolted him out of his drowsiness when she said, "Sam, I think I'm ready. I want you to be my first."

Sam felt his heart beat a mile a minute at her request. He had always dreamed of doing _it_ with Mercedes, he was a teenage boy after all but he was nervous because this would also be his first time. _What if I screwed up? What if I can't satisfy her?_ The thoughts running through his mind scared him. _What do I do now?_

* * *

They were both snuggling up on the couch watching the romantic comedy that she had put on when Mercedes turned and said, "Sam, I think I'm ready. I want you to be my first."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, looking at her making sure that she really wanted _it_ to happen.

"Yes… I love you and I've been thinking about it ever since that night at Santana's party." Mercedes glanced down at her hands not wanting Sam to see how nervous she truly was.

Sam cleared his throat and said, "Mercy… This will be my first time too, so I want you to tell me if I'm hurting you. God, I'm scared I'm going to screw this up and hurt you…" He pulled the ends of his hair showing his anxiousness.

Mercedes stopped him by lifting his chin and giving him a kiss, to reassure him that he could never intentionally hurt her. What started out as chaste slowly turned steaming hot.

Mercedes drew back from the kiss, took Sam's hand and said, "Let's go up to my room."

They walked up to her room in silence with Mercedes leading the way, once inside she closed her bedroom door and gently pushed Sam onto her bed.

Mercedes knew that Sam was too nervous to make the first move, so she straddled his lap and started kissing his neck softly.

Sam tugged on her shirt as a sign for her to lift her arms up, she did as he asked and in one swift motion she was half exposed. Mercedes ran her hand under Sam's shirt feeling his rock hard abs; she then started to unbutton his shirt. When his shirt was out of the way, she peppered soft kisses on to his torso which elicited a small moan from him.

She didn't know how it happened but in the next minute they were both naked with their bodies entangled. Sam then put his hand on her bare chest, looked at her lovingly and said, "You are so beautiful."

His tender phrase made her heart swell with elation, tears forming in her eyes; she kissed him before her emotions could overwhelm her.

"Tell me if I'm doing anything that is making you uncomfortable." Sam whispered in her ear.

Mercedes nodded as a sign of acknowledgement. Sam laid her down, and placed his hand onto her core, rubbing her. "Oh…" Mercedes moaned she had never felt such a sensation before; it was like a burning flame was travelling throughout her body.

Sam grabbed his wallet, took out the prophylactic and placed it appropriately. When he was ready, he moved in between her legs and slowly entered her. Mercedes clenched her teeth at the action; Sam seeing her discomfort, asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She said as she took in the much needed breath.

When she was ready, she signaled him to start moving again. It was still a little painful but as they moved the pain slowly turned to pleasure. She felt her center tingle, Sam touched her core again helping her find release and before she knew it, her body shook and stars erupted across her vision. It was the most intense sensation she had ever felt. Sam's release followed not too long after that.

After catching their breath, Sam said. "I love you, Mercy." He then kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too, Sam. Thank you for being my first." Mercedes professed as she snuggled onto him.

They stayed in that position, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you love it or hate it? Sorry if you were not satisfied with the love scene. This was my first attempt and I wanted to keep it PG. Also, I always believed that less is more.

Another thing, I'm pretty sure that Lima, OH doesn't have an airport but this is fiction, so just go with it.

Alright on to shout outs….

Tiva-Babe UK, hopefullwriter81, Charlotte and HP: Thank you for all your lovely reviews and words of encouragement.

GenByTheSunrise94: I noticed that this was your first review, welcome to my fic, and thank you very much for your kind comments.

Alliecattie3: I can't believe you were grinning like the people from the jello commercial, I bet people were giving you weird looks. Lol. I'm glad you loved the dentist dad threats. I thought it was a hilarious idea, that's why I incorporate it into the story. As always, I'm loving your fangirling and also always appreciate your reviews.

Jadziwine: Girl, I'm so excited that you were my 100th reviewer. You've been reading this fic since I first posted it and religiously reviewing so I'm glad you got the honors. Also, you know you can always rant with me, I'm always here with open eyes (get it). Lol. Thank you for the review.

P.S. I'm loving your new fic. Can I just say AWESOME.

samcedeswannabe: Yay, you finally read my fic. Thanks for the review. I'm waiting patiently for you to update Mercy's heart 2.

PerfectLover: I can't believe I only have 1 chapter left before this story is finally done. I'm sad to part with it but glad to move forward. Thank you for supporting my story and I hope you stick around for the next one.

Margaret: Awww… You're so sweet. I'm glad to hear that you were excited to see my update. Thank you very much for your review.

Is it me or does my shout outs keep getting longer and longer? Lol.

Well that all folks… My last update should be up in 2 days, I will also be posting my next fic then.

Let me know what you guys think. I always appreciate reviews even if it's a bad one.

Until next time….


	12. Chapter 12

So this is it, the final chapter of this story. It's kind of sad to part with this story; this was my first baby after all. I would like to thank all of you that have read and reviewed my writing. It was not perfect but your suggestions and love helped me move this story along. So for that I would like to thank each and every one of you.

Enjoy, you guys…

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of the songs that might be featured. I would be rich if I did. :)

* * *

Sam felt like his heart was being ripped apart; he had to do something that he never thought he would do. He was going to break Mercedes' heart. Two years had passed since they had started dating; things were going just fine until they both started college. Mercedes got accepted to UCLA and was also signed by an Indie label as a backup singer. Sam received a scholarship to play football at UNC. He had wanted to decline the scholarship but Mercedes urged him to go; so he went with a heavy heart.

At first things were going fine, they would text, call and skype each other every night but as the weeks passed their communication became almost nonexistent due to their busy schedules. They would fight whenever they talked; the distance between them killing their relationship. He had thought long and hard over the four months they had been apart and came to the conclusion that he had to let her go. Yes, it was killing him but he didn't want to torture the girl he loved any longer; he wanted her to be happy and he had to set her free for her to do so.

So here he was at The Lima Bean on a cold December, waiting for Mercedes to arrive so he could do the inevitable.

CLING

The bell that was hanging by the door of the coffee shop chimed; he looked up and saw Mercedes coming in, making her way towards him. She looked beautiful wearing a purple beanie, black winter jacket, black jeans and the leopard print boots she loved so much. Sam's heart broke a little more at the thought that after today he would no longer be in this beautiful girl's life.

"Hi, Sammy…" Mercedes said cheerily. She leaned in to kiss Sam but he pulled away.

She gave him a puzzled look, so Sam decided to just get it out of the way. "Mercedes we need to talk." Sam said rather coldly. _If I act like I no longer care maybe the breakup would be easier on her._

"What is it, baby?" Mercedes frowned.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't love you anymore. So, I'm ending it." Sam lied. He could see her lips trembling and felt his heart ripping into shreds. He wanted to hit something but he decided to keep up the act. _Just give it a few more minutes Sam, after that you can leave._

"Why? I know we fight but I thought that we had resolved our problems? Please don't do this Sam. I can't live without you!" Mercedes begged him as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Mercedes, I just can't…The distance has made me realize that I cannot do this. It's too hard, I'm just sorry." Sam tried to grab her hands but she pulled away.

Mercedes quickly wiped her tears away and said. "You know what, you're right… We should breakup. I mean who the hell finds true love in high school right!"

Sam wanted to say more but before he could Mercedes had gotten up and walked away, leaving him alone and broken.

* * *

It had been eight months since Sam had last seen Mercedes; in those long months Sam had become destructive. He no longer cared about his school work and would drown his sorrow and loneliness by drinking. Someone must have informed his parents of his destructive behavior because one day they showed up at his dorm while he was still intoxicated. He broke down then crying on his mom's lap. When he had sobered up, they questioned him. Sam could not keep the burden that he was bearing any longer, so he told them everything. His parents asked if he was happy at UNC and he told them no. They knew then that Sam wanted to go to LA to be with Mercedes. So Sam dropped his scholarship at UNC and became a student of UCLA; his parents fully financing his studies.

Sam was standing nervously outside Mercedes' dorm waiting for her to come home. He knew what he had to do, he wanted his Mercy back and he would do anything to get her. He just hoped that she would give him the chance to prove to her that he still loved her, that he never stopped loving her and that he could not live without her. He waited for twenty minutes before he saw her; she was walking with a dark skinned guy, her hand entwined with his. Sam felt jealousy course through his body; he wanted to rip the guy apart.

When she got to her door Sam decided to make his move. "Hello, Mercy…"

Mercedes glanced in his direction and let out an audible gasp. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I go here now… Who is this, Mercy?" Sam looked at the other guy waiting for either of them to answer him.

"Hi, I'm Marcus." Marcus held out his hand while he introduced himself.

Sam shook Marcus' hand even though he wanted to punch the other guy out so badly. There was an awkward silence until Marcus broke it. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later, Cedes…" He kissed Mercedes on the cheek before leaving; again Sam felt like punching Marcus but he let the feeling slide. He was here to talk to Mercedes and he was not going to let something as stupid as his jealousy get in the way.

When Marcus was gone, Sam said. "We need to talk, Mercy."

Mercedes glared at him and said. "I have nothing to say to you, Sam. Now, I suggest you leave."

She opened her door and tried to close it in his face but Sam stuck his foot in the door to stop her action. He then pushed his way inside the room.

"You have this room to yourself?" Sam stated when he saw that there was only one bed in the room.

"Yes. Now get out!" Mercedes yelled obviously annoyed at his intrusion.

He moved towards her, as she backed away from him. "I can't do that, Mercy."

"I don't care what you can or cannot do, Sam. I just want you to get the fuck out of my room!"

"I'll go once you answer my questions."

When Mercedes saw that he was not backing down; she sighed and said. "Fine, but after this you need to go."

"Is Marcus your boyfriend?" Sam asked not beating around the bush.

"What business is it of yours to find out about my personal life? You broke up with me Sam, you didn't love me anymore. So who I choose to be with is none of your concern!" She boomed angrily.

Sam stepped up to her, invading her personal space. "It is my business! I still love you damn it! I've never stopped!" He screamed back at her.

Sam could tell that Mercedes had wanted to yell at him some more but before she could say anything, he had crashed his mouth onto hers. She started hitting his chest to make him stop but he wouldn't, he couldn't. He kissed her with all the love he felt for her. Sam had missed her kiss, he had missed her softness but most of all he had missed her; the only girl he could ever see himself loving.

Before long he could feel her relenting, giving into the kiss. She tried to pull off his shirt but Sam stopped her. "We need to talk, Mercy. We can't do this." Sam said breathless.

"Please, Sam… I need this, I need you…" She begged.

Sam could never say no to _his_ girl so he kissed her hungrily. They quickly worked at getting each other's clothes off, until they were both naked and making out on her bed.

Sam could hear Mercedes moan, "Please, Sam." When he heard this he promptly protected himself and entered her. He felt like he was in heaven when her heat engulfed him. They moved frantically before they both succumbed to their long awaited release.

Mercedes curled onto him, when she had caught her breath. Sam could not stand the silence between them so he said. "I love you, Mercy… I can't live without you. My heart feels empty this past eight months. Please give me another chance to be with you."

Sam could feel Mercedes' tears rolling down her face wetting his chest; she then gazed up at him and said. "I'm scared, Sam. What if you decide to leave me again? I don't think my heart could take it…" She sobbed.

Sam hugged her close. "That will never happen, baby… I told you that I couldn't live without you, I would go crazy if I let you go again." Sam replied as his own tears trickled down his face.

Mercedes kissed his cheek and said. "I love you, Sammy. Don't ever let me go…" Sam was elated at her confession.

"Never… I'll never let you go again. I love you too, Mercy…" He rolled over and kissed her.

They stayed in that position, kissing and professing their love for each other. When they were both exhausted; Mercedes said. "Baby…"

"Mhmm…"

"About Marcus…" At the mention of Marcus' name Sam pulled away and looked at her, suddenly feeling nervous.

"He's gay…" Mercedes stated.

"Oh, thank god…" Sam kissed her passionately; thanking god for giving Mercedes back to him.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were sitting by the lake; the very same one he had taken her to on their first date, except this time they were there on a sunny afternoon. They both had just graduated from UCLA and were spending the summer in Lima before having to return to LA. Mercedes had just gotten a recording contract for her very own solo album, while Sam was getting ready to launch a brand new comic book series. Life was good to them.

"Mercy, can you do me a favor?" Sam asked.

"Sure…"

"Can you go into the picnic basket? I left something for you in there…"

Mercedes gazed at him confused but went ahead and looked inside the picnic basket. When she had found the item he left for her, she opened it and gasped.

She was covering her mouth out of disbelief, and then she asked. "Sam, what is this?" Pointing at the diamond engagement ring that she was holding.

Sam crawled to her from his sitting position and bent his knees. "Mercedes Jones, I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes…" Mercedes screamed with excitement.

Sam got up and embraced her. He felt like the luckiest man on earth right then. He had gotten the woman he loved to agree to be his wife.

* * *

One year after his proposal, Sam was standing at the altar waiting for his soon to be wife to join him. When Mercedes came out of the back of the church and started walking towards him; Sam felt his heart skip a beat. She was a vision in her strapless wedding gown, smiling at their friends and family while holding on to her dad's arms.

Sam knew that it should have gone away by now but the butterflies that he felt when he had first met her were still present. He still felt like the fifteen year old boy, who was infatuated with the girl, who had helped him pick up his books after he collided into her.

When Mercedes finally reached his side, Sam whispered. "I love you."

She returned the sentiment and the ceremony started. Sam felt like he was dreaming while saying his vows to the love of his life. When the preacher pronounced them as husband and wife, and before he could say, 'you may now kiss your bride' Sam grabbed Mercedes and kissed her senseless. He could hear their guests and family laughing at his eagerness; Mercedes too was giggling as she kissed him.

"Go, trouty!" Santana shout out. Their audience laughed even harder when they heard her comment.

"So how do you feel about your new name, Mercedes Evans?" Sam asked his wife while they slow danced at the wedding reception.

"I love it… But you do know that I'm going to stay Mercedes Jones to my fans right?" Mercedes was now a number one selling R&B artiste with millions of adoring fans.

"You will always be Mrs. Samuel Evans to me." He said as he kissed her nose.

"Are you happy, baby?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm the happiest man alive right now." Sam then leaned in to kiss his wife.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Four years later

"Sammy, baby… I think it's time..." Hearing that comment Sam jolted out of bed.

"You sure, baby?" He asked looking at his wife.

"Yes, my water just broke…" She lifted the blanket to show him the puddle she had created when her water broke.

"Let's go…" He grabbed the overnight bag that they had packed, took his wife's hand in his and led her to the car.

"Sammy, don't forget to call our parents and Ivy." Mercedes said when they were both in the car. They had returned to Lima a few weeks before Mercedes was due to give birth, they both had wanted to be around their friends and family when the little addition to the Evans family arrived.

"I will, baby. Don't you worry ok… Just concentrate on your breathing, like they taught you at Lamaze class." Sam looked at his wife reassuringly.

They arrived at Lima General Hospital ten minutes later, both of their parents, Quinn and Puck arrived shortly after.

"Ivy, I want you to be in the room with me." Mercedes said holding her best friend's hand.

"Of course, Ebby."

It didn't take long for Mercedes to dilate to ten centimeters; her labor had progressed so fast that they didn't even have time to administer her epidural.

"Oh god, Sammy… This hurts… Oh shit!" Mercedes was squeezing Sam's hand so tight that he felt like she was going to break it.

"Just breathe, baby… It will be over soon." Sam felt like crying seeing his wife in so much pain.

"Ivy, help me…" Mercedes cried to Quinn.

"I'm sorry, Ivy. I wish I could take the pain away from you. Just breathe ok…" Sam could see tears forming in Quinn's eyes.

"Alright Mercedes... When I tell you to, I want you to push." The doctor looked at the contraction monitor and continued, "Push, Mercedes, push…"

It took fifteen minutes of pushing before Sam could hear the cry of his baby. The doctor pulled the baby out and said. "It's a girl…"

Sam and Quinn both cheered, while Mercedes started sobbing when she was handed their baby girl.

"She's so beautiful... Look at our daughter, Sammy... She's perfect..." Mercedes cradled their daughter, kissing her head.

Sam took the baby from Mercedes after a while; he was in awe at how beautiful she was. She had light brown skin, thick brown hair, a cute button nose and a mouth like her mother's. Sam didn't know that he could ever fall in love with another girl until he beheld his daughter.

"She's perfect, Mercy, a perfect combination of the both of us." Sam stated with tears in his eyes. He kissed his little girl and turned around to kiss his wife.

"Have you both decided on a name?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, her name is Samantha Marie Evans." Mercedes announced while she looked lovingly at their daughter.

Family and friends were invited in about an hour after Samantha was born. Mike, Tina, Santana and Britney had also joined the group. They all admired the new life created.

"Ivy, Sammy, why don't you both come here. I'd like a picture…" Mercedes proclaimed.

"Where do you want us to stand?" Quinn asked.

"On either side of me, I want to be between my best friend and true love."

And she was.

THE END.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I know that this was the last chapter but please review. I want to know what you think about how I ended the story.

Alright it's not shout out time. Oh boy, this is going to be a long one…

Tiva-Babe UK, hopefullwriter81, Margaret, HP, Charlotte and Bitchpudding: Thank you all for the kind comments. Bitchpudding: They are 16 yrs old, I don't think they know yet that they were "it" for each other. ;)

box5angel: Thank you for the insightful comments. As for not discussing lovemaking before jumping into it, they are teenagers. Teenagers don't think before they leap. They just do it, that's where I'm coming from but thank you for pointing it out. ;)

Alliecattie3: This is my last chapter, what am I going to do with myself without your fangirling? Lol. I hope you like my new fic and will fangirl for that one too. Also, thank you very much for reviewing religiously. I have enjoyed your reviews.

tdminor86: I am so excited to see that you are reading my fic. I love "Honesty Always". It's an honor to have one of my favorite Samcedes author read my work. Thank you for the reviews.

Moonlight015: Oh no… I'm sorry to hear that your laptop is broken, I hope you get it fixed soon. I am in need of your story, girl... Thank you for the review and looking forward to your next one.

QTFics: Thank you for reading my story and reviewing. I hope you read the next one.

Jadziwine: I'm glad you liked the love scene. Don't worry about being a perv, I am one too. Lol. As always, thank you so much for your review. You always have something interesting to say, that is why I am happy whenever I see that had reviewed. Lol.

Yld214: Yay… Another great author is reading my story. I feel so honored. I'm a geek, I know. Lol. Thank you for the review and I'm glad you decided to continue with your story.

Phew…. That was long winded. As promised, I will also be posting my second fic tonight. Read it, review it. I hope you all love it as much as you did with this one.

REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
